To The Stars And Beyond- A Robotech Story
by maonome
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! The Giant Killer Jack Archer is the leading character this time... also introducing Minmay. Fic based on story and characters from Robotech-Macross Saga, SDF-Macross, Macross Zero, Macross-The First, Robotech-The Sentinels, Robotech-Battlecry. Lisa, Rick, Minmay, Max, Roy, Gloval, Lang, Jack Archer and so on... Thank you for reading
1. prologue

_Discalimer: I don't own both charachters and story, they belong to Harmony Gold, Studio Nue,Tatsunoko Production, Shoji Kawamori & Haruhiko Mikimoto... (__I surely forgot about someone) sadly not to me._

_This fic is based on story and characters from Robotech-Macross Saga, SDF-Macross, Macross Zero, Macross-The First, Robotech-The Sentinels, Robotech-Battlecry. Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, Lynn Minmay, Max Sterling, Roy Fokker, Captain Gloval, Dr. Lang, Jack Archer, TR Edwards and so on... I planned this story to be pretty long, so... thank you for reading and if you like it, please leave a review. _

_Mao Nome._

Prologue

In 1999 a huge asteroid had crashed on the island of South Ataria in the Pacific halfway between the Californian coast and Hawaii. The governments of the United States of America and Japan, immediately bordering on the site of the impact, commented on the incident with short press releases that managed to hide the enormous extent of the event only for a few days. The celestial body entered our atmosphere at an impressive speed by momentarily moving the planet Earth from its axis. The night of June 3, 1999, half of the earth's population got a night of nearly 72 hours. Complete darkness on one side of the globe, luminescent twilight on the other side. Terrible earthquakes devastated the Pacific area as a swarm of space debris spilled from the sky like lava. An apocalypse that would be remembered as The Night of the Great Visitor.

What the inhabitants of Earth could not have known, and did not know until several years later, is that the great visitor was not a space body, an asteroid that had accidentally crossed the earth on his insane journey at hypersonic speeds, but a spaceship one kilometer long, a deformed and imposing biotechnological monster, equipped and armed to host operating units of a size disproportionate to the human being.

Command centers, weapons, control monitors, even living quarters were organized to house giants.

Although no type of alien life was found on the ship, it was clear that that sort of fortress was the work of a highly evolved civilization that somewhere in the galaxy was engaged in a conflict. "The Visitor" was a warship. A large, frightening spaceship that carried a sinister nameless threat in its belly, between its massive bulwarks and its endless and dark hallways. The governments of the Earth nations soon realized that The Visitor was a problem that could not simply be ignored.

After carefully hiding the vessel's identity from the inhabitants of Earth, they worked out a plan to learn how to master the alien technology in a desperate rush against time, before its rightful owners would come back for the ship, or had a reason to do it.

A team of scientists from the United States, Russia, Germany, England, Japan and France got together under the code name of OTEC to study alien technology and design weapons able to fight it. Within a year, UN and world leaders decided, after strenuous emergency summits, to establish a joint Earth government that would deal with the emergency of an alien attack whenever it would have happened.

In July 2000 the Global Unification Plan was officially announced: at the same time the military forces of all states would be contributing by enlisting their best combat and intelligence units in a new division especially created to defend the world: the RDF (Robotech Defense Forces). Academics and scientists enlisted in all ranks of the militia would have full access to the new Robotic Technological Systems created on the results of studies carried out on the Great Visitor.

In the future, expected as far away as possible, they would be responsible for the task of defending mankind. The earth's Unification was very hard, as many governments disapproved of this sort of political and military centralization, and riot and uprisings soon soon escalated into guerrillas warfare and terrorist actions around the world, which in the space of six months turned into a full-scale civil war that spread from east to west involving militarized governments, armoured political resistance groups and mercenaries working for multinational corporations and politicians against UEG (United Earth Government): so it started dark time ruled by terror and uncertainty: where the only common mark in the world was the terrible curfew that eclipsed cities and suburbs, villages, small towns and metropolises at every dusk.

Then, shores and oceans disappeared, swallowed up by a darkness with no ending and only the highest peaks of the centuries-old trees would see the pale light of the cold stars, millions miles away.

The windows and the doors were sealed, the dim light of LED lanterns guiding the nights of mankind during the long years of the terrible Unification Wars.

In this time, a bunch of people, coming from all over the world, would met: their fates, bound by a red thread that could never be broken, will take them to the stars... and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lisa

5 Aprile 2005, Los Angeles, California, UEG

U.S. Air Force Admiral Donald Hayes standing against the window, slightly bent, put his hands on the back of his chair behind the desk of his office at the Robotech Flight Research Centre in Kern County, Southern California. He seemed to reflect intensely, his pupils dilated towards an imaginary target in the wall opposite.

He remained so for a few seconds, then pressed his fingers more intensely against the white skin of the chair, lifted one hand and ripped the earpiece from the pavilion of his right ear and left it softly on the table. Immediately afterwards, continuing to fix his lens in the wall in front of him, he repeated the gesture in reverse, wearing the earpiece in the same ear again: he shook quickly on the monitor on his right with four fingers.

"Lieutenant... contact my daughter," he sighed silently. The temperature in the hills that year had reached unbearable levels. The bushes and the sunlit glade had taken on the straw-yellow color that years earlier would have been unthinkable in April. The gentle green slopes where the roofs of the villas peeped out in the vegetation were only a memory for those who could remember. Now the yellow of the brushwood at the edge of the road and the asphalt grey of the incandescent asphalt were the only two colours together with the pale blue of the sky that chased each other along the hairpin bends that enveloped the hills. The traveler could pass by casting an oblique glance downtown imagining the incredible ferment of human lives that was stirring under neon signs and the huge advertising holograms that incredibly shone more than the immense and intrusive sun of that early summer. The billboard that gave those hills their iconic Hollywood name had collapsed like a ladder of dominoes in the night of the great visitor. It had no longer been restored in a kind of reverential fear of the unknown that had spared or protected the city from catastrophe.

It was four o'clock on a hot afternoon: the temperature on the dashboard was 18 degrees Celsius in the cockpit and +40 degrees outside, the temperature change was constantly creating condensation. Small round drops were magically forming on the smoked windows of the Mercedes.

"Is it too humid? Miss...Do you want me to open a window?

The driver put his cap on his forehead and felt it slippery on his white gloves: even the steering wheel slipped between his fingers despite its secure grip.

"Did you hear miss? Miss Hayes?"

The girl in the back seat jerked slightly and instinctively closed her legs, which she had spread slightly during the journey.

"No... no, it's all right," she replied hastily. Then she fell into that lethargic state just before, halfway between daydreaming and a languor stronger than sleep. Unconsciously she spread her legs again, got rid of the shiny leather moccasins, rolled her head to one side until she collided with the opaque glass of the window. She also felt her hands wet and wrinkled her palms on the folds of her skirt. A thought as sudden as a bullet went through her face and seemed to cut her breath. She closed her eyes as the car swerved before it passed through the gate of the villa. She felt she was blushing but knew the driver couldn't see her. The sun pierced the park around the house, which, despite the daily sprinklers, continued to turn yellow and dry.

The housekeeper came out with a huge white umbrella and approached the rear door, opening it wide and sticking her small head inside the car.

"come under Miss Hayes"

The girl found herself with the woman's face a few millimeters away, looking impatiently at her, frowned, wanted to push her away with her mind.

"What are you doing with that umbrella, it's not raining!" she said puffing. He wanted to push her away with both hands but she was too reserved to do it and wondered if one day he could.

The woman suddenly backed out and positioned herself almost martially to the left of the door.

-But Miss, it's 43 degrees out here," she stammered slightly.

-I'm going in the house!

Slipping with her loafers half tucked in, the girl walked away from the car a few steps, looking around in the glow of the sun struggling to keep her eyes open. She tightened the straps of her backpack with one hand and the tie of her school uniform in the other, leaving them both dangling softly along her hips. She wore a tight-fitting white shirt with the high school logo on the side of her heart and an amaranth skirt edged in yellow that grazed her knees. She held her honey-colored hair in a disheveled ponytail, some strands stuck to her neck for warmth. She squeezed her eyes green like those of a cat in the blinding light, her pupils as thin as pins.

-has my father arrived? -She asked distractedly

The admiral was already at the door wrapped in the cool semi-shade of the atrium

-Lisa! he only said in a loud, young, squeaky voice that few would have recognized - hurry up and come inside.

Lisa smiled spontaneously and ran down the steps of the hallway, leaving her backpack on the floor and entering the darkness to embrace her father.

The inner courtyard at the entrance to the villa was a huge, brightly colored, shiny mosaic that shone in contact with the light from the skylights that opened up high above the ceiling. The admiral made his way to the enormous hall to the left of the entrance where the half-light promised shelter from the heat outside. Lisa Hayes got rid of her moccasins for good and jumping, without stopping following her father, took off her white thread stockings with the school crest and left them abandoned on the floor. Behind her, the housekeeper with the girl's backpack already in her arms picked them up quietly and quickly and disappeared from the other side of the entrance. In a few seconds she was already in the room to take orders from the landlords. The admiral was in uniform but had taken off his jacket, a sign of his recent arrival, he abandoned himself on one of the dark brown leather sofas scattered in the hall. His daughter lay down on the complementary couch. They were facing each other, both getting used to the cool, dry temperature of the room.

-So- said Lisa, deliberately dragging the vowels, taking the cadence and the language that only they meant. She had travelled a great deal in her 16 years, and her accent had gotten thicker. When she talked to her father she infused English with Japanese and Australian slang words, instinctively, and he responded in tone. He knew it was a way to keep her closer.

-To what do I owe the weekly intrusion?- She said as she was taking a vitamin and orange extract from the vax

He looked at her grateful that she was kindly disposed towards him.

He wondered if she would remain in that mood after hearing what he had to say. There was no way to postpone the speech and yet Admiral Donald Hayes lingered looking at the girl with a knot in his heart. She had grown so much in that year and a half in California. In three months, she'd be graduating from high school. He couldn't stop thinking about his only daughter despite the chaos she was constantly living in at the California base. There was only one way to keep her close, but she dared not ask so much of fate.

-So? So what? Is there something you wanted to tell me?- She went on to sit down, one knee crossed and one leg hanging off the couch.

She's still a little girl- surprised to think Admiral Hayes

-Nothing in particular- he said rudely, regretting the tone at once...

\- I saw your grades Elizabeth, you're at the top of your class. Have you decided what to do after you graduate?

A fleeting shadow of disappointment ran across the girl's face and she immediately smiled embarrassed...

-No. Is that why you came back from the base early? On Tuesday? You wanted to talk to me about this?

-You don't? -Yes, I do. The admiral went on - well, in a few months you'll be discharged and... his gaze, as that morning he lost himself again at an imaginary point behind his daughter's head, and for a few seconds he couldn't think. Then out of the blue, with one of his lightning shots well known to his subordinates in the army, he stood up, arms crossed behind his back and an inquisitive look, he approached Lisa who looked back at him lifting her chin

-and tell me you don't have any friends at school? -Mm-hmm.

She slowly lowered her chin, then her head, and ended up staring at the tips of her bare feet sweeping the floor.

-No... and you know they make fun of my accent.

The Admiral frowned for a moment

-after two years!

-they say that my aussie accent is quite disgusting and... I don't know. Even the nuns say so.

Lisa was lying three-quarters of the way down again dangling her arm off the couch.

-You can speak four languages without an accent, Lisa.

-I'm sorry. How many of your classmates can speak Japanese? Huh?

The admiral smiled

-Papa kinishinai...

-Ima, kokka wa mohaya sonzai shimasen, Lisa...

The Admiral gave her a hand to invite her to get off the couch.

-Now the earth is united under one flag, continued in English

Lisa took her father's hand and pulled herself to her feet with difficulty, as if overwhelmed by a horrible heaviness. All her senses told her that the Admiral's presence there in the house at that hour and on that day had a motivation. She felt that something was hopelessly going to happen. She had always felt it. When they had left Australia after her mother died... and even before she left Japan, on the night of the Great Visitor, she had felt, she was just a child but... and now in terror she wondered if her intuition was so clear and infallible.

The Admiral made her approach the window next to him, turned around looking around the deserted room, knew that the guards were silently lurking behind the frames of every single door. Outside the garden was motionless, crystallized in a bubble of light.

-Nivu~en shushō ga ansatsu sa reta - he said in a whisper.

Lisa felt a chill climbing from her heels to the tip of her hair on her forehead.

-but when?

-this morning, we'll find out with the evening news.

The Admiral felt the salivation reset to zero, yet he knew he'd have to keep talking...

-I've been assigned to the high command for interstellar defense in Alaska

Lisa felt that the cold just before began to burn her back, her chest, her cheeks, she was right, that feeling was too familiar, she didn't answer, she couldn't look at it, she knew there was no remedy. A wave of salty tears filled her mouth, she didn't want to go.

\- Watashi tachi ga saru toki? -she said in a whisper...

\- Asunoasa Lisa- he turned around to look at her - but you won't come - continued this time in English, then bent over to look shyly into the green eyes of his daughter who had already filled themselves with tears.

-We're at war and I'm a soldier. But you have to finish your graduation, then we'll figure out what to do.

Lisa placed both hands on the glass, it was so transparent that she could see her palms shaking like in a mirror. She squeezed her fingers instantly hoping her father hadn't noticed her tremor.

-watashi wa gun ni sankashimasu papa - she said in a breath feeling that the crying would overwhelm her.

-Are you sure? He said, feeling a twinge in his chest, relief and guilt...

-I'm sure... there's nowhere else to go.

Lisa closed her eyes while a thousand thoughts crowded her mind without order or reason, simply splinters that drove her into a vortex of emotions. She thought about him, what she would say to him. The balance had now been reversed. But even so, with the news of her father going far away once again, the thought of him caused her heart to beat with pure happiness.

April 6, 2005 Los Angeles

Lisa Hayes woke up very early to say good-bye to her father. But she could honestly say she hadn't really slept that night. She was used to the admiral's movements, and after her mother's death she was more used than anything to being alone. Since the war had started and she and her father had changed for Los Angeles, she spent practically all of her free time from school in a lonely place. Her father wouldn't let her go to the city, of course. Her classmates didn't welcome her well and her house was surrounded by a 10-acre park. She couldn't see her neighbors even if she climbed to the top of the roof. In her two years in California she hadn't bonded with her classmates, certainly because of her shy and proud character: she was touchy, she had never forgiven her Australian accent and she couldn't forget how the whole class had teased her. But although it had happened years before, Lisa thought she had some unfinished business with those blonde, California girls who looked down on her. Her pride prevented her from lowering her guard, from asking for their benevolence: to feel considered was something she desperately wanted. Everything went on in this way, with Lisa punctually dismantling any approach to her. Then a few weeks earlier something had changed. Lisa closed her eyes in the darkness of the room, thinking how incredibly different her perspective was, the way she looked at herself. Not just the image she saw in the mirror. That morning had passed in a different way: she had been chosen to attend a meeting with the headmistress and professors at the institute's top seniors to prepare the graduation sermons. She was sitting next to a girl named Serena Seymour whom she knew only by sight and with whom she began to ridicule the project of the graduation ceremony which was going to be truly kitsch, accompanied by sacred choirs, Bible readings and George Washington's memoirs. Unwittingly Lisa laughed and sneered all the time at the pompous and sliced-up attitudes of the principal, realizing how in that school everyone seemed to forget that the world was at war.

It was the last hour of class, the bell tower of the Catholic institute Sacred Heart was beating one, the bell reproduced an anachronistic sound, like an old European cathedral. The avenue that led from the large wooden door to the gate was studded with blossoming almond petals, which fell contiguously on the lawn, on the cobblestones of the avenue and on the heads of the young students. The girls of the last year stayed in groups on the entrance steps or under the trees with shining peaks, giggling in the sun. Some of them had taken off their amaranth jackets with yellow borders and the school coat of arms: the most daring of them were melting their hair and pulling off their knee-length wire stockings. Classes for that day were over.

-Hey Lisa! - A loud voice behind her made her jerk, it was Serena emerging in the darkness of the hallway, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up to her elbow, her hair swinging on her shoulders.

Let's go to lunch with the others! At the cafe XXSiécle- she continued as he approached her on the stairs: she turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes, with a naughty look

-don't you want to come? It's full of soldiers at lunchtime!

-young RDF soldiers! -continued another blond-haired girl busy unraveling a large braid that fell on her back.

-but you should know, you're the Admiral's daughter! -I'm the AdmiralHayes' daughter!

The two girls broke out in a mischievous giggle.

Lisa smiled shyly, knew absolutely nothing about recruits and officers on the California base, but decided it was not appropriate to tell her friends.

-I've even met a couple - she said awkwardly in one breath - at an official dinner... at my house.

The two girls looked at each other holding their breath and laughing joyfully...

-What were they like? Cute? Tell me!

The three girls joined another group of boarders and headed for the gate. The school was in one of the nicest neighborhoods in the uptown. The sidewalks were so clean, they looked like hangar hallways. Long rows of trees and palm trees alternated with geometric perfection inside the flowerbeds: the girls walked holding arms and chatting animatedly in their smartphones. From time to time, they glanced brightly at the horizon where the shimmering blue of the ocean could be glimpsed. Near the end of the block, where a long avenue of luxury bars and restaurants began, Lisa saw out of the corner of her eye Lieutenant Miro, her father's driver, who was following her at a walking pace inside the Mercedes.

Oh to hell with it - she said to herself - if you want to wait for three hours for me, do it.

She sneaked into the hot tangle of the girls' bodies, impatiently slipping through the sliding doors of the XXSiecle.

The café was two storeys long, huge windows slightly tinted outward protected the privacy of the customers. The girls poured like insects between the sliding doors of the exposed elevators and rushed upstairs, foolishly jolting around. The place was a real surprise for Lisa. Meanwhile it was a huge open space furnished with great taste: a large oak counter with metal details stood out in the middle of the room, with climbing plants falling from the ceiling tangled with hi-tech chandeliers and monitors broadcasting the news in various languages. Small round tables surrounded by armchairs and sofas in shades of sand and brown made the atmosphere very chic. At the end of the room came the scents of the open kitchen where a Japanese chef sliced at a supersonic speed. The place was crowded, and Serena was right, most of the patrons wore an RDF uniform. The girls' eyes glistened as they took their seats on the sofas, unbuttoning their jackets and taking a detached attitude. Lisa took mental note of the details, trying to cross her legs with a casual gesture and loosening the yellow tie that squeezed her throat.

She realized that it wasn't just her companions who were interested in the military, but it was mutual, from looks to military and non-military greetings. High school girls and cadets were laughing at each other with winking glances.

-Lisa, do you know any of them? -Mm-hmm?- sneakily asked Serena, feeling privileged because of her new friendship with Lisa.

-Hey! -She raised one hand slightly and carelessly waved two or three fingers in the direction of two officers leaning against the counter, her smile faded, turned not sure to which of them, encouraged them both to approach in their direction.

-God! they're coming here! -Serena wrinkled Lisa's knee, who was practically at the mercy of events, not knowing what move to make, if she had to make one.

-But you know them? -Mm-hmm?- she sighed in distress

Serena opened her eyes wide - a little bit - the taller one is called Alex Louan and the other with black hair is called Karl, corporal Karl Riber Fruhuling.

-Good morning, miss Serena

-Good morning soldiers! She cried out standing up and swaying the folds of her skirt.

The two young men made a military salute to which Serena flirtatiously replied, starting to chat in a leisurely manner. Lisa felt the look of the two boys on top of her head and on her knees still crossed. She decided that she would get up and imitate her worldly friend as much as possible.

She felt her cheeks on fire, not because he'd never seen the military, he'd seen more of them than anybody else in there.

And she didn't realize that Serena was already making the introduction.

-And she - she said, taking her gently by the shoulders and releasing a giggle - well surely you already know her! She's Admiral Hayes' daughter!

The two soldiers bent over imperceptibly, looking curiously at the girl standing in front of them, Lisa lifted her eyes slowly praying all the skies not to blush too much.

She looked fleetingly at the two men, wearing a black beret edged with blue, the uniform jacket perfectly taut on their shoulders and chest. A belt with a metal buckle came out of the jacket, which they kept open informally. Her eyes were captured by the deep gaze of corporal Riber: it was only a moment when she felt dragged into an abyss.

-Elizabeth? - He said it softly, then she became confused and mumbled - uh, I mean... Miss Hayes.

Lisa felt a heat wave slowly suffocating her.

How? Do you know my name...? - she thought hazily

She forced herself to look back, even tried to smile, but a crooked, slightly frightened smile came out - Just...Lisa- she said trembling. At that moment everything had disappeared around them: Serena, Louan, the sofas, the huge window of the XXSiecle café, the human and mechanical voices in the background, the blinding sun.

They shook hands and reality came back to them in an instant.

I am Corporal Riber Fruhuling... Just... Karl- he said, making the noise and holding her hand between his fingers.

Lisa got tangled up in the sheets, sinking her face onto the pillow. The memory of that morning still made her gasp for breath.

Admiral Donald Hayes was standing in front of the window in the same martial position his body had accepted as physiological.

Lisa already dressed in her uniform, her hair tied in a thick braid that pulled her temples and looked over her shoulders.

Papa! said slowly to make him turn around

Lisa! Good morning!

The admiral smiled at that slim little girl, he was leaving her.

-I'll do my best to be present at the graduation ceremony, I know you'll give a speech- he said proudly.

Lisa made a desperate face as she approached him...

-Can't you wait to hear something from me? she said offense- I hate your informants!

The admiral allowed himself to smile, took her right hand- I'm very proud of you. We'll be in touch every day. You'll have access to my classified channel. Always call me Lisa.

Lisa heard a sudden wave of crying that burned her eyes out - kiwotsukete... Dad.

The Admiral wore the hat and the jacket with the frogs. Though it was only eight o'clock in the morning, the day was shaping up to be sultry. Standing in front of the car, he saluted the housekeeper and the butler.

Ah Ross ... - the woman turned with the apprehensive look that always whaled when she was face to face with the Admiral. He lowered his head, and his voice, in a whisper...

-never, under any circumstances, let anyone stay in the house after curfew

The woman opened her eyes wide and nodded vigorously. Of course, Admiral, of course. There's no need to...

-Understood- he said, coldly.

He sat in the back seat of the car, and as the lieutenant maneuvered out of the parking lot, Admiral Hayes caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

-Ah Miro- said trying to sound casual- in which case Riber Fruhiling and Lisa... uh my daughter... will be go on dating..

The Lieutenant gave him an accomplice look back, but he didn't say anything

-Keep an eye on him, always

-Yes, sir

The mercedes disappeared silently at the bottom of the estate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rick

April 5, 2005, Sacramento California UEG

A majestic purple sunset descended on the square, finally a very light evening breeze promised relief after a hot day. Mitchell Hunter walked unhurriedly to the boulevard where his mobile home stood out against the distant city. It was a prefab made of blue-blue wood faded by time with curious golden-framed windows. On the pointed roof stood a scattered rooster paired with other junk: a scattered pinwheel, a vase of metal flowers, a World War II Spitfire airplane painted in bright colors. All in all, the house had the grotesque appearance of a Miyazaki movie in live action. Maybe it was a little sad, but the man had stopped looking at things in that kind of perspective. He grabbed the mosquito net that was swinging on the front door and looked around a couple of times before disappearing into the small entrance of the trailer. Within seconds he came out again, putting his baseball cap on his forehead, "Where the hell is he now?" he said to himself. It was time for the evening news and the man took with his free hand (in the other one he held a half-liter beer) an abandoned deckchair on the patio wall. He tried clumsily tinkering to open it with one hand, then let himself go sitting down for a few minutes. He looked again near the square where his fan racer, covered with a heavy acetate sheet, looked like a big curled up cat in the shade. He almost smiled, a crooked smile that didn't reach his sad eyes. He took his tablet and quickly searched for his favorite site to watch the evening news. In the deafening silence broken only by the chirping of crickets he could hear his tapping on the screen. Then the host's excited voice filled the air. "...United Government Prime Minister Harlean Niven was assassinated this morning... at 10:00 a.m. in Anchorage time zone near his home at the Alaskan Base High Command Operations Center... The manner of the attack follows other attacks by the anti-unification forces ... at the moment no armed group has claimed responsibility for the crime ... the High Command has been meeting for about 8 hours behind closed doors. The death of Niven closes the first legislature of this difficult government. The regular Army and the special forces Robotech, they are in charge of the high command..."

The man spat gurgling a sip of beer, while the transparent liquid dripped between his lips and chin, dismayed he stood up. He remained motionless for very long moments while the beer gushed from the slanting neck of the bottle and formed a puddle on the floor, but the man, lost in his reflection, seemed not to notice. He waited still holding the phone and then entered the house and tried desperately to call his son.

A few seconds later, a thin shadow, which stretched incredibly long in the last rays of the sunset, appeared on the patio floor, under the blue house that in the orange light of the sun shone with greenish hues. The noise of the excited footsteps on the tiles scared away a dove that had perched on top of the roof. The lantern on the door was turned off, but the door was wide open, and the mosquito net revolved on itself to the rhythm of a listless wind. A stirring voice came from inside, "yes Mitchell Hunter, R, Hunter, yes my son! Lieutenant Fokker yes I will wait! Yes..." The man looked out one of the windows and immediately a threatening expression altered his features. He lifted one punch with his left arm while he held the phone in the other. He stood there with his mouth closed and his eyebrows raised until he decided to open the window: he tinkered with the handle until it was turned and then he pulled out his disheveled head, neck and half of his torso: he turned with a threatening air to the person in front of him "Rick!" he grunted "where the hell were you boy?! Come on, I'm trying to talk to your brother!"

The young man smiled, but it was a crooked smile just like his father's. He shook his head slightly, his long, disheveled hair kept falling over his eyes. He wore a mechanic's overalls with grease on his thighs and torso, and a pair of military amphibians. Work gloves dangled from the back pocket of his trousers. He leapt three steps to the front door, and in a moment he plunged into the darkness of the small hall. His pupils dilated by reflection, making his blue eyes almost black. He waited in front of her father with a distracted expression. He was at least two inches taller and looked slightly sideways at him.

"What the hell are you up to now?" he jokingly said.

Mitchell was definitely not prone to irony, his hands were sweating as he pressed the speakerphone button on his smartphone. The voice repeated monotonously: Alaska Base, Aviation Department please hold, we will answer as soon as possible - Then an irritating gipsy music and again - ... Alaska Base, aviation department...

Mitch's eyes fixed on the smartphone screen seemed to want to escape from the orbits that contained them.

Rick was tempted to laugh, but he wanted more than anything to understand why all of a sudden his father was so eager to communicate with his brother. Roy had enlisted 11 months earlier and they hadn't seen him since. He had been assigned directly to the High Command base in Alaska, but often traveled to other bases as a test pilot. Rick recalled that the last stop was in Russia for flight tests on war fighters. That was the last time they'd ever really talked, because then it was as if something had broken between them. Rick had snapped and called him a murderer, although as far as Rick could tell, he hadn't killed people yet. For Rick, war was something confusing and indefinite, always just around the corner. He grew up with that habit... war was close, yes, but not close enough to smell it. He would never admit that he really wanted his brother back in the house with them. Mitch became sad after he left, and as usual, when sadness came his way, he was more likely to get drunk as an asshole. But now things were better, they had stopped traveling around the country, perhaps because of Roy's absence and they hadn't moved from Sacramento since Christmas, Rick had even started studying again. He'd received another almost new fan racer, in addition to inheriting Roy's one. Mitch had met a woman in town and often they both went to dinner or lunch with her, she was quite young and younger than Mitch, certainly. What are called the circumstances of life had made them similar, a bit melancholy and addicted to alcohol.

"No one will answer you in that switchboard, NEVER," Rick said, waving his right hand softly in the air and jumping on a gutted chair behind him. He shook his hair by throwing his head backwards, a gesture that had always had the power to irritate his father in the most unlikely way.

Shut up! He growled - Haven't you seen the evening news? Well of course not, who knows where the fuck you've been hiding until now!

Rick kept watching him from under the long eyelashes, exhaling with his nose.

-I didn't - he said irritated - surprise me!

Mitchell Hunter, who with one ear hadn't stopped listening to the Alaska Base answering machine, turned three-quarters to find himself in front of the boy's mocking smile.

He gritted his teeth to moderate his nerves, breathed heavily from his mouth...

it just so happens that Prime Minister Niven... Well, he was murdered this morning.

Rick was surprised, really, though in some abstract way. As if President Niven was suddenly a living, flesh-and-blood person and could die, just like all of them.

-Your brother? He could be in danger or...

he would have wanted to say "dead" but some sort of ancestral terror prevented him from even formulating that thought.

But the boy thought the same thing, and in an instant it was as if his young heart was running after him, beating painfully in the veins of his neck. He marveled at how deafening the sound of fear could be.

He stood up, trying to maintain a detached irony.

-Look, I'm sure Roy has absolutely no problem with it. -Mm-hmm. Besides, he's a fighter pilot, not the Prime Minister's fucking bodyguard.

Rick endeavored to appear casual. He stood at the front door defying the last glow of the dying sun with his eyes wide open, trying to tame the adrenaline rushing through him -Don't worry old man! -he screamed from the square where he landed with a leap -you're getting too sentimental.

That night he was late coming down on the quayside, and Rick was more than happy about it. He hated lying in the total darkness and suffocating darkness of his bunk at the back of the house, with the windows sealed and the air stagnant, like in a fucking locker. She stayed on the square lying on a beach bed next to Mitch who, like almost every night, got drunk while telling war stories. But that night, if possible, he was more melancholy.

He was still planning to go back to racing as an aerobatic pilot! An old drunkard, Rick thought tenderly - how old will he be? 42, 45? I always forget. - He still looked at him sideways, wondering if we should tell him what he had in mind.

Maybe it was the right time, he was toasty enough, maybe he'd take it too.

Before he fell asleep, he sent a message to his brother.

Hey Roy let me know if you're dead, it's important.

He smiled in the darkness feeling terribly funny. No Roy couldn't be dead, he felt it. No, in fact, he knew it. He closed his eyes.

April 6, 2005 Sacramento California

Mitchell Hunter awoke in the late morning accompanied by the light hangover that followed an evening of beer and little else. He felt guilty that he had succumbed to that lousy pastime again. He put his hand through his still dark hair and groped himself trying to lift the shutters of his little locker,

Rick! He shouted from behind the door, hoping that his 14-year-old son was in class and not somewhere in the airspace above his head giving gas to his little new fan racer. He laughed at the thought: leaning cautiously against the door frame and feeling every muscle in his suffering body, he thought of the little boy, not that he wasn't smart: he thought of him with pride. Just like his mother. It's that he has a fixation, after all, who doesn't at his age? He himself couldn't have forgotten the adrenaline rush of flying: Mitch had also been an irresponsible prick - and maybe I still am - and he still thought so nebulously.

Rick Hunter had decided in a completely arbitrary way and following only the logic of his head that there were days when his priority, flying, could be integrated with other activities, such as studying or maybe a trip to the city: but this was not one of those days. The flight contest to which he had signed up by forging his father's signature would be held next week and Rick, who kept his plane in a private hangar in the city's industrial area, had got up at dawn so as not to waste even a precious minute of training. The wheels on his skateboard were throwing sparks on the already hot asphalt as it entered the main artery that connected the suburbs with downtown production districts. The sensation of speed increasing with each thrust made his jaw tighten and his eyes ajar, he felt his young body vibrating at every turn, in the tension of his balance: his concentration was at its highest his senses were incredibly sharp. He would whizz through the cars as if he had a rudder in his hands directing the old board under his feet. He arrived in the semi-deserted hangar, only a couple of mechanics, early risers like him greeted him in the square.

-Hey flyboy's skipping school again today?

-School? -School? I don't know what you're talking about! -Rick laughed as he passed them through the dark, cool hallway. His eyes had just enough time to get used to the darkness that he barely managed to stop in and almost ended up at the feet of an air force officer who came imposingly towards him in his flight suit.

-I'm sorry, sir! Rick take his skate off the floor and pulled it behind his back.

The man, a young man in his late twenties, was looking at him from several inches high and looked very threatening

-Are you somebody's son here? -he raised his voice -hey who's the father of this crazy sliver!?

-I'm sorry- tried to babble Rick.

He never thought he'd get taken for a brat by the military. He felt humiliated. But he cleverly thought not to expose himself because of his age, and that he had skipped school, of course.

One of the two mechanics from just before stepped forward, coming up against the light from the huge hatch: he was the older of the two, wearing his suit down to his waist with his sleeves crossed at stomach level. His face was beaded with sweat

\- what do you say, sir? - he answered vaguely, trying to distinguish something in the darkness.

-the boy, this kid! -pointed the soldier moving his hands overthink - maybe it's not clear that this isn't a roller rink.

Rick looked at him grim - what the...

-Rick! The mechanic interrupted him -Get out of here, son. I'll meet you in the yard.

As he walked away from the two of them, he could hear the reproach tone and a few words, but he couldn't hear the two of them saying to each other.

Look at you! - he sat down on the step of a flowerbed mentally calculating how much time he was wasting and wondering if his take-off should be further delayed.

-Maybe he won't let me get on the plane! His thoughts were blinded by rage: he clenched his fists and was about to stand up but was distracted by the sound of his cell phone.

-Roy! The name on the display was just that, he couldn't believe it.

His eyes gleamed with pure joy, making his features even more delicate: a slight blush caressed his nose and cheeks: the phone almost slipped out of his wet hands because of the heat, and emotion.

-Roy! -he cried out

-Heyyy Rick! - answered him a warm, voice on the other side- how are you little brother! I got your message

Rick smiled, squinting his eyes

-You mean you're not dead, is that it!?

The two of them laughed simultaneously

-but where are you now? Are you with Mitch?

-I'm... -No, I'm...

-Well, it's 9:00 in California, so you should be at school, right...?

Rick didn't answer anything for a second, and they both just burst into laughter...

-Actually, I'm... I'll... I'll explain it to you later, okay?

Rick started to walk away from the hangar entrance looking for shade under the palm trees that surrounded the driveway. The sun was already too hot.

-but tell me, where are you? Are you in Alaska?

-No, I'm... - Roy took a break too, lowering his voice in an increasingly casual tone.

-I'm really sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have been, but fuck, we're gonna get it all back, Rick. First of all, I gotta tell you... oh, you gotta see the fighters we're testing here, I can't tell you exactly where I am, but you should just see these planes...

-Send me some picture or video, will you? -he replied suspiciously.

-Of course I can't send you a dick, bro, but get this. In a few days I'm gonna get a license, and guess what...

-that means you're coming!? Rick interrupted him with a scream of pure excitement

-that's right, but don't piss in your pants just yet! -I don't want you to piss in your pants!

-Fuck off Roy!

-Don't say anything to the old man, I'm gonna surprise him!

-He could have a heart attack, you know that!

The two brothers kept laughing and joking, just like they'd seen each other a few hours earlier.

-then how's it going with the women's situation instead? -Well...

-I met a girl...

-Is she pretty?

-yes she's hot. She's 18.

-Damn, brother, you amaze me. Eighteen years old, huh? Have you done anything with her yet?

Rick blushed for a moment and looked up, the sky was so clear, a pale shade of heaven.

-something... he answered timidly.

-Well what do I care- he said to himself- let's say that _technically_ I haven't done anything about it yet ... but Roy will never know anyway.

-I can't wait to meet her then... you'll let me meet her, huh?

-Forget it, you'll never see her.

-What is it you're afraid I'll take her away from you! I've met girls, too, by the way... a lot of girls actually... at the Military Academy.

-Of course they'll be old shit.

-Feel it! Some old shit, huh? Poor you... you should see them... but that's never going to happen!

Rick's attention quickly shifted from the conversation with Roy to the figure of the mechanic at the entrance to the hangar who was waving to call him back.

-Rick, come on!

The young pilot rose up, snapping towards the man who was calling him and at the same time waving to his brother on the phone.

-I gotta go, Roy. Talk to you later.

He didn't leave time for a breath that was back across the hall with the best innocent face he could compose.

-Listen, son... -the mechanic started, but was immediately interrupted by a thunderous voice that was amplified by the rumble inside the corridor.

-Boy, the military would like to let you know... ehr ...you can't keep your fanricer in this warehouse anymore.

Rick's face was turned upside down in a grimace he couldn't contain, his character didn't include patience among his virtues.

-What do you mean! He cried out in an already grown-up voice

-I mean...- the soldier emerged slowly from the darkness, the flight suit open on his chest, the insignia indicating the rank of second lieutenant - that this hangar will be requisitioned for army use. All non-military aircraft are required to make room for RDF ships.

-But I pay the rent!here!- Replied Rick, still nervous but much less convinced than just before

The soldier looked at him, as if he was studying him.

-I know, kid.

He paused while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

-We're at war, but I think you know that... They told you that in public school? - A sarcastic smile crossed his imperturbable features - all air traffic facilities have been requisitioned. Until further notice.

Rick suddenly overwhelmed by such technical and formal speech felt the words die down his throat. He couldn't articulate a thought that could very well counter what had just been said to him, only, his blood was boiling with rage. He felt that he hated that man and everything he stood for, that he hated the war and the Robotech Defense forces. He felt a great contempt for something enormous, which he could barely understand but which, he knew, was slowly taking away his whole world.

Perhaps Rick's lost look made an impression on the military pilot: he looked him in the eye again, this time with a more conciliatory look.

-You're a pilot, so...

Rick looked back with pride.

-Yes, sir, aerobatic pilot.

-You're very young, don't tell me!

-in a few months I'll turn fifteen - he said repenting immediately - shit! I'd have said eighteen - he thought

The mechanic encouraged him with a look and a smile and Rick suddenly felt he could speak with more conviction - I'm training for a flight contest and this is where I keep my plane. It's very valuable and I can't leave it out here.

The officer smiled as he caught the flash in Rick's eyes, a glow that he knew very well

-you really love to fly! - he rolled the cigarette from his fingers, the embers fluttered in the hot air.

-Yes, sir.

-well in a couple of years, you could apply for the army, what do you think.

Rick made a grimace of disappointment

\- no sir, I don't think I ever will.

The mechanic gave off a nervous giggle, while the pilot laughed really tasty.

-you really have a temper!

Then he turned to the chief:

-prepare the kid's plane, I still have half an hour here and I want to see what he can do.

Rick's face went pale and then started to burn, his lower lip was shaking slightly.

-what... I... you want me to show you...?

-Yes, a few tricks, a few stunts... he looked at him intensely - or don't you feel up to it? What's your name, boy?

Rick suddenly felt stung with pride, and reacted by raising his chin and staring intensely at the brown eyes of the soldier who looked back.

Rick Hunter. Of course I feel like it.

The pilot held out his gloved hand with a satisfied smile.

-Nice to meet you, Rick. My name is Jack Archer. Second Lieutenant of the RDF.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lisa, Karl

June 10 2005 Los Angeles, UEG

Lisa Hayes puffed, she was sitting at her bedroom desk for a couple of hours trying to finish her speech for the graduation ceremony that would take place at the end of the month but she couldn't concentrate for more than five minutes.  
-Principal Maynard will regret having chosen me- she thought, and then smiled amusedly as she pulled back her arms and her head. She stayed in that position for a few seconds enjoying the tension in her neck and shoulder muscles. That smile that flashed fleetingly over her face and made her eyes shine was no longer an occasional guest in her life. For about three months Lisa's whole life had changed. Yes...she continued to study and was still among the best in her class, but her afternoons and evenings were no longer grey and predictable, a chain of days all the same. Even school mornings were suddenly flooded with colors And Lisa was the prism that reflected those colors. If her father had been with her in California, she thought, her life would be perfect. She started playing with a pink pencil and pass it distractedly over her face, and at that moment her phone vibrated softly.  
-Karl!  
The girl set the device on the video call, not before she had undone her ponytail and quickly put her hair on her shoulders, soon a languid smile appeared between her lips.  
And he, on the other side of the screen, smiled. He was walking in the sun while talking, Lisa could see that he was at the base: Karl crossed the track sideways around the entrance:

-And... after 14 hours on duty, finally out. I think I lost bout 10 years of my life!  
Lisa was vibrating with joy. She was looking at his sweet, brown eyes, with dark eyelashes. She could feel her heart burning, she wished she was there to throw her arms around his neck, kiss him... feel Karl's body pressing against hers and...

She blushed violently.  
-You there Lisa? Are you listening to me?  
-ehmm yes... what were you saying!?  
-I was wondering... if you'd like to join me for dinner.  
Lisa sulked  
\- At dinner? You know I can't be late at night...  
\- And you know I keep only seeing you on the screen I'm gonna go through withdrawal... You'd have an almost-sergeant on your conscience, you know?  
-What do you say, Karl? Are you getting a promotion? -  
-Yes, that's it... but it's classified information -

laughed the young man as he got into his car

And I'm absolutely willing to do anything to celebrate with you Miss Hayes.  
-Anything? Oh Karl I can't wait for my father to get back to California and for you to meet him, I wish I'd stop making all these plans to go out in the afternoon and... I mean, to see you...  
-Don't worry, Lis. I get it. I'm just wondering if...  
-What? - She answered in a worried tone  
\- What would the Admiral say about his daughter, with a guy like me.  
-I'm sure he's gonna like you, very much! I'm sure he will!  
Karl made a puzzled expression, rolling his eyes at the sky.  
-I'm telling you, Karl, my father and I have the same temper!

Corporal Riber Fruhuling thought nebulously about how the time had flown since that afternoon, three months earlier, when he had met by chance Elizabeth, the daughter of the terrible Admiral Hayes. He already knew the Admiral's story, who didn't? Yet as he shook hands with that shy 17-year-old girl, he felt his heart tight, a confused emotion, a mixture of nostalgia and tenderness. He didn't believe in lightning strikes and these kinds of connections, yet that girl was imprinted on him with a disconcerting force. He thought that it was because of the attack on his mother, he had been obsessed with that horrible accident for days. It had happened three years earlier, he had just joined the army. The Australian UEG base , where one of the underground Grand Cannons was secretly being perfected, had been partially attacked and destroyed. The cannon was badly damaged. And then next the assassination attempt on the Admiral and his family during a representative trip to Melbourne. By an incredibly fortuitous coincidence Donald Hayes was not in the institutional car that had been stuffed with TNT by the Anti-Unification forces. It was just his wife and an escort of seven people who had been blown up with her. The Admiral's daughter, Elizabeth, had stayed in Adelaide for a school seminar. And so, Sarah Hayes had died a heartbreaking death. Karl remembered the feeling of terror that had gripped him as he watched the news in the Academy, where he had entered only six months earlier. "And so... this is war," he thought terrified. He didn't want to feel terror, he didn't want to feel disgust, but those were the only feelings that shook his conscience. He had signed up for the military to continue his studies. It was his only way to get his engineering degree in that newly unified new world and he had ended up thinking that the war might never come to his side. On the day of the attack, he bitterly realized how close, palpable the danger was. Danger and pain spared no one, not even Admiral Hayes' daughter.  
Karl still wondered confusedly whether his interest was not due to that, yet it could not simply be tenderness for a girl who had lost her mother so violently, who had been through so many trials at such a young age.

The corporal had been rash, well, the facts were telling. But the urgency of the imminent war and the danger of the continue close ups on civilians had made all the young soldiers reckless, little inclined to reflection: those days were restless. And though Karl was a fairly sensible guy, he was not yet 22 years old... Blood was pumping in his veins tho, despite all this. During his licenses or around the city he had a rather defile attitude, little inclined to put himself at the center of attention. Nevertheless, he knew that girls noticed him and that women on the base often looked at him. He was a tall, dark-haired guy with warm, elongated hazel eyes with long eyelashes. He had a naturally refined manner that immediately struck Serena Seymour when they met during a reception. She had managed to get herself officially introduced by her father that same evening, but Riber Fruhling had gone no further than a simple chat. Serena was certainly a wonderful girl, but she was underage. Why now, all of a sudden, had he come to ask her to help him meet Lisa Hayes? Maybe because he felt she wanted the same? That she wanted to see him again, talk to him... maybe kiss him? He closed his eyes. Was he in love? His heart began to beat fast in his ears. He knew nothing gonna be easy.  
Lisa Hayes, like every time she planned to meet Karl Riber at a time other than the stolen minutes on her way out of school, entered a state of analysis worthy of a federal agent. Although she hated the idea of lying her father, she decided she would tell him everything only when he returned to California. The fact was that three months had just flown by, and the Admiral was not one for big video chats. Lisa wasn't naive enough not to know that her very steps was monitored and that Mrs. Ross, the housekeeper, and Lieutenant Miro were always watching her. Plus, there were eight armed guards staking out the Hayes' estate day and night. At some point, she had also begun to think that her father's employees had suddenly become her accomplices, since her father had never ever hinted with her at any speech other than her homework or the graduation ceremony. Lisa had told him quickly that he had recently made friends with Serena and a couple of other girls, and the Admiral had been pleased but hadn't gone into it. If Lisa had wanted to, she would have found the whole thing rather strange, the Admiral was not what you would call a distracted person. But Lisa didn't want to think, she just didn't want to gamble her luck. Luck ... yes, she was really lucky having met a girl like Serena: smart, beautiful, popular : the daughter of the Deputy Governor of the City Ron Seymour. But above all she was a cheerful girl who knew how to have fun. For three months they had become inseparable, and the homework at her house had become the best hours of her life. She'd never had any friends, real friends.  
-So Lisa don't you have any social profile? -Mmh? She asked her one night  
-You joke, my father would never let me having one... not after... "not after my mother was murdered" she would have say: but she couldn't speak those words.  
-I see... so... let's put it this way: if Corporal Riber Fruhuling wanted to contact you... he'd better write you a letter and send you a courier?! Is that so? - replied Serena  
Lisa blushed violently  
-What up Serena what are you saying?!  
-What I'm saying! Serena let herself fall on the bed in a languid pose  
-I happened to know him first, you remember? - she said theatrically.  
Lisa began to tremble involuntarily  
-but of course... I...  
-Youuuuuu! - continued Serena- you said he's cute! You like him!  
-No I... I didn't say that...  
-Yes you did!- Serena got up on her knees on the bed grabbing a pillow and hurling it at full speed at Lisa's skull. She took the heat.  
-I'm telling you, yes! You love him!  
-Serena, stop it! Lisa was on the verge of tears and Serena noticed it because she suddenly burst out laughing and fell back on the bed.  
-oh, Lis, you're so sweet! You're gonna kill me laughing!  
Lisa was undecided whether to be relieved or outraged.

Serena took her smartphone and waved it in front of her nose.  
-You're really silly, come here! I have here a piece of information, highly... classified... information...  
On Serena's chat line that was a photo that only showed a three-quarter face covered by a military beret.  
-He text me this morning!  
Serena was squinting her eyes out laughing. She was having a good time at Lisa's expense that didn't know what to think.  
-Come on gimme that phone!  
\- What manners Miss Hayes! You should be a little more delicate!  
-Serena please! stop making fun of me!  
Lisa stood up offended... she took a few steps towards the window and looked out. She was dying of curiosity but would never give in.  
-Come on Lisa! -  
Serena had caught up to her backs and grabbed her shoulder. She reached up to her ear  
\- Don't get mad, and then I'm the one who should be mad at you! She whispered  
Lisa turned around and found herself facing her friend's smiling blue eyes  
\- You? With me? What did I do?  
-well look... -I'd say you impressed a guy... Serena put the phone in front of Lisa's eyes - read it yourself... you hit him! - she went on with her voice set- straight to the heart!  
Lisa couldn't believe her ears. Was she making fun of her? Did Corporal Riber really ask for her?  
-Oh Lisa that's great!  
Serena grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her...  
-I'm so happy for you! she whispered in her ears as she held her tight.  
Lisa was baffled. She couldn't believe any of that. That an older boy like Riber was asking about her. That a guy might like her... but especially him! That Serena was a dear friend and that she was as happy for her as if she was for herself. It was all unbelievable. Her heart was grateful. She responded to the hug with all the joy she had.

She and Riber. The two of them had met many times during those few months, always with Serena's complicity who organized some meets. They had often met on her way out of school in the afternoon, while Lieutenant Miro waited inside the Mercedes and Lisa tried to hide behind a column in the entrance. But more than anything else, the friendship between the two was based on phone calls. Very long video calls in which the two young people told each other their short lives. Lisa had been able to talk about her mother's death, about the attack. The hasty escape to California, and even bout her childhood in Japan, surely the best days of her life.

-And now! -Because we all come from different places, you have to tell me something in your own language! - had said Serena standing solemnly up on the sunny patio of her home.

The water in the pool shimmered in the afternoon sun sending gleams breaking through the large windows of the porch. A group of young people sat on deckchairs or cross-legged on the floor, sipping iced tea and beer. Among them in informal clothes there were Karl Riber and his comrade Alex Louan, then some school friends, and few guys with whom Serena played tennis. Of course it was Lisa.  
-So, Corporal Riber, why don't you start?  
Riber smiled compassed  
-What you want me to say? I speak English.  
-Yes, but you're German... or not?  
-Just my last name. I can't speak any language! I speak ours badly enough too!  
The crew laughed carelessly at the jokes that crossed each other. Even glances kept meeting, especially Lisa and Karl ones.  
-Then... it's Lisa Hayes's turn! Tell us some of Aussie jokes about, some cow herd slang or... whatever!  
Lisa almost choked on the drink she was sipping.  
-But I don't know any Australian herd jokes! ... I'm Japanese!  
All the guys turned around to look at her: her very white skin, her chest and neck covered in blushes of redness, her golden brown hair, with some blonde locks lightened by the sun, her green eyes. Everything could be except a Japanese girl. A general laughter infected everyone and vibrated in the hot air.

-Oh Lisa! You're so sweet! what are you talking about? - laughed Serena

-I was born in Japan, that's true! - said Lisa shyly - it's the language of my childhood, well, if you ask me where I'm from, I'd say... from Japan!

Riber stared intensely at her for long moments

-Oh but that's so cool! Why don't you say something in Japanese!?

The only thing I can say in Japanese is... Only you! - Serena started humming a song that was very popular at the time, and soon everyone joined in and sang

-Kimi ni sasayaku, Memories! Futarinonatsumonogatari! Only You, gin no bīchi de... precious love! Nureta suhada dakishime namida o umi ni kaesu no sa... Just Only You*!

That's right! - said Corporal Louan, I never understood what the hell he's saying, but damn if it's not a song that gets you...

-Come on Lisa... Why don't you translate the text for us?

Lisa looked down at the floor, involuntarily moving one knee.

-Well... It's... a simple love song.

Her eyes met those of Karl who smiled tenderly at her. Her heart was making somersaults inside his chest, she felt blushing and couldn't pick up the thread of the conversation.

\- I think at the end of the day - Riber said - it really doesn't matter where each of us came from... now the world is united under one flag!

Lisa gasped to hear again the words her father had spoken a short time before.

-Oh that's how a military man talks! -Serena jumped on and joined hands in her theatrical style.

-I do believe that the army will save us!

-I don't know what we're supposed to be saved from! -puffed out by one of the tennis boys – maybe... aliens?

Riber and Louan shared a glance with a confused expression, but it was al lost in laughter.

-Why don't we dance? Oh please can we, Serena? - proposed one of the girls.

Nostalgic music soon filled the valley as the sky tinged with red and violet shades and gently brushed the citrus trees that surrounded the mansion. A very long barbed wire fence surrounded by radar flanked the park, but the guys could not see it, because it was submerged by the trees. They couldn't even see the armed guards lurking behind the balustrades and a drone circling discreetly in the sky just above their heads. The kids were dancing and laughing and fooling around, drinking a little bit. Everything was perfect.

Lisa soon found herself standing on the sidelines under a tree full of fruit so shiny to look fake. The sunlight on the patio was bright orange. She was wearing a simple white linen dress with small embroideries that soon had taken the shades of gold. Karl Riber was in front of her and his eyes seemed to absorb that light, sending back a thousand flashes. He wanted pick a lock of that long, honey-colored hair and feel it slipping through his fingers, yet he couldnt even lift his hand. Lisa had leaned against the trunk of the tree and waited for his word. But he said nothing. He looked at her.

-Do I have something on my face? -She asked him in a whisper

Karl awoke as if from a dream

-No... I... no, no, absolutely. It's a beautiful evening. You are... - he swallowed - You look beautiful tonight.

-Lisaa! Hey, Lisa! -The girls were calling her from the porch

-Lisa Hayes, where are you?

She suddenly moved away from the trunk of the tree, unwittingly approaching Karl managing overtake him but he took her by the wrist gently. She turned three-quarters of the way, their bodies touched each other.

-Wait...

She lifted her face and their eyes collided, producing a thousand discharges of light that flew everywhere.

Lisa's heart was beating incredibly fast in the veins of that wrist he was still holding and she felt she couldn't take much more of all the commotion that was numbing her legs and increasing her breathing.

-So... is this love? - she caught herself thinking confusedly

Karl had tilted his face sideways and still hesitated, she stood still, waiting. She had never been so close to a person as to feel his breath. Their lips brushed, and she saw in his eyes a thousand golden bubbles swimming in the light .He continued to hold her wrist but soon his fingers opened to slip into hers, he caressed her hand as he closed his eyes: and then their open lips met. A long moment in which everything was decided. Karl caressed her cheek as he walked away from her flushed face, with an indecipherable expression that she would never forget. Then Lisa smiled, and so did he, soon their hands clasped urgently. Karl grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, this time holding her against his body and making her head spin. She squeezed his shoulder inside that dizziness. It was the first time a boy touched her and it was the first time she touched a boy. Their tongues met, making them shiver to the tip of their hair: everything was incredibly suspended in time.

-Lisa, Karl! Where are you?- The voices came from afar, from another dimension.

The two looked at each other in the eye again and Lisa smiled again with joy.

-...Maybe... we'd better go.

-The goddamn curfew! Lisa puffed up again, standing up and wandering around the room barefoot and listless. How much longer is it going to last? Would it last forever? Since President Niven was assassinated and after these new elections in the UGE, even California... all the United States previously spared from guerrilla, had been subject to attacks, uprisings and protests that had resulted in bloodshed military scramble and police intervention. Lisa didn't want to admit to herself that she was beginning to hate this. But how could she hate what her father saw as life itself? She sadly smiled as she remembered the big farmhouse in Australia, the huge park that surrounded it. How she and her mother took long walks with the pets until sunset, how she layed on the grass rubbing her face on the ground, feeling the beats of nature, a connection she had forgotten. Suddenly he slipped down the corridor and ran barefoot down the stairs, fast along the hallway, opening the heavy wooden door and jumping the steps two by two until she came out onto the tiled patio flooded with light.

-Miss Hayes! Where you going? - the housekeeper shouted from one of the rooms inside-

-Miss Hayes!

-I'm in the garden! -She answered without stopping running, and the further away she went from the square and the more she stepped on the grass that lay in front of her, the more she felt the need to run, stronger and stronger, the air lashed her cheeks, the hot wind burned her eyes, she ran as fast as she could, to the limit, until the breath was drained until the house was far behind her. She was panting with her hands on her knees, shortness of breath, her hair clinging to her face. She looked up to the horizon behind the fence, and could see the ocean. She crawled on all fours on the ground and then let herself go without forces with her face on the grass, crushing herself with all the strength she had on the soft carpet dotted with small clovers and country flowers that had escaped the gardener's scythe. She breathed hard with his nose into the ground, a lonely tear slipped from one eye.

-Mom... - whispered silently

Lisa stood there for a few minutes, motionless, until she realized that the ground beneath her was vibrating. She lifted her face halfway up and saw that her left hand on the grass was moving, it wasn't her shaking, all the air around her was pierced by an indescribable rumble, closer and closer, like a drill, like the heavy step of a train, but the vibration was coming from the air. She rose to her knees. The branchees of the trees in the avenue vibrated at the same rhythm as her knees, causing the birds to flutter, and suddenly a giant shadow obscured the sun.

\- An earthquake...?

Lisa stood up terrified and with no time to realize her red cotton dress rose in a whirlwin together with her hair that intertwined like inside a turbine, making her believe that in a moment that tornado would have lifted her off the ground.

The shadow had blinked her vision and after interminable seconds she saw an immense plane flying low above her head, emitting an unbearable roar. Behind that first one, two planes, and behind them four more and then many others: huge warplanes decorated with colours that Lisa had never seen before, they rushed into the fraction of a second one behind the other, obscuring the sunlight, releasing their thrusters that lit the clear sky like neon discharges. Lisa couldn't hold back a huge scream and, trying to keep her dress at bay, she began to run under the planes, at first little unsteady then faster and faster, feeling carried away by their speed, really feeling like flying: But soon even the last formation overcame the short stretch that the girl was crossing with all the strength she had, she raised her arms, turning on herself and jumping high, screaming for no reason until the last fighter disappeared behind the horizon, making foam the surface of the sea.

Lisa had never ever seen anything such amazing in her entire life, she felt the urgency to tell it to someone to describe somehow what she was feeling. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell her father that she loved Karl and that she had seen those huge fighter planes migrating east, she just didn't know why.

She tried to call the Admiral, who answered after several rings.

-Lisa! Is something wrong?

\- Dad...uh ... What up? No, I was wondering, I... just want to hear from you.

-Mmh I am really busy now but... we can talk later, tonight

Lisa took a long breath and the Admiral could see his daughter's flushed cheeks and messed-up hair through the screen.

-It's all right, Lisa? Is it that you were running or something?

-Uh, actually, yeah, right now, here in the park.

The admiral got a blurred look in his eyes.

-Look Dad...- Lisa instinctively came up to the screen and almost pinched her nose on the display.

-Watashi ga mita subarashī mono o mita!**- she continued in a sigh

-Nani o mita?

-Sugu ni koko ni... Watashi wa mimashita... Sentōki no kyodaina sentai wa, sukunakutomo watashi wa omou ni, hotondo zujō o hikuku tonda!

-Lisa... sentoki?

-Matawa gun'yō-ki.. maybe?

Admiral Hayes's face, who had frowned just before, relaxed...

-and tell me what they were like?

-Oh, I've never seen anything like that... huge, huge jets! Decorated with skull and bones

Lisa laughed excitedly

-Did you like them, hmm?

-Oh it was amazing. Anata wa korera no hikōki o shiki suru to omoimasu ka? Anata wa Papa?

-uh ehh sort of Lisa! But you calling me for asking that?

-Uh sure! And...

Lisa took a deep breath feeling it was time to talk, now or never.

And Papa I... I wanted to ask your permission to go out for dinner... I...

-Do you want to go out at dinner?

-I'll get the driver, dad, and before curfew I'll be home, I promise, please, please!

Admiral Hayes quickly looked at the digital clock on his desk. He wanted to stay and talk to his daughter, especially as her behaviour made him restless. But a meeting with the UEG board would begin in four minutes. He looked out the window, the snow was coming down from the sky in big rags, everything was completely white and blank.

-Tell me, Lisa, is it hot up there in the hills?

-Pretty hot dad, it's June! So! what are you saying? Will you let me go?

-You're going out with friends from school?

Lisa hesitated for a moment, she wanted to tell him that, actually no, that she was on a date with a boy and that she had fallen for him, but suddenly it all seemed ridiculous and she nodded her head...

-Friends from school.

Lisa threw the phone on the bed growling with frustration. She put her hands on her head and cursed her situation. Why did everything have to be so difficult? She knew her father had become so obsessive after the bombing, and sure, she admitted she was right. But Lisa didn't know how to tell him that now she wanted... what did she want? She just wanted to live. She lay on the floor trying to come up with a plan: eliminate Lieutenant Miro? Maybe Karl had a gun or some anaesthetic drug or one of those truncheons that shocks you. She broke into a silent laugh, "Maybe I can buy his silence?" Of course not... the Admiral would have paid him a lot more than Lisa could have ever scraped out of his cards. But what if...

In the end, as usual, the solution came from the outside.

-I can't believe your father won't let you date a guy, you're 17, you're a senior for God's sake! -

Lisa narrowed her eyes ajar with sadness.

\- Serena I... after my mother died my dad is, well... he's scared.

Serena smiled tenderly

\- I'm sorry honey, you're right. And then he's an important person, I mean... but look, we're all so unlucky, all of us. This curfew already keeps us from living through the night. The last time I went out in the dark was at least four years ago. Where to? To the drive-in with my mom and her new boyfriend! Then it was all gone, goodbye nights out! But it's ok we gonna have fun in the sun!

Serena could really take everything on the bright side.

The two girls climbed into Serena's sports car while Lieutenant Miro manoeuvred the Mercedes and followed them discreetly from a distance.

-I'm sure your driver is a real henchman," said the girl.

\- I'm sorry - replied Lisa - I'm forever in your debt.

-Don't worry, Lis, but promise me you'll talk to your dad! Oh! I mean, we gonna graduate in two weeks! I can't believe it! And at the ceremony I guess he'll be there, and Riber too! They'll finally get to know each other. Besides, I want to meet the admiral too!

Serena kept talking cheerfully as she drove down the interstate to the uptown L.A. neighbourhoods. The two girls tied up in front of a new fusion restaurant. Serena left her keys with the valet and elegantly stepped out of the car.

-And now, she said in one wink - your lieutenant henchman will have a lovely evening admiring the parking lot!

The two girls laughed, because Serena had booked a private room that overlooked a garden terrace.

-And from up there even if Lieutenant Miro can't keep an eye on you...Hey soldiers!

The two girls came up in their shorts and high-heeled sandals. They both wore loose hair on their shoulders and elegant, flared tops.

Alex Louan smiled while he looked at them coming.

-Who d've thought we'd end up dating such rich, sophisticated girls? -he said by pushing Karl Riber with one elbow.

He smiled in ecstasy at seeing Lisa so enchanting as she walked into the lobby leading to the terrace.

-you can say that

\- and especially minors !- Alex continued with a sneer

\- Hey cut it out, man. You know my intentions are serious.

-Yes, of course, that's what you'll tell the Admiral too, right?

Karl's face went dark for a moment, but in the meantime the two girls had already joined them. Karl shook hands with them both.

-You look beautiful tonight, ladies.

-Very beautiful - echoed Louan

Lisa shook a lock of hair from her shoulders, a gesture she learned from Serena and that had now become a habit.

The four young people spent the evening talking about their lives, their past, but above all about the future that all four hoped would be better than the present.

-Oh, I can't believe we're finally graduating in a few days!- Said Serena with a drama gesture.

\- I'm going to Brown, and this mean girl is gonna sign for the army...I can't believe we're never gonna see you again Lisa!

-We always got these cute stuff- she smiled as she lifted her smartphone in her hand.- I'll call you every day!

-And you gentlemen soldiers? - Serena went on- You'll be rotting at Kern's base for how many years?

Riber burst out laughing

-Oh no... at least not me! I'm going to graduate next year... Aerospace engineering and then... I'll be get assigned to a research center

-You mean you're going to end up in space? -Mm-hmm? -Serena naively said- and you, Alex?

-Yeah, me too. I mean, I don't think I'm gonna end up in space, and neither does Karl. We're gonna take care of air traffic.

-Speak for yourself- Riber reply casting an intense gaze in the direction of Lisa.

-I want to work in research- he went on, talking to her- I want... I'd like to get into Robotechnology.

-Is that that top secret stuff that everybody's talking bout but nobody knows exactly what it is? -said Serena drinking her glass of wine- my dad doesn't talk about anything else in the house and then when someone asks him questions... which is when I ask him a question he changes topic immediately! It must be so boring. I guess they're making drones more and more intuitive so they can keep an eye on us aaaall the time.

-It's not exactly like that - tried to say Alex Louan, but Serena shut him up with a hand gesture- oh nevermind, hey soldier why don't you take me to the bar for another drink? -Alex stood up immediately in a martial pose and almost dropped the chair.

Serena burst out laughing - at my orders! She said flirty

-She is just overwhelming! Said Karl making Lisa smile

-She's amazing. I think I'm gonna miss her so much

Karl stretched his hand on the table until he touched her own lying motionless on the tablecloth.

-Are you sure you want to join the army?

Lisa looked at him with a questioning look

-I always knew I'd be in the military ...

Karl looked at her intensely - You don't have to, you know...

Lisa took her hand off his and carried them both in her lap.

-You're saying that because you don't think I'm up to it? I'm not?.

Karl looked at her surprised...

-No...oh no Lisa, in reverse! You're so smart, you could do anything. You could get into the best universities in the country... I mean in the UGE.

Lisa smiled and relaxed a little. She put her hands over her hair again.

-Thanks... Karl, But you know, I've been deciding that for a long time, and you're military too.

Riber's forehead frowned for a moment and he didn't speak. Then as he settled his thoughts, he reached out again, this time taking a lock of Lisa's long hair. He slipped it between his fingers.

She blushed at his closeness

\- We're at war, Lis, and although everyone pretends we're not, well, it's the truth. In a minute now, everything could fall apart. There's no place safer, and it just doesn't seem like the right time to join the Army, that's all.

Lisa opened her eyes wide with surprise, and stared at Karl's, who went pretty mesmerized by that look.

-You mean... d'you regret being in the military?

Karl would have say yes, say that if he could go back in time he would never have made this rash decision. That he hated war, that he was afraid... that everything he had imagined for himself was slowly disappearing from his hands. But he was afraid of disappointing her, he was afraid of not being enough for her.

He took her hand again and now she responded to his grip.

-No I don't regret it.

He tried to smile-it's just... that I care about you... I really care about you Lisa,

His voice was trembling and Lisa's heart was beating so fast, he was sincere, she wondered if she could love him like that too.

-Will you come to my graduation ceremony, Karl? She said hopefully.

-On the 30th of June! Sure! I already asked for a license. I wouldn't miss your final speech for the world.

Lisa was glowing with joy

-And my father's gonna be there! I can't wait for you two to meet. I'm so excited!

-Hey you two!?

Serena and Alex waved their arms for them far from the terrace balustrade

-Come here! There's a amazing view!

Lisa and Sergeant Riber walked away from the table, hand in hand towards the blinding light that enveloped their friends. The sun was setting in front of their smiling faces and if it hadn't been for two military helicopters flying a few miles away over the hills, they could have plaine heard the chirping of the birds on the trees.

Admiral Donald Hayes scrolled the images on his monitor with his right hand while, with the other hand he continuously pushed the back of a pen on his desk. The photos and videos showed Lisa and Serena Seymour in the car, and then again the two girls in the company of the two soldiers on the terrace of the restaurant, smiling and chatting. Then again Riber holding a lock of Lisa's hair between his fingers. The admiral toasted himself, sending his gaze from the pictures.

-Sir, are you listening to me?

The voice on the phone was Miro's one.

-Yes, Lieutenant. So... Riber Fruhling was promoted to sergeant. Well, I guess his promotion was already planned.

-Miss Hayes and Miss Seymour are leaving the restaurant now. -Admiral Hayes?

-Good, Miro, bring her back, and call me when you get home. And... thank you.

\- At Orders, sir. Miro closed the call, called back the drone which glided back and closing up in a tiny box on his hand. The driver started the Mercedes and Lisa climbed into the back seat with a sigh. The evening had ended too soon, as always when she spent time with Karl.

Admiral Donald Hayes kept looking at the pictures of Lisa on that sun-drenched terrace. He had never seen her wearing those kind of clothes, and above all, he had never seen her smile like that. He focused deeply on the figure of Riber studying every detail of him. His gaze flashed with hatred.

Hi everyone! What up with quarantine in your country? Hope all gets ok. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Some notes:

*the song the guys are singing at Serena's is called Neverending Summer, a song released in 1984 by Kiyotaka Sugiyama and Omega Tribe

**I heard Lisa and Admiral Hayes speaking in japanese, sometimes: here is the translation

She's telling telling him that she has just seen a squadron of fighter planes. The Admiral asks her if they are military planes. Lisa says she's pretty sure and asks her father if he commands these fighters.

Thank you for reading! soon a new chapter

Mao


	5. Chapter 5 - Changes

June 10 2005 Sacramento, UEG

Rick Hunter was constantly puffing as he tried to compose a literary theme: at the moment he had only written two lines. He had to analyze a damn text 150 years earlier. What's the point!? His gaze wandered around the room that had become his bedroom for a few months. It wasn't big, but it was better than the room inside the mobile home where he had slept for the last seven years. He pulled his head back, shaking his hair, a gesture that irritated his father like few other things in the world. He stood up and approached the handcrafted shelf that he'd built himself with two wooden planks and where he had religiously displayed his trophies. There were a lot among medals, prizes and colored patches: he mirrored himself on the rounded surface of a golden metal trophy. That was, in order of time,the last first prize of a couple of years of victories. Rick blundered off the window, looking out at Alice Fisher's cows motionless in the hot air. He stopped to think nebulously about a lot of things, as his custom. Rick was always amazed at how the threads of thoughts could carry him in so many ways. He'd started out thinking that, as an emcee had said during a race, his last name was a sign of destiny: he was a trophy hunter... well he could say he really was. He found himself thinking about all the incredible things that had come between within last three months. It all started when that army lieutenant, that Jack Archer, had thrown his plane out of the hangar: thenRick had considered running away from home and abandoning Mitch to his fate. What an idea. And then Roy came along, and everything was going to be okay. Rick threw himself face down on the bed, sighing painfully... There was something hurting him, a continuous low, deaf pain that he couldn't pinpoint exactly, maybe in the heart area, but also much lower down, in the bottom of his belly. He squeezed his eyes out, trying to drive away the feeling that were tormenting his young body.  
Rickkkk! - An imperious ringing voice came muffled from the bottom of the stairs  
-You done with your homework?  
Rick squeezed his eyes even harder, burying his head under his arms.

He couldn't believe it. That lieutenant in the defense force, that Jack Archer guy, had evicted him. He'd stuck a receipt in his hand where he'd scribbled his name initials and goodbye. His mockinbird had to be out of the hangar by noon the next day.  
He had looked at him intensely, a look that Rick had sustained with all the anger in his body.  
-Don't take it so childishly- Archer had told him. He seemed a bit sorry- you've got your whole life ahead of you...  
A fucking sentence... Rick thought, just the classic fucking sentence...  
\- I'm not a kid, sir. He answered  
-oh, I can see that. I'm sure you'll be fine. You told me you have a contest in a few days, right? Well I'm sure you'll get the podium too  
Rick ran the risk of smiling with pride, but managed to keep his expression impassive.  
Then the military pilot made to greet him, took a few steps in the corridor until he was shrouded in thick semi-darkness. Rick could only see the man's siloutte as he walked away.  
-don't ever stop... his voice got lost in the walls.

Things had really gone downhill. First he had to tell Mitch that the army had driven the civilian planes out of their hangars, and Mitch had spent about half the day trying to find a way to fix Rick's mockinbird and another plane that supposedly belonged to Roy. As usual, the solution had come from the outside.  
\- Well son, the only thing you can do is take the planes to Alice's farm.  
-What!? -Rick was outraged- you want me to leave my mockinbird in the middle of the fucking cow shit!? No way!  
-Do you have other solution? Besides you won't have to pay rent to keep your bird there. You'll save a lot of money and you can help me out here with the house, in return you'll have to help out Alice, say... a couple of times a week.  
Rick couldn't believe it

\- What you mean? I gotta go shovel cow shit for free? I can't believe you asking me this!  
-I'm not asking you... -you're volunteering to thank Alice and Jessica for their kindness.  
To hear that name Rick got confused, blushed, and couldn't go on, not with the same temper as before. He put his hand in his hair, pulling back his head, a gesture which irritated his father terribly.  
Mitch looked away and clenched his fists  
-it's time you cut your goddamn hair, boy.

The next day, Rick left at dawn to pick up his plane. He had wasted a few minutes scribbling Mitch's signature on the hangar logs and stayed to say goodbye to his mechanical friends.  
-You're all right, kid. Don't flunk out of school. -Frank the oldest man on the team greeted him.  
-That's not gonna happen, chief. And by the way, take a look at the news, you'll see my name among the winners of the next Freeport contest!  
-Good luck kid, we'll be rooting for you!You'll see that when this fucking war is over, the first place that comes out is for you.  
Old Frank looked wistful at Rick's airplane as it flew away into the clear sky to the east.  
-he's a nice guy - he said thoughtful.  
\- he seems to know how to take care of himself- said his colleague as he approached him  
-He grew up pretty much on his own, and fast.

Alice Fisher was a woman in her 40's, with green eyes and bleached blonde hair: she always wore a heavy tan, like almost all California women. Although she looked pretty old to Rick, he couldn't help but notice that she had strong, muscular legs and arms. She was waiting for him in the middle of her land, perched on a ball of hay, intending to manoeuvre him to land safely in the vast expanse of sun-drenched hay. He wore a pair of shorts and a top that left much of his tanned body exposed.  
It was very kind of you Alice - said Rick in one fell swoop as he leapt off the plane and unclogged his ears with his palms.  
She welcomed him with a proud smile - oh leave it alone! It's just a pleasure for me and Jessie get... to... to help you!  
Rick, like every time he heard Jessica's name blushed and lost his train of thought.  
-Uh oh, well - he said with a hand behind the nape of the neck well I, I thought I could pay you back maybe... doing a little work, here at the farm...  
-Oh that's great . We'll talk bout it, Rick. Don't worry bout it. But d'you want to come in the house for a cold drink?  
The chance to see Jessica was terrific. Maybe he'd find her still in her nightwear, or in a bathrobe? His mind go on wandering confusedly as he climbed into Alice's rickety caddy and together they set off for the house that stood out a few miles from the field. Jessica Fisher was an 18-year-old blonde who was about to finish her senior year in high school. She had a slender, graceful body that she certainly didn't hide with clothes on. That's what struck Rick the first time he saw her, along with her freckled skin and her sly, inquisitive green eyes. At about four months after their introduction, Rick still couldn't admit to himself that he had a crush, but he realized that her presence made him feel strangely silent, a kind of idiot. Alice's caddy stopped and lashed out on the hallway, and at that very moment the front door opened wide and an angry Jessica rushed down the steps, wielding a bunch of keys in one hand and a bag in the other.  
-I'm fucking late!  
-Jessica, watch your language! Look who's here. Say hello to Rick.  
Jessica stopped in front of them looking for something animatedly inside the bag, slipped on a pair of black wayfarer glasses  
-oh Rick. Hey... what up?  
Without even looking at him, she got in the car and drove off to the gate.  
After cramming both planes into Alice Fisher, Rick's barn with sad mood and he took public transport back to the city. As he made his way back upside down on the surface subway he mentally retraced the rare occasions he spent time with Jessica. He realized how few and useless they were. Yet he was convinced there was something between them. Yes, but what? Friendship, not really. Perhaps Jessie barely remembered his existence. Maybe he was the kind of guy who get obsessed on things that didn't really exist? Like those nerds who fall in love with idols or even worse, anime characters. He made a grin of disgust, he couldn't be that dumb. He thought about Roy and all his girlfriends. When they traveled around with Mitch's aerobatic circus, well Roy could find girls anywhere. Australia, Europe, Japan. Of course they had a good time, even though Rick had been busy with videogames and planes rather than girls.  
He smiled amused at his upside-down image in the window. Maybe he'd have entertained Jessie with his travel stories, perhaps they'd have made him interesting in her eyes. He promised that next time he would try to talk to her, a real talk. He must ask her to see the air contest on Sunday.

-if Roy was here, everything would be different... -he thought melancholyly.

After a couple of hours Rick Hunter finally arrived at the mobile home, he was mouthlessly dragging his feet, his wet hair stuck to his face and neck, the air was already hot, the crickets making a terrible noise in the trees. So absorbed in his thoughts he didn't immediately realize that there was a car parked on the porch nor even heard the voices coming from the inside, then he suddenly stood on the square suddenly caught in recognizing that familiar timbre.

His eyes opened wide shining with intense blue and a sweet smile rose in his face.

Roy!

He couldn't believe it

\- Roy!

Roy Fokker test pilot of the Robotech Defense Forces was so tall that he had to tilt his head to face the front door. He wore his blond hair lightened by the sun on his forehead and neck, he was still in uniform but had taken off his cap. The degrees on his jacket's tails showed the rank of second lieutenant. He smiled as he slowly walked down the steps

-Hey little brother! About time!

Mitchell Hunter, half-hidden in the half-light of the entrance, gathered a lonely tear as he watched his two sons holding each other in the blinding light.

-But when did you get here!?

-Three minutes ago, I swear, five minutes at the most. -Is that true, Mitch?

-I told you I was coming! Well then? Rick say something!

\- Wouldn't it be better if we go downtown? -Mm-hmm? Said Mitch.- We could have breakfast, a real breakfast- he said with an oblique look as he watched his sons sharing a bottle of beer.

-Rick you shouldn't drink, by the way!

Roy smiled thoughtfully

-Leave him alone, it's just to celebrate me! Cheers little brother!

Rick Hunter had so many questions to ask his brother that his head could not get all his thoughts, and his tongue could not formulate the words, while a pleasant dizziness clouded his brain; he would never admit it, but he had felt lonely. He had no friends; his peers at school were too young for him. He had travelled so many places always and always with older people... he get no connection with 9th grade boys. He got more fun with the mechanics in the hangar.

-Can you believe it? -I can't believe it! Your army buddies evicted my planes from a regularly rented hangar!

Roy remained silent for a moment, thoughtful. He'd heard something about a fighter-testing project in California.

-You see, Rick, I know they're testing new prototypes at Kern base near Los Angeles. Surely that's why they need professional hangars in case of any movement all over California...

-Prototypes of what kind? -Mitch was interested, too.

Roy remained silent again, trying to be clear

-Well... -What do you want to put in a bicycle hangar?

-Yeah, but you talking of fighters, right? -Rick was on pins and needles.

-Is it like driving a Spitfire?

-Well, it's like... -Roy smiled thinking - it's like driving a fucking spaceship.

Rick opened his eyes wide like a child - A spaceship? You mean it's like flying an X-wing?

-Rick the XWings don't exist... Remember, you found out it a few years ago? Mitch laughed out loud at Rick overreaction.

-Dad, don't be silly, of course they exist... -In a galaxy far, far away...said Roy smiling

The all-male family went on chatting jokingly for hours, and then Mitch took both his sons downtown for lunch. For Rick, it was like walking on clouds because Roy, in his flaming uniform, attracted the admiring looks of people passing them on the street. And no less important, he got to eat a lot of food.

He and his father were hanging on Roy's every word, and although Mitch was more interested in pay and remuneration in the RDF and Rick in the famous fighters both wanted to know about Roy's personal life.

-No... -I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you want to know, Dad.

-Come on Roy! I'm never gonna believe this.

-What I mean is... -I just don't have one!

Rick and Mitch Hunter still hadn't realized how much Roy he'd changed. After 11 months of not seeing him they were too excited to notice the wrinkle that had formed on his lips and gave him a sad expression. His icy eyes had become colder and wary even though a spark of affection still flashed as he tenderly looked at his little brother. Roy was not one to brag about his family's successes, especially since his decision to join the army had put Mitch's air circus in crisis. He couldn't deny it. He tried to belittle the fact that at the Academy he had climbed classes for his innate flying skills, he was a massive, precise and lethal pilot, and in fact a few months he was immediately chosen-with a small team of students- to test new fighters in Russia. Then he moved to Alaska to test fire between jets and weapons on the ground: shortly before the assassination of Prime Minister Niven he had spent three weeks on a Robotech aircraft carrier in the middle of the Pacific. A huge factory in the middle of the sea sailing in the open waters of the island of South Atalia. There he had found a fellow Academy who had taken her graduation the year before. She was working in research, and Roy didn't take long to "connect" with her

-And you're not gonna show us a picture?

-I'm not! There's no such thing Rick... You could get sick from how beautiful she looks.

-I don't think so - he answered shaking his hair, a gesture that irritated his father terribly - and you know well I don't like old bags.

-Rick! I assure you, she is anything but a cougar...

-Aries Turner! Then this doctor with honors has a name!

Rick was laughing too.

-Why don't you show me your girlfriend instead? What's her name...Je...-

Rick blushed violently, swallowing

-Stop it! Roy!

All of a sudden Mitch was incredibly interested too.

-You have a girlfriend, son? How come I don't know anything bout it?

Roy gave him a bump on the neck.

-Well, he's still your son, isn't he, Mitch? Why you surprised!?

-Okay, I told you a lie. Half a lie.

Rick whispered in the backseat to Roy's ear while Mitch filled the car gas tank on the interstate.

-But please, don't say anything to Mitch, okay?

-Okay, okay.

Roy was amused by little Rick's scare.

-I'm not gonna say anything, but if I understand you correctly...

-Roy swirled one finger in the air - If I understand, you have a crush on Mitch's girlfriend's daughter... I mean, technically, you're brothers, are you? -He burst out with a loud laugh - and worse than ever - you never had the guts to tell her you like her! - I'd re-evaluate the incest thing. It's okay thou... that this is a hopeless redneck town.

-Stop it Roy! Rick was exasperated.

-Oh, Mitch, your kids are so handsome. -Look at them! You should have made them movies.  
Alice Fisher smiled delightfully as she served the main course in the large, cool dining room on the ground floor of the farm. A gentle breeze flowed through the wide open windows, mixing the smell of cow with the penetrating aroma of mastic and herbs. In the same way the boiling roast filled up the noses of the diners with its scent. Jessica Fisher sat listlessly beside Rick, her hand picking up a cheek as she looked down at Roy who was right in front of her. At the head of the table sat Mitch and Alice. Mitch was particularly elegant and starched by his standards, Rick wore a simple blue shirt and jeans that made him suffer from the heat, while Roy had his uniform with his second lieutenant rank in plain sight.  
-Thank you very much Alice, it's all very good- said the pilot politely. He had decided to avoid the girl's inquisitive gaze but felt slightly under her control.  
-Well, Lieutenant, you want to tell us the Army canteen isn't five-star? -Mm-hmm? The taxes we pay to the government for the army should give you oysters for breakfast every day.  
-Jessica! - Alice silenced her by wielding a ladle in midair...  
-Sorry, Lieutenant, it's at that stage that...  
Roy looked at her intensely- I wouldn't say it, Jessica, let's say that's the name of the meal is slop for a reason...  
-...With the taxes this new government imposes on the rest of us poor former Americans... Jessica had slammed her open hand open on the table, jolting Rick's plate. - We should at least be aware of what the army is doing with our money.  
-Jessica...  
Mitch tried to deflect the speech with little success.  
-Jessie's gonna be graduating from high school in a few months... she's very much into politics  
Roy nodded without losing eye contact with Jessica, while Rick was stunned and kept looking at both of them.  
-Can you believe that half of the misery we earn here at the farm goes into taxes? I guess I have the Defense Forces to thank for not having the money to pay for college!  
-It's not the Defense Forces that make the decisions in politics...- tried to say Mitch, but Fokker interrupted him.  
-So Jessie... -Do you think it was a mistake uniting Earth's Governments?  
Jessica's eyes shone with anger...  
-Absolutely! The UEG imposed a central government without asking our opinion! And what did it lead to? Only war, devastation... poverty. Americans will no longer have a normal life...ah sorry  
there are no more Americans, no more nations. The world is united under one flag," she continued, making an institutional voice...  
Alice was really embarrassed about the show her daughter was putting on. She really wanted to make a good impression on Mitch's son.  
-Come on, honey, Lieutenant Fokker's gonna think you're on the side of the anti-unification forces! -She said with a nervous resolve  
Jessica choked on a growl

\- Sometimes I think...  
Fokker looked at her even more intensely

\- Do you think they're right? Are you sure, Jessica?  
-I think... that...  
-I don't think you're that naive... and since you care about politics you should know that the creation of this centralized government has prevented a much worse war from breaking out: our America and few other countries against the rest of the world.  
No one answered. Alice was dismayed, Mitch was embarrassed, and Rick... Rick couldn't admit that very often he had thought the same.  
It was Roy's job to restore some harmony.  
-It's not so bad, you know? Meanwhile, you can travel anywhere without a passport. Besides, there are not so many differences between people... I mean, we all have two eyes, two arms, two legs... we piss all the same!  
A relaxed laughter overwhelmed all the diners, even Jessie gave a little smile. Rick looked tenderly at her.  
-Rick, for example, tell us about the public baths in other countries... -I'm sorry.  
Mitch smiled smugly  
-I and the guys have been all over the place with the air show. Japan, China, Middle East... Australia... Europe... how many public baths have you seen, son?  
Rick instinctively took a hand behind the nape of his neck. - Infinite, Dad!  
Roy looked at him winking - Alice, Jessie, you should know that even though he's got a marble-hard head our Rick has learned a lot of languages. Every time we stayed in one place for a week, Rick became bilingual.  
-Sure it was because you and Mitch used to leave me at the hotel all night watching TV!  
The diners laughed and laughed.  
Alice crossed her arms - Poor baby! I wonder what you two were doing out there...  
-Before there was no curfew Alice- Mitch raised his glass- then we gotta hurry. The alarm's gonna go off any minute, gotta get home.  
They greeted each other on the ground as the dying sun flooded the fields with orange light. The air was crystal clear, the scent of hay overwhelming. Jessie approached Roy with contrition. She wore a top that left very little to the imagination and Roy sometimes got lost in these matters.  
-Hey Lieutenant Fokker... I'm sorry about before. I'm not really mad at the military. I mean, you know...  
-Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about college. Couldn't you apply for a scholarship or something? You're a cheerleader, right?  
Jessica made a surprise expression- A cheerleader? What makes you think that?  
-Well in my day the prettiest girls were intended to be cheerleaders!  
Jessica burst out laughing, shaking her head with embarrassment, while Rick watched the whole scene with his mouth open, and he walked over to the two of them.  
-That's enough now!  
Roy looked at him winking.  
-Excuse me, little brother, and then he turned to Jessica- I wouldn't make him jealous.  
Jessica was more confused than before.

-Jealous? Rick? What you talking about?  
-Leave him alone! You're busting my balls, Roy!  
The three of them smiled goodbye, Jessica and Roy shook hands...  
-Goodbye Lieutenant... Rick, next time I want you to tell me all about your travels. I can't believe you never told me anything.  
-Oh yes, but...Of course. -Rick blushed and suddenlydidn't know what to say anymore.  
Roy was in such a good mood in the car, and as he drove into town, he couldn't stop praising the farm and Alice and her cooking, suddenly even old Sacramento wasn't such a bad town.  
But once back home, and when Rick wasn't within earshot Roy couldn't help but express his concern...  
-I don't like where Rick is going with this.  
-What, son? No, he's a good boy. He's also grown for his age  
-I'm sure he is but All he's doing was ditch school this year. He'll flunk out, you'll see. And then he has no friends. He just hangs out with 50-year-old mechanics down at the hangar.  
-Neither were they- Mitch replied, sighing - Life hasn't been easy for us after you left the air show.  
Roy leaned against the door frame undecided whether to go on with the conversation. Was it true, had he abandoned his family?  
He said nothing.  
-I'll ask Jessica to help the kid with his homework.  
Roy raised an eyebrow  
-I don't like that girl! She's a bad influence on Rick  
-I thought you two made up a little while ago. - Mitch was visibly surprised  
-She can be cute, okay, but she makes dangerous speeches... I wonder if she's inside some protest group. They're popping up everywhere in California.  
Mitch looked at him bitterly  
-I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to offend Alice, or...whatever...

Rick remembered that Sunday, almost three months earlier, when he won first prize in the airline contest where he lied about his age. At Freeport Airport, boys and girls from all over California aged 18 to 30 competed with him. Mitch, Alice and Jessica were in the stands cheering him on, like a real family: it had been an indelible moment in time. He had thought that if Roy were here, then it would be perfect. At the end of the performance he had done a very precise Immelman maneuver. He had slid his mockinbird almost to the edge of the track and then on the way up he had drawn a J with white smoke that swelled in the blue sky.  
When the emcee asked him who the dedication was for, Rick smiled as he looked at a girl in the stands.  
-It's... for a friend.  
A thousand dollars! Rick Hunter couldn't believe he would win all that money, maybe this competition thing could could turn into a real job. He wont need school or any of that crap, he wouldn't have to live in that old moving house anymore. He'd start travelling again. His heart was full of hope. He felt invincible. Sort of a wonder kissed by the blessing goddess. In front of him was a big road paved with gold tiles... well say, paved with prizes and medals. And maybe... he looked out of the corner of his eye at Jessica, sitting in the back seat next to him. He blushed as he looked at the freckled skin on her arms and chest. The wind coming through the window gently waved her blond hair caught by a pin.  
She noticed his look and smiled tenderly. Yes, maybe he could have kissed her, early at night. Soon he get surprised when all his wishes started to come true.

First the house. Not even a week after the flight contest and while Rick was training for a new one, Mitch, with no preamble told him they were moving to Alice's house. Rick was speechless, after so many years he was moving into a real home! A bedroom with a window and everything. Of course it was small and narrow, but it was really great for him. In the meantime he had been able to decorate it with all his trophies, his collector models and some prints of 20th century warplanes. Alice had been very nice to let him paint in blue the walls. So all his planes seem to be flying in the room's sky.

Rick gasped into the pillow breathing deeply: it was almost the end of school and he had to do his best not to fail, the fact is that he couldn't think of concentrating. Although Jessie often helped him with his homework, lately she was being very busy with her graduation. Although she read a lot of books, she wasn't a model student either. What made Rick nervous was not so much the risk of flunking out but the evenings Jessie spent in her room with her classmates. Especiall one in particular, Mark Jensenn, a blond, goggle-eyed, flighty-looking guy. He had heard them giggling from the other side of the wall and felt shut out and jealous. Out of the pastimes of the olders. That day Mark was at the farm, in the kitchen with Jessica, laughing and joking while she got them something to eat. He could hear them. He got out of bed with his hair totally messed up and dropped downstairs like a fury, jumping the steps two by two, opening the kitchen door wide.

Jessica and her friend were sitting on stools and stared for a moment with their mouths open.

-Rick Hunter!- she said with her eyes ajar. D' you know how to knock?

-Well, the kitchen's a common space, it's not your bedroom! -I don't know what you're talking about. He replayed beaten with a voice a bit too harsh...

Mark looked up at him from below trying to impose his supremacy.

-What do you have to do? Mark and I... we are eating

-I see that.

Rick started hanging around the room, not knowing exactly what to do.

The two of them kept quiet

-What? are you on private conversation? Something I can't hear? - he realized he was making a fool of himself. But the urge to bother Jessica was stronger than anything

-Fuck, Rick! - Jessica raised her voice and stood up, wielding a sandwich in mid air...

-No wait- Mark gently grabbed her by the elbow making Rick even angrier.

-Why don't we just tell him?

Jessica looked at Mark inquisitively

-Are you kidding me?!

-So Hunter, since you're so since you're so odd I'll tell you what we talking about... you know California Governor Candidate Ron Seymour is visiting Sacramento ?

Rick nodded, he'd seen something in the news.

-Well our anti- unification war, to say... Pacifist Resistance Group will be there to demonstrate!

Rick squinted his eyes? -Huh?

Resistance group? Anti unification wars? And more importantly, what d'he mean by "ours"?

So Roy was right... Jessie was in one of those Anti-Government Movements... Rick couldn't believe he was unaware of such important thing in her life.

-That's right -You told him.

Jessica, turned to Rick, and she went on a

-... You're not to tell anyone, not even your brother!

-Yes, it's true. His brother's in the army!- said Mark with contempt.

Rick was upset. He didn't know whether to beat that guy or get light-years away from the girl who was letting him down. But Jessie had got to know him. She took a few steps towards him and looked him straight in the eye until he looked away.

-Hey Rick can I trust you? -Mm-hmm? You have to understand it's our duty to take a stand against this government ...that's been imposed on us. We are tomorrow's voters. We need to be able to express our dissent. The future of world belongs to us.

Rick looked up at her. In a few sentences, she had him completely on her side. She smiled lovely.

-You see Mark? Rick feels the same way. It has nothing to do with the military, at all.

-It's true- Rick said without too much assumption.

Mark waved a hand carelessly

\- okay you get me. In fact... why don't you come along?

Rick bleached – I? What?

-Yeah... of course if you're up for it, yeah.

Rick looked at Jensen in anger, then looked at Jessie again.

-What's it gonna take? Basically you wave a handmade sign and yell with your fist closed to the sky, isn't it?

Jessie burst out laughing

\- Oh Rick, it's not really like that, but I'm sure you gonna love it, feel a sense of unity... and communion, feeling like part of a group... I think you need an experience like that.

Rick nodded at both of them.

-Then.. we're gonna skip school, and you can ride with me in the car...

Mark Jensen waved his finger in front of Rick's nose.

-I advise you Hunter, not a word. Ok?

-Ok.

Hi, how are you? 

How's your quarantine going? I think this will be the next-to-last chapter on teenage days. Then we get into the action. Let me know if you have any suggestions + if you like it.

Mao


	6. Chapter 6 - The Black Parade - Part I

June 10, 2005, Sacramento California.

Rick Hunter stood silent while alternately watching Jessie and Mark. It seemed like their pact was sealed by that silence and there wasn't much to add. Rick had immediately regretted his scene, and even agreeing to join the guys and the protest group thing. Again, that feeling of not being 100% honest made him sick. Jessie walked up to him and brushed his shoulder with her fingertips, making him shudder from head to toe...  
-Hey Rick, are you okay?  
He stared at her intensely, a look Jessica didn't know him. This time, she was the one who looked down on the floor.

-I'm fine. Gotta go. Rick opened the front porch door to the kitchen and quickly disappeared into the dazzling sun. He walked moving his arms, and shook his head pulling his hair back. The sun was harshly burning his eyelids and his face. He ran as if he wanted to leave the warm air behind, to break that barrier between him and Jessica, finally crossing the border that separated him from the world of adults.  
Just around the corner, Mitch was kneading sacks of grain into the thin shadow streak that fell off the roof of the barn.  
-Rick! Where are you going boy!  
Rick did not answer and gave him a distracted look  
-Rick, you finish your homework?  
He clenched his fists- I did! -He lied without stopping: he went into the big dark barn, mentally arranging the steps to get out before Mitch made some excuse and stopped him. The fan caught on the hooks crawled when Rick slid the webbing between his fingers. The engine mumbled under his seat as the plane came awkwardly out of its lair.  
Mitch saw him just in time as he made a semicircle maneuver over the pavement and picked up speed, chased him for a moment, clumsily jumping behind the tail of the plane.

-Rick! He called again, but he knew his son couldn't hear him.

-Let him go- said Alice gently as she approached him.

Rick Hunter had gained altitude and was moving at high speed over the fields: soon after Alice Fisher's estate he met huge fields sown with corn and sunflower. Sprinklers at full power were creating endless little rainbows on the surface of the air. Rick lifted the small vents above the cockpit, letting in a cool breeze produced by speed. In front of him the scorching afternoon sun reflected in the distant waters of the river. Rick did not have a clear destination but he decided to fly away from the city, towards the fields. Soon he found himself wandering over a valley without any fences. The vegetation was barren and sunburnt, and he could see a small deer running away in terror inside a rush. After landing there, he remained quiet, listening to the sounds of the land. He came out of the cockpit and lay down on the fuselage, with his arms behind his head, looking at the sky completely clear... a shade brighter than ever. He thought confusedly that he had to talk to Jessica... what did he have to tell her? He blinked, and for a moment he stopped thinking. A roar of sound, sustained and growing louder, approached his ears, and Rick Hunter soon realized that his mockinbird was shaking unsteadily beneath his body. He opened his eyes and saw his hand abandoned on the metal shaking perceptibly. He sat down in a snap, terrified. He looked around and saw nothing but the expanse of grass and trees around him...  
-Earthquake? -He thought, with a shiver that made his whole body freeze.  
No, impossible. The noise came from the air.  
He felt a whirlwind of wind right above his head, a wave that lifted his hair and reaching underneath all the apertures, lifted his shirt up over his head. Struggling to get rid of the t-shirt that had wrapped around his face, he stood up and turned his head completely towards the sky. A huge shadow had darkened the sun, he couldn't believe it. A flock of huge military planes was flying over the space above him. They were in a 8 formation. First the leader, who crossed in a flash of a few seconds and launched toward the horizon, then two more wings and then four more at a time. Rick couldn't believe it, a flutter in his chest made his throat tremble, the he jumped out of the plane, and began to run back to the planes that flew over him sweeping the grass under his feet making it almost liquid, Rick ran with his heart in excitement, not even realizing where his feet were taking him.  
-These are the fighters Roy told me about- he thought, they are great! -They're spectacular!  
When the last plane became a small dot on the horizon Rick began to slow down, the air was quiet again, still. He stopped panting with his hands resting on his knees, his hair clinging to his brow dripping with sweat. A cry of pure joy echoed through the lonely returned to the farm strangely upset, with the sense of having witnessed something important. Those planes were the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. And he felt he was gonna see them again.  
-Maybe one day I could fly one...- he thought fuzzily. -No, impossible, they're war planes... -But still...  
When he crossed the barn door, he saw Alice and Mitch resting in the porch with some beers, and he waved at them. He was covered with dust and thorns of hay. Made his way through the kitchen door, and pulling off his dirty shoes and leaving them in the hallway. Then he looked around in the warm, saturated air. He wanted to drink water, and wash his face, and hands. He looked at his palms black with dust and oil as if they didn't belong to him. As if out of himself he rushed up the stairs, still panting with his heart in rush, climbing the steps two at a time and stopping at the first floor in front of Jessica's door. Maybe she wasn't there. He caressed the wood of the frame as if doubting whether he was really touching it. Then he knocked lightly with his knuckles  
-Yes  
-Its... Rick  
He heard the noise of chairs moving and excited footsteps before the door opened wide. Jessie was standing in front of him, the sun throwing into the window behind her. It was hard for him to see her face, he could only see the edges of her shoulders and the ends of her very light hair mixing with the dust all around her shape.  
-Rick!  
Jessica stepped aside and let him in, then locked the door. Now she was the one with his back to the window looking at him in the bright light. He could see her eyes as clear as the glass, she looked sad and she looked awkward...  
-I... -he said  
Then he realized he was barefoot, and covered with dust...  
He scratched the back of his head like he always did when he didn't know how to explain himself.  
-I... I'm sorry... I just...want..  
He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know how to say it. Jessica took a few steps past him and that's when their bodies touched. Rick couldn't say why her face look so different.  
They stayed in that position for a moment, not moving. Jessie looked at him without realizing what was really happening. But after all those days she had accepted that whatever it was, it should happen... she looked into those eyes so blue that stared at her with pure devotion. Maybe love? she blushed, suddenly . She felt a heat that she could not set in focus, is was coming from her... or it was him?  
-Rick...  
She couldn't speak either. A strange feeling had been building up in her mind for weeks, every time they spent time together. When Jessica got lost in the sentence of a schoolbook she reread a hundred times... She could feel Rick's eyes glued to her body. A look that day after day had become indispensable to her. She found herself thinking about him a lot after the flight contest. She found herself writing his name on the edge of the page of that book, like a little girl. And now, that afternoon when Rick showed up in the kitchen in a rage with that arrogant, foolish mood, she understood. He was in love with her.  
Both their hearts were pounding. Both were afraid the other one could hear it.  
Jessica made an unperceivable movement by slowly lifting one arm, and, just like in a mirror he raised his right hand. It seemed as it moved against his own will...then approached her face. he slid his fingertip along her jaw line. She was not moving and Rick felt the heartbeat pumping in her neck at that very moment. He looked at her again and was amazed to see that she had a gaze that he didn't know, as if she was about to cry.  
-Jessie...  
She threw her arms around his neck, with a leap that Rick was not ready to tackle, and instinctively get back almost stumbling, as Jessica leaned one cheek against his face, gently rubbing her hair, nose, lips and lashes on his face. Then they still motionless for a moment, covered in the light that made their clothes shimmer. Rick breathed in the scent of her hair and skin. A scent of soap and teenage cosmetics. His dirty hands trembled resting on her waist, then Jessie tilted her head as she closed her eyes and put her half-open lips on his pulling him towards her. Rick opened eyes wide with surprise and then, as if pushed by an unchecked force, bent his face and kissed her soon touching the tip of her tongue. Suddenly everything had turned upside down in a whirlwind where behind their closed eyes the blinding light of the sun pulsed and catching them into a red and magma filled with veins. It was like Rick couldn't open his eyes and Jessie was scared too, feeling overwhelmed by that everything that was happening. The two kids were squeezing each other desperately, not knowing exactly where their hands were going. Jessica grab her fingers in his messy hair and he pulled out a moan. Rick's hands run on her waist and back and then got her freckled neck that he had lingered in his daydreams.

A voice pulled them out of that dizziness.

-Jessicaaa!

It was her mother

-You upstairs? Time for dinner!

The young people parted looking frightened at each other, as if Mitch and Alice had suddenly appeared inside the room founding them guilty. Their wet lips popped off with a slight snap. Rick released how his dirty hands had left their palm marks on Jessie's white shirt. He felt sorry for this, but also incredibly euphoric. Suddenly he had felt so different. He had crossed that shadow line that had plagued him all day long. Jessica looked at him completely overcome. She had never seen such clear, blue eyes.

-Is this love? She caught herself thinking.

-Jessica! Jessica! Come down!

Alice's voice forced them to move away physically and also to part with their heavy thoughts.

-I... I'd better go. -Rick murmured, trying to open the door.

-Wait... Its locked.. -She said in a trembling voice. Then she watched him leave down the hall to his room.

11 June 2005, Sacramento UEG

Jessica Fisher woke up very early that morning, but she could safely say she had not slept. What had happened with Rick the night before, she couldn't help but think about it: she had kissed him. But he kissed her back. During dinner he had not spoken to her, and a strange embarrassment had prevented her from looking at him out of the corner of her eye until the end of the meal. And then again when the curfew alarm had sounded and everyone had rushed to seal the windows and turn on the LEDs, she was unable to see Rick's eyes. Despite their proximity just now, they repelled each other like two glowing poles. During the night Rick HUnter also felt restless, then fell into a heavy sleep where he met Roy who stood at attention in front of an airstrip. The planes were leaving and landing in big flocks. Then that pilot, that Jack Archer, appeared too and told him to say goodbye. Rick had tried to get away, but Roy had squeezed his arm until it hurt. He looked at his brother astonished, but Roy replied in an inscrutable voice, "because you're a soldier too..."  
Rick woke up with his forehead and neck soaked in sweat. He had sighed loudly inside his pillow. The protest was scheduled to take place that day. He wondered if Jessica was still planning on taking him there. Maybe we shouldn't have gone. The impression of the dream hadn't left him yet: he could feel Roy's fingers still pressing against the muscle of his arm. He got rid of the tshirt he was wearing and, intending to go in the shower, he opened the door to his room, jumping Jessica who, with a raised hand in the act of knocking, was right in front of him. Her eyes opened wide almost in terror. Again she had that look on her face that Rick did not know. She looked like she was about to cry...  
-Jessie...  
-Rick I... -She's forcing herself to look at a nonexistent spot behind the boy... today's the meeting, remember... Well, uh, I wonder if you still want to come.

Rick felt his heart accelerate

-Oh well, why shouldn't have to come?

He tried to look casual while he studied her face. Jessica dared a little smile before she backed away.  
\- Oh, well, I... we'll tell Mitch that I'll drive you to school? Okay?  
-Okay.  
Luckily, Mitch had no sense of lying, since Rick told him all sorts of things, especially about school, and he didn't get suspicious that his son and Jessica shared a road trip to two different, distant schools.  
-is the first time Jessie offered Rick a ride, d'you notice? - sais Alice as she was clearing breakfast.  
Mitch looked at her in a funny way

\- Well... no, I dont, but we'll save on public transport .  
Alice raised her eyes to heaven.

As Jessica Fisher drove concentrate towards the interstate, Rick dared not look at her. Every once in a while, he'd take a look out of the corner of his eye. Both hadn't said a word since they left the farm. Jessica's cell phone was ringing off the hook every two minutes, incoming call and text. Suddenly she swerved and nailed a pitch with a slightly stupid and dangerous maneuver. She turned to look at Rick.  
\- Mark 's calling  
-hmm  
-Listen Rick  
-Listen, Jessie...  
They both spoke at the same time.  
-You first  
They both said.  
Jessie took off her sunglasses and stared into Rick's eyes...  
-Rick, listen. I've been thinking about it, and maybe it's better...  
Rick, who had gotten constantly nervous along the way, wouldn't let her finish and banged his head.  
-what's some kind of boyfriend of yours?  
Jealousy hadn't made him see reason and he immediately regretted what he'd said, when he saw Jessica's face become sad and full of regret  
-Rick... she took his hand- no, I... feel

he forced himself to look at her again by increasing the grip on her hand.  
-I'm afraid for what we're going to do, I can't go back but you can... Maybe it would be better if you didn't come.  
Rick looked at her incredulous. He didn't understand why all of a sudden Jessie didn't want him to join the meeting. What could happen? It was a pacifist rally, the name itself said.  
-What do you mean? He said angry.  
-Rick, I don't know what's gonna happen... Maybe nothing happens and it's all quiet, but if there's trouble, a fight, I don't want anything to happen to you, because of me.  
-But what's supposed to happen? It's just a peaceful demonstration- Rick said thoughtfully as he moved his face to look closely at her.  
Jessie looked at him tenderly  
\- Is that... you're so young  
Rick frowned for a moment and shook her hand again.  
-You're young Jessie too... "and beautiful"He would have said but instead he smiled nodding  
\- I want to do it, I really want to come, dont'worry. its gonna be massive!  
Jessica looked at him with gratitude.  
\- Okay, uh... then let's go. Not keep that perfect-ass Mark Jensen waiting.  
She put the gear on and went back into the dual carriageway back to the city.  
\- And to say... no, he's not my boyfriend.  
Rick smiled wrinkly as he looked straight ahead, the tower bridge appearing closer and closer as the car moved forward.  
Their date with the crew was outside of Capitol Park. It was only 8:00 in the morning, but a mixed crowd of youth and adults were already picketing the entrance to the park. Someone had set up a tent or sheltered themselves with a hat on their head. Someone improvised an umbrella with sheets. The sun was beating down. Everyone was carrying handmade signs, just as Rick had imagined. But there were also megaphones, makeshift instruments, bass drums and horns.

-I called you yesterday night- yelled Mark Jensen as Jessica and Rick reached him. He grabbed her by the elbow as he approached her face ignoring Rick...  
-I fell asleep - she said nervously.  
Rick stepped in front of them, putting himself in Mark's view.  
He looked down on him  
-then you.. came. -he said grumpy. He went back to Jessica.  
-Our shit's over there. He pointed to the staircase at the front of the park.  
-Let's move.  
Mark and Jessica's group was made up of students as well as older people. Maybe college students or school teachers. Their looks were common, middle-class people. A few punk rock band t-shirts, a few tattoos but no hippies like Rick had imagined. They all looked like people you' d meet at the store.  
All of them however seemed to know each other well and all greeted each other with pats and handshakes, at times with a kiss. Mark seemed to have a leadership position or whatever. He grudgingly walked up a flight of steps and cleared his voice.  
-ok, we should be there, all of us.

Kern Base Los Angeles UEG June 11, 2005

Sergeant Riber Fruhling had dropped his new ranks at the base check-in at 7:00 a.m. that morning. However, he had not been dismissed by his immediate superior Lieutenant Miller after the handover: he had been asked to follow him into the lower command room of Kern's base. Riber looked at him puzzled  
-In the command center?  
-There's some kind of a meeting. And by the way, congratulations on your promotion, Karl- he says, trying to be a little more informal.  
-Thank you, sir.  
Actually, the upgrade was a small step to allow Karl to continue his engineering research project. His goal was to work on aeronautics or perhaps even aerospace design. His superior and his comrades knew that. He made no secret of it, but after starting his "dating" with Lisa Hayes he had become much more silent, almost wary, even of people he considered friends. He followed Lieutenant Miller in the hallways, occasionally stopping to salute their superiors but without uttering a word. When they were alone in the elevator Miller decided it was time to talk.  
-This is gonna sound strange, Sergeant, especially since you just got your rank. But your promotion has been in the bag for some time.  
Karl looked at him thoughtfully  
-Yes, sir...?  
-I don't think I'm doing you a disservice by telling you that the Commander wants to meet with you for a combat squadron as of today.  
Karl was motionless for a moment. A squadron?  
-A squadron? Me? What do you mean?  
-You're going to be in charge of a small unit. You'll have men under your command, I mean. Basically its what usually happens when you're in the army.

Karl's eyes darkened. He didn't know he was supposed to be in the ground. He just had fooled himself... he simply could not spend rest of his years in a lab... well, of course he'd hoped for that.  
-Gentlemen, you know, this is a mission of supervision and security. Sergeants Henderson, Garcia and Riber Fruhling will lead the three units that will be following the parade from 300 meters high. Lieutenant Sullivan will coordinate with the Stockwell at long-range...  
... Governor Seymour's team will be arriving at Kern in 35 minutes. ...scheduled arrive at Freeport Airport, Sacramento at 8:45... We have reason to believe that some of the demonstrators ...already detected may be causing scuffles of some intensity. No anti-UN forces have been reported since deputy Seymour announced the visit...

Riber's head was processing informations without recording. His ears were listening, but not really understanding the major's words. He could only think that his time had come. He had to fight. He squeezed his fingernails into the palms to keep from shaking.  
As Riber made his way quietly and silently into the locker room, he heard his comrades' excited voices. Everyone was thrilled with that "trip to Sacramento" many soldiers hoped there would be the chance for the gunshot. Karl squeezed his eyes with anger. He hadn't picked up a gun in years. He had four men under his command. Four guys like him who weren't in the habit of shooting beside simulator. The young soldiers wore U N air force black and blue riot gear. What was jokingly called the black parade. Some of them painted the colors of the unit with enamel on their cheeks and forehead, but Karl was not in the mood for celebrations. While wearing his gun belt and bullets, he managed to send a message to Lisa Hayes. Soon he felt a deep emptiness in his chest. And he felt that even a cheerful hello would sound fake, especially to that girl he had fell in love. He didn't really know why he fwas feeling that way, it suddenly felt as if somebody had just screwed him over . " Hey, we're getting serious here. He'll be in Sacramento today on a mission, do some checking. Call you tonight.

-I'm really gonna call her tonight? He thought as he put on his helmet and came out of the tower at the bottom of the airstrip. The air blades spinning at full speed lifted the flaps of their jackets and made their eyes blink. Karl Riber took his place behind the pilot, wore his glasses and headphones. He made a two-finger gesture to the people on the racetrack, then started communication with the control tower.

-Hughes 1 to Kern 3, Sergeant Riber Fruhling, requesting permission to take off

-Kern 3 to Hughes 1, permission granted, Sargeant.

Los Angeles, UEG 11 June 2005

Lisa Hayes was getting ready for school like every morning. She had her last French exams before finishing her year at Sacred Heart with top marks. She was in a great mood because of the night before, so when she saw Karl Riber's name on her phone display she couldn't help smiling. She expected something tender from him, as he alwayd did every morning. But that morning was different.  
Lisa couldnt keep a shake when she read that Riber had just gone out on a mission.

-I can't believe it! he will be with on my father'security!

Serena Seymour's face across the screen was ecstatic

Serena Seymour's face over the screen looked ecstatic.

-But what's the matter, Lisa, you worry...?

Lisa tried to seem casual.

-I... no, I'm not, I just... I didn't think Karl was the kind of guy who, you know, goes on missions. I mean that he was used to guns and stuff.

\- Well, he is a soldier after all. It seems all of a sudden you forgot that we're in the middle of a civil war!

-Yeah, you're right.

Lisa rubbed a lock of hair on her shoulder while her eyes became gloomy...

-it's just...

-don't worry about it. It's a diplomatic issue... what do you want to happen, nothing's gonna happen! Of course i doo love to see the Black Parade in action! Would you, Lis? All those soldiers in riot gear... next time I'll tell my father to take us with him... Lisa Hayes? Are you there?

Lisa wasn't listening anymore. Her heart was pounding. She tried two times to reach her father on the private line, but the call went straight to voice mail.

Alaska Base High Command, Alaska, UEG

Admiral Donald Hayes walked along the office while talking on the phone. As usual he couldn't stand still when busy in major calls. he looked through the window and could barely distinguish the technicians repairing a failed fighter test on the snow-covered slope.

-Whatever... All right, Major.-Whatever. -All right, were right to assign him a unit, I'm sure Sergeant Riber Fruhling will handle it.

-Of course, Admiral... -but if I may ask.. Riber's been assigned a PhD since a couple of years, may I ask why he was pushed on a mission?

\- He's a soldier too, isn't he?

Said the Admiral in that frosty voice that didn't admit any reply.

-Besides, Major, I'm sure you'll be pleased to see your men on camp.

-Of course, Admiral.

-California's turning into a powder keg. I wouldn't be surprised if there'll be some scuffle in Sacramento today.

He took a break trying to chase his mind.

-Of course I hope that's not the case, but if it is... Clearly, our men will get the better of it.

Sacramento, UEG

Rick Hunter looked at his new friends from the anti-UN pacifist group preparing around him for the march against the Deputy Seymour. He quickly tried to recap what had been said during Mark Jensen's short talk on the steps of the park. But the truth was that the truth had not been exhaustive for him. Ok they were going to demonstrate against the United Earth Government. Citizens of California's former capital city against... He didn't quite understand the opposition. Central control? Limited rights? Massive use of the militia, the curfew? All of them- the adults of tomorrow- were ready to shout their dissent against a centralized government. The claims seemed good, but Rick had never experienced any other life , and he had, like many of those present, no terms of comparison.

-We're against violence,-Jensen said- and yet we must be ready to fight their violence!

In Rick Hunter's confused head those sentences overlapped and he quickly looked at Jessica who had always remained at his side, she was getting dressed in a military jacket and a handkerchief around her neck. She pulled out another one from a backpack.

-Let's put it on, it's for breathing... in case of smoke bombs.

-Smoke bombs?- Rick rolled his eyes

-Yeah, could happen, but it's just smoke, don't worry. Jessie cast one of her sweet,seductive glances at him.. and Rick couldn't go on questioning.

The demonstration wouldn't grind miles. Far from it. From the park exit to the Capitol Mall, they would stop and close the way to Seymour's parade and his supporters the army. They would cry out their dissent. It sounded easy. The colorful crew of demonstrators joined other crowds of people standing on the city's main boulevard. The day was bright and the various species of birds that populated the park echoed their shrieks and cries all around. A sweet sound that slowly but surely went covered by the rumble of the military aircraft coming from the south. The kids lifted their heads as they gazed out into the clear sky. A few minutes, then the intire area would have been completely overlooked.

-Wear your scarves!

Rick Hunter quickly turned to his neighbors who were lifting their handkerchiefs all the way up their face. Most of them had welding or workshop goggles, or simple sunglasses. Jessie had also put on her black wayfarer. She nodded at him, her face completely in disguise.

Nevertheless, central command had sent more military aircraft to ground on the four sides of the city. Karl hadn't heard about it until they appeared on the screen at later flight stage.

-Looks like we're gonna have a scuffle today, skipper - said the co-pilot.

-so it it seems- Karl said, mentally replaying the route.

The city was crowded with people. Sacramento's citizens filled the streets that led from tower bridge to the town center along the river. Civilians waved the flags and banners of the UEG, but more of them were the supporters of the militia carrying the black and blue RDF insignia. Most of them, rather than Lieutenant Governor Seymour, were thrilled of watching the soldiers and perhaps even the much-feared Black Parade. Sacramento had never been the scene of clashes and the city has always been quiet. Yet the people' curiosity was somewhat aroused by the Government's constant mass media publicity.

Mitchell Hunter was watching the news from his smartphone while Alice took care of getting the cows out of the barn.

-Must have been quite a demonstration, I wish I had brought you and the children there.

-Oh, honey- said Alice- You know, I'd rather not throw into the fray, there's gotta be at least 20,000 people downtown

-Well, the news said about 50,000 supporters.. and dissidents- Mitch said quietly... -and not to mention the military. Hope it's gonna be peaceful.

Alice Fisher nodded without speaking. She wondered if Jessica, instead of school, was there in the middle of the scrum. But she couldn't fool herself because she already knew the answer.

Hi everyone, how are you? Sorry I had to split this chapter in two because it was getting kind of long, I hope you don't mind, and I hope you enjoyed it! Ty for reading! Part II coming supersoon

Love, Mao


	7. Chapter 7 - The Black Parade - Part II

Los Angeles, UEG 11 June 2005

Lisa Hayes had passed her French exams brilliantly though her mind wasn't focused during the first few hours all. She couldnt wait to end up and take a look at the news. She knew Karl would fly over Sacramento for the entire duration of deputy Seymour's rally.  
What lisa didn't know was that he was on board one of the Black Parade's Hughes aircraft, the crew was armed to intervene from the air if necessary.  
Lisa had thought about talking to her father over that situation for a few moments, but some sort of feeling discouraged her. She walked down the deserted school hallway trying to loose the heavy braids hanging over her back. As she dragged her shoes she untied her jacket and undone her tie. Coloured posters on the walls reminded the students the graduation ceremony in a couple of Hayes felt uneasy... She sat on a bench and picked up the phone.  
\- Karl... 

Sacramento, UEG 11 June 2005

Sergeant Karl Riber Fruhling was deeply absorbed in calculations, while his aircraft was now already flying over the immense human expanse on the edge of Capitol Park.  
-Damn it, how many people are there Skipper!? First pilot's stunned voice called him back from his thoughtful state. A tide of people squared away made a two-mile shield against the access to the old town from Capitol Mall. Karl arranged himself to calculate how many armoured vehicles on the ground were needed to disperse all those people.

Well, they were just theories, because he'd never even entered a ground charge even on the simulator. But he had learned that in some cases the fight could end up hand-to-hand fighting.

-that's not the case - he thought as if to calm himself down.  
The racket of the plane's blades kept the young soldiers from hearing the shouts of the demonstratorsonly a few meters below. Buckets of deaf bass drumbeats that echoed the slogans of the dissidents in a sinister, almost funereal way.  
-Hughes 1, this is Hughes 3, do you copy? Hughes 1, you copy?  
the pilot opened the communications...  
-Hughes 3, this is Huges 1, Garcia? Yeah.  
-Riber... -said the sergeant on the line ... -Are you seeing it?  
Karl wrinkled his forehead.  
\- See what? Hughes 1 over  
\- 45 north. in front of you, over!  
Karl Riber turned his head slightly and soon his crew followed. it was true, right in front of them in the exact center of the Capital Mall parade a huge long banner was slowly rising on the arms of the crowd. A huge flag at least a mile long, scarlet red and glistening in the sun.  
A shiver run across Karl's back  
-Oh shit! -he sighed -Shit! He shouted louder.  
It was a banner bearing the insignia of the Anti-Unification forces.

Rick Hunter couldn't see much in front of him, stuck as he was between several rows of people. The heat became more and more unbearable. The scarf around his face was suffocating, and he didn't even know the slogans of the Jessie Mark and the other guys were screaming with their left fist in the air, he decided to take a look from above with his flyaway app that he used to search for training routes with his mockinbird. Rick set the Capitol Mall coordinates so he could watch all the parade from above.  
In a few seconds the smartphone spotted the park's area from about 300 meters high: the view from the drones was constantly disrupted by the military flying over the park, but despite this, one thingt could be seen loud and clear... above the heads of the marching dissenters, well that sign stood out as clear as day.

-Oh shit!Rick couldn't believe his eyes, he shook his phone screen two times to zoom in on. Just to see how the banner with the anti-government force colors was floating back there, just a few feet away from them.

-Oh shit! Jessie! -Rick grabbed the girl's arm by his side and got her attention.

-Rick, what's wrong?- Jessie looked at his face and frowned...

Rick said nothing and handed her the phone where the banner was clearly visible.

-Oh...shit...she sighed and instinctively turned around as if looking for an escape route.

-You knew about this? -Rick murmured.

-No I... Jessie took off her sunglasses and Rick saw that her eyes wag getting darker. 

-Mark! Mark Jensen!

Jessica hardly went forward a few inches taking him by the neck of the shirt and forcing him to look at her. They chatted a few frantic words, but Rick couldn't hear them . Then he saw Jensen releasing a forced smile and Jessie soon get back at him.

She took Rick by the hand and squeezed his thin fingers tightly on his

-Rick, it's just a banner, we had nothing to do with it... but... she shook his hand harder - no way we're splitting up... stay close to me.

Rick scratched the back of his head with an annoyed expression...

-Hey.. don't talk to me like I'm your little brother or whatever... I can handle it.

-oh, I can see that - she said with a smile. She let go of Rick's hand and put her arm behind his back, laying her head on his chest. She smiled brightly but he couldn't see her because he was still wearing that stupid scarf.

Rick wrapped her with his arms and pulled her sharply towards him. She almost stumbled out of surprise. Rick felt incredibly confident and in the midst of those tens of thousands of people he could only see this girl: he couldn't barely imagine holding her in his arms like this. Jessie felt his hands stroking her back up to the top of her neck. She could feel her legs getting soft. It wasn't like her to do that in front of people, but now it was as if she didn't a quick wave of her hand she got rid of the scarves covering their faces and let Rick kiss her lips with her eyes closed. she opened them wide shut in a hurry. when an blurred, inarticulate roar of screams, close and dense explosions like firecrackers, the rumble of cingulate tracks and the whistles of gunshots made the crowd sway like an enormous drunken puppet. Jessie felt her eyes burning and she couldn't see anything because of the thick, white smoke, everyone was shouting something louder and louder but she couldn't discern one word. She grabbed on to Rick's back desperately clinging to his tshirt as she felt his body move further and further away from his grip, caught by the human mass around them.

-Rick! -she screamed, swallowing smoke. -Rickkk! In a few seconds Jessica had been dragged forward several meters. She was barely balancing and would have ended up on the floor if one hand had not grabbed her by the waist and carried her on some shoulders. She didn't know were she was, she only heard the voice of a man she didn't know telling her to hold on as hard as she could. Jessica Fisher felt a strong pain in her eyes and chest, the smoke had flooded her lungs, she saw almost nothing but could only think of Rick.

What I 've done...- she started to cry.

Rick Hunter had literally been dragged back by her legs staggered backwards as he lost his balance and felt he was falling backwards on his back.

Only his high sense of balance allowed him to stay on his feet. He flipped over to his right, spinning his body completely and colliding with other moving bodies. He saw nothing but dense, thick, white smoke and the shapes of people in motion. He had completely lost contact with Jessie but didn't realize that he was several meters behind. He stood on his toes trying to focus: -Jessie! he tried to scream, but soon his mouth and nose were clogged with smoke. He lifted her scarf back up to his eyes, all the muscles of her body were stretched out on alert.

-Hughes 1, 2, 3 -This is Stockwell do you copy!?

Karl Riber had been completely taken aback in the few seconds that followed the bombs dropped from the Stockwells. His aircraft, as ordered, had risen a few miles to allow the planes at dropping tear gas bombs. He couldn't see below, but he read the coordinates on the plane's monitor.

-This is Hughes 1, Riber Fruhling- he said in a cracked voice, trying to keep a cool head - Over.

-Commanders perform descent maneuver at 300 feet. Then prepare for descent.

The four guys crew turned together to look at Karl with an expression of astonishment. -They trust in me- Karl thought vaguely.

\- intervention is required on the ground, gentlemen.-He said as neutrally as possible. - put on your helmets and masks.

-skipper... -said one of the young men.

Karl ran the back of his hand over his forehead.

-Wear the masks! Now!- he said harshly, then he opened up communication with his superior

-Hughes 1. ready for descent, over

Los Angeles, UEG

Lisa Hayes, sitting on a bench, quickly swiped her fingers on her smartphone in search of a direct of Sacramento parade. Her heart almost stopped when she saw on her screen that Seymour's colorful, peaceful parade had become a clash involving civilians and military forces. The journalist's voice came muffled to Lisa's ears and she still could not believe at what she was seeing on the screen. A huge dense cloud of white smoke wrapped the shapes of the people caught in the huge barricade on Capitol Mall. From the aerial images recorded by drones cameras she could see the great boulevard split in two sections. On theTo the left the area of the dissidents where tears and smokers were constantly pounding gas, to the left the parade with the governor's armored car besieged by soldiers dressed in the blue and black colors of the RDF in anti riot gears, the so-called Black Parade. All around a few thousand people who had followed the parade, including many families with children, disabled people and representatives of religious associations. From above, the vision was clear, and Lisa was able to see how the two sides were mixing dangerously and innersorably into a huge barricade on Capitol Mall. The journalist's voice arrived at times, processed by her mind, in the unreal silence of the school corridor.  
"The pacifist demonstration called by some city associations was apparently just a pretext for yet another public claim of the Anti-Unification forces, now and rottenly rooted throughout California ... the RDF anti riot soldiers are quickly trying to locate and block any violent acts by disrupting the parade and dispersing the crowd with white gas ...

Sacramento UEG

Sgt. Riber Fruhling's team was descending from the ladder directly onto the ground adjacent to the park. The other Hughes were right behind them ready to climb down. In short, the park was lined with the anti riot military, while the helicopters remained at a very low altitude above them. In a 5-man formation, with the leader advancing like a battleship, they began running until they gained the other side of the park that flanked Capital than deciphering the orders coming from his superior's Stockwell, he could hear his heart beating loud and clear in his ears. Beneath the gas mask he clutched his jaw until it almost creaked. His eyes tightened and his muscles pulsed beneath the skin. There's no way, no way he'd put his hand on a gun. He held an iron truncheon tightly in his right hand while his left hand was pushing his men as they formed.  
-Get in the barricade, disperse the protesters!  
The order was just one, loud and clear  
Disperse the protesters!? Riber quickly outlined the mode of action.

He could also communicate with his comrades via headset as orders were given directly by Lieutenant Sullivan, who was standing by the Stockwell main Karl Riber could not know is that once he had climbed the fence in the park, he found himself in the middle of a hell of smoke where an unformed mob of people were stirring and shaking in all directions. Through his oxygen mask he could focus better than the civilians around him, but his vision was still limited.

The cries of terror and anger overcame the calls for help. He didn't even have time to process this information that soon found himself surrounded by his men.

Riber watched closely the troops surrounding the entrance to the avenue, where the group of opponents had formed a rudimentary barricade with some town cars dragged away from the parking lots. He didn't believe his eyes. He quickly wondered how the Anti-Unification forces' movement had once again managed to evade the army's massive control network. Unless all this... was deliberate... he was surprised to think like that. He shook his head, it wasn't time to think, it was time to follow orders.

Riber lifted his truncheon over his shoulder. His direct subordinates followed him blindly, screaming. All the other units moved at the same time. The crowd of soldiers that had come from the sky mingled with the men on the ground, until the parade was stopped on three sides. Deputy Seymour and his entourage had been loaded onto a helicopter that was already flying safely to Kern base in Los Angeles. The group of civilians and protesters soon became a mess and there was no telling where a parade ended and what had been a cheering audience began. People shouted out trying to escape the police charged in terror.

Los Angeles, UEG

Lisa Hayes couldn't believe it. She was watching the news in a special edition, bent over her smartphone resting on her knees. A drop of sweat slid down her cheek and ended up on her bare leg. The commentator's voice came as muffled as thousands of miles away.

"Thanks to the action of the RDF military, the crowd was contained. For the time being, only a small fraction of the demonstrators continue to resist the Defence Forces. As you can see, the army has decided to deploy the war task force, the Black Parade...

The sound of small laughter made Lisa's ears vibrate.

-it's my nanny's fault, she's from the Quebèc. I mean, I've always talked to her in French, even now...

That was Serena Seymour, coming out of class with the French teacher.

Lisa lifted her head and stood up.

-Serena... she whispered in a broken voice.

The two of them turned back...

-Lisa Hayes! -Serena said, with her usual contagious smile...

Lisa advanced towards them by dragging her feet and handing the phone to her friend. Serena looked at her with a puzzled look.

-There was a riot in Sacramento... -She just said...

Serena stifled a scream by shutting her mouth with her hands...

-Father!

Sacramento, UEG

Mitchell Hunter and Alice Fisher stood in front of the TV in the living room holding hands. Alice tried every two seconds to dial the call for her daughter Jessica but it went straight to voicemail. At the same time Mitch looked confusedly at his cell phone where his son Rick's number was out of range. Alice's face was lined with tears.

-Maybe they're on class... said Mitch in a very uncomfortable tone...

-oh I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... said again Alice in a moody tone.

-I just hope they're okay.

Mitch decided to contact Roy, but what could he do? He was in an aircraft carrier in the middle of the Pacific.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the reporter speaking from Sacramento.

-Alice! -He shouted out pointing to the screen

...The bomb was installed in the dressing room of one of City Hall's cellars and blew up two entire floors. The congress hall where deputy Seyomour's reception would take place is badly damaged... for the moment it's impossible to estimate if there are any deceased..."

A deaf and frightening explosion released a tremor under the entire street floor. Sergeant Riber Fruhilng felt that he lost his edge for a moment. Then a pyre of dark, sooty smoke appeared on the horizon, on the other side of the park near the dome of the Town Hall. He blinked his eyes in an attempt to focus but only saw that long streak of smoke, while the screams of civilians all around him perforated his brain.

-Stockwell 1, this is Riber Fruhling, do you copy? Stockwell 1 do you copy?

The transmission was extremely jammed.

-Sergeant, this is Stockwell 1- over

-Major we can't keep the crowd down, there was an explosion! - More than a question it was a statement and it didn't take Sullivan too long to give the order he wouldn't have wanted to hear.

-Riber! What's not to understand? If you can't contain the crowd, you have to shoot! Soldiers, allow your men to use weapons! Over and out!

The weapons... Riber's face lost all tone. He could feel the blood slowly draining from his body. He would have never fired. He couldn't. He felt his hand slowly grabbing the holster of his gun on his right side. He let it go and went back yelling at the crazy people who were still trying to get away: some were climbing the long-gates of the park and were beaten down, some were trying to reach the light poles by setting up a human ladder. It was just a matter of holding on until the trucks one could get outside the perimeter. Riber took the truncheon but merely issued verbal threats. The screams of terror were mixed with insults as well. Many people were openly challenging the military shouting, PIGS! and Get the RDF out from California!

The soldiers, faces covered starred at them impassive but everyone of them was fighting against the anguish that the situation could at any moment took the truncheon but merely issued verbal threats. The screams of terror were mixed with insults as well. Many people were openly challenging them to the cry of Pigs! and outside the RDF from California!

The soldiers with their faces covered faced them impassively but everyone of them was fighting against the fear that the situation could drop from one moment to the next. Karl's attention was drawn to one of his subordinates who bent over the floor vibrating kicks and truncheon blows without ceasing. A shiver ran through Karl's back when he saw an arm lifting itself from the ground as if to ask for mercy: the soldier responded by vibrating the stick with all the strength he had, Karl felt the sound of bones breaking.

-Nooooooo!

Sergeant Riber Fruhling caught the soldier and pulled him: with all the strength he got pushed him away.

-Soldier enough! -He growled with an anger he didn't know he had. Down below him, on the floor, a boy's body was writhing in pain, hugging his arm and ribs. His face was covered with a red handkerchief, but Karl could clearly see his eyes disfigured the pain and fear. He bent over him stealthily and ripped the handkerchief from his face...

He was just a kid.

Karl looked around and behind him quietly and quickly lifted the boy to his feet.

-Are you all right, boy?! -

-Leave me alone... -he said in a mixed voice. He had blood in his teeth and lips.

-Can you walk? Riber looked him straight in the eye.

\- Can you run?

The boy nodded scared. Karl wondered quickly what he should do in this case. His direct subordinate had almost killed this he could have been a member of the Anti-Unification forces, or just a simple school boy who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Within seconds Riber made his decision. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and literally threw him into the huge hedge that parted the park's sturdy gate from the street.

-Stay inside the hedges, Don't come out for any reason until it's over...

The boy looked at him distraught

-Did you hear me? -Don't go out there. Don't try to be a brave or whaterver. They'll shoot you from above! With a wave of his chin, he pointed to Stockwell helicopters grazing over Capital Mall.

-You understand? D' you understand me? Now go!

Karl quickly returned to his men, trying to bring to mind the words of a prayer.

-Lisa...

Rick Hunter coughed a blood clot silently into his hand. He was lying crouching in a hedge as the pain in his arm began to show up. Only five minutes earlier, he had almost died... or rather, he actually thought he was dying. That bastard son of a bitch had beaten him with some kind of iron stick and beat him up real bad

he got gagged as he remembered the dull sound of the iron on his arm breaking. Then that officer helped him, he saved him...he tried to remember the name that was written on his coat. Rainer? River? Saved his life, temporarily, of course. Now it was just a matter of being found by some other bastard in the Army. Rick couldn't believe how this could happen. One minute he was walking on clouds in Jessie's arms. The next minute, he was in the middle of hell. A mint made his stomach jump. Rick bent over the tender grass in the garden and closed his eyes. The pain in his arm grew stronger and stronger. He thought of Jessie. possible she knew everything? he wondered if she was safe. His heart was beating like crazy. He thought about Roy... when they swore they'd both die in the air, flying. And now... he was about to die like a rat in a trap.

-I'm sorry Roy... Rick lifted his eyelids for a moment, then he lost consciousness.

Los Angeles, UEG

Lisa Hayes and Serena Seymour had left school with their hearts beaten to pieces, each with their very own fears. Throughout the afternoon, the two girls followed with anxiety the live news broadcast from the city of Sacramento. The fight between the dissidents and the military lasted until 3:00 p.m., until, the news said, due to the riot of the crowd and the need to save innocent civilians, it was decided to send a fleet of RDF jet fighters who had launched sleep gas from 400 feet this way, the crowd could have been sedated quickly. The black parade's military have been watching people for the next few hours. They were all in potential state of arrest, the authentication would take hours, probably all night until the next dawn.

Sacramento, UEG

Karl Riber stood still with adrenaline pumping through his veins. The sight presented to his eyes was simply indescribable. An apocalyptic scene where the soldiers dressed in gas masks wandered like ghosts in the midst of a mass of men, women and children piled up and asleep, dropped like empty sacks, on the sidewalks, leaning against the barriers, embracing the poles of light.

So this is war? - he asked himself dismayed. His thoughts went to the girl he had fallen in love, and a beat of pure happiness flooded his heart, because he was alive. He was alive. He promised himself to tell her as soon as possible how much he was in love with her.

-Lisa...

Los Angeles, UEG

Lisa Hayes couldn't sleep all night. Though she would have liked to stay in Serena's quarters, the Admiral didn't admit to any disrespect to her regulations, and before curfew Lisa had returned home, that never seemed so empty and hostile to her. Lisa hugged her pillow without ever losing sight of her smartphone, constantly shaking the news sites. She didn't hope to see Karl. The videos broadcasted by the drones showed still a huge smoke,it could be only seen the shapes of the Black Parade soldiers wandering in that Capitol Mall graveyard. Lisa still wearing her school uniform, layed on the bed trying to remember a prayer and praying that Karl was all right. She swore to herself that if he went back safe to her ...she would no longer allow anyone to tear him apart, she would ask and obtain her father's consent, and they would be together... She loved him so much. She fell asleep in tears.

-Karl...

Sacramento, UEG

Alice Fisher was lying on the sofa exhausted, her face covered in tears, as if she kept crying while sleeping. Her partner Mitchell Hunter gently lifted a blanket over her shoulders as he nervously smoked a cigarette. Despite twenty thousand calls to the police station and the Sheriff, there was no way to trace their children. Alice had collapsed when Jessica's school had confirmed her darkest fears. The girl didn't go to class that day, nor did Rick. At that point it was clear the two kids had been downtown, perhaps curious about the protest. Mitch guessed that Rick had wanted to see the RDF aircraft up close, but why did he say anything? He hoped with all his heart that Rick wasn't one of those bodies being held hostage by the military for identification. He prayed nothing had happened. Her oldest son, Second Lieutenant Roy Fokker, had his phone off the hook. Mitch would have wanted to talk to him, ask him for a word of relief. He would never forgive himself if his little boy... didn't want to think about it. Rick couldn't be dead.

Rick Hunter woke up in the same position. He'd fallen asleep on the cool, fresh carpet of grass that was starting to get damp. All his senses were alerted when he heard the screams of the soldiers a few yards away from him as they loudly and imperiously identified the people locked up in the Capital Mall perimeter. He could hear the helicopter blades above his head in the twilight. He sat down, the pain in his arm became increasingly sharp: he tightened his jaw as not to scream. Looking at the sun, he mentally counted the time until sunset, maybe an hour. He decided he would return to the farm, crawling through the hedge till the entrance to the riverside. Maybe with a little luck he'd be able to walk to the highway and then cut through the fields from there. His sixth sense told him it would be better to avoid public transportation. He was dazed, as if in the middle of a dream. Yet he felt extremely alive and awake, as if he had escaped an ambush or something: his whole body hurt, yet Rick felt strangely strong, ready to run, perhaps even to fight if the need had come.

\- What you mean!? Roy Fokker's voice, on the other side of the line, was quite a growl of anger. His face on the screen didn't look any better. He was looking into the monitor with his blue eyes as if he wanted to perforate it.

I can't believe you let Rick go straight into that mess! He's only 15 years old for God's sake!

Mitchell Hunter dumped in a living room chair had no longer the strength to answer his oldest son's charges. The truth was, he was right, Rick had been neglected, left free to go and kill himself, to use Roy's words.

-I'll make a couple calls to some friends I have downtown- propose the Lieutenant calming down a little - I try to see where they going with the arrests and identifications.

-What? They might get arrested?

I don't want to alarm you Pops, but you and Alice should get ready to post bail for Rick and Jessica...

-You mean they might already be in jail?

Roy raised his eyes to the heavens, looking for a solution so he wouldn't yell at him again. Sometimes he wondered if his family had got a screw loose.

Los Angeles, UEG June, 12 2005

Lisa's phone rang early that morning. She pulled herself into bed, dazed, in a flash the memory of the riots in Sacramento back on her mind. It was like a knife pricking her heart.

-Serena...

-Lisa, how are are you?

Serena's face on the screen was a bit tired, but the girl was wearing her distinctive smile again...

-My father's home!, its great! -And listen, you should know he'll be at Kern's base soon with some of the officers who attended in his defense in Sacramento! There's gonna be an official press conference...

Lisa immediately thought of Karl. She hadn't heard from him yet.

-Lisa Hayes, are you there?

-I... yeah...

-How about you put on some boring fancy dress and come to the Base with me?

Lisa looked astonished at the screen

-But... I- I should ask my father's permission...

-I'm sure he'll say yes, of course. And you not dying to see Karl, then?

Lisa's heart was racing

-I haven't heard from him since yesterday and... and I'm afraid something's happened

Serena's face darkened for a moment.

-I see... but sure, he's fine I can feel it, I'm sure he's at the base as we speak. cmon Lisa!

Kern Base Los Angeles, UEG June, 12 2005

Clouds that filled the sky below had captured all the dawn's glow. The skies above, purple blue was lightened by the first rays of the sun... The soldiers aboard the plane, their faces ravaged by tiredness and sleep, watched without seeing, the wonderful sights before their eyes. All but one. Kern's base stood out clearly on the monitor.

-Kern 3, here Hughes 1- do you copy?

Sergeant Karl Riber Fruhling wore an earpiece and cleared his throat.

-Hughes 1 requesting permission to land - do you copy?

The voice of the air traffic controller exploded crystal clear and excited on the line

-Hughes 1, this is Kern 3, cleared for landing... and ...Sergeant Riber Fruhling. Good work. Congratulations on the mission!

In the background the soldiers could hear the laughter and thrill of the female on the bridge.

-See you there! over!

Karl opened his eyes wide for the surprise.

-Thank you, Kern 3... Over and out!

As landed the troops of the air mission were sent to the showers and instructed to wear the uniform with the ranks. They would also wear the formal cap with the insignia of the Black Parade. At Kern Base, preparations for the press conference were already in full swing. Major Sullivan made an official announcement that Karl and his men heard in the cafeteria while they rested. Deputy Seyomour had expressed his interest in making an official statement to the press at the California Air Force headquarters. That is why all the soldiers who were on mission in Sacramento would be parading in high uniform for the media.

-It is not inappropriate to remind you - added the Major smilingly- that this mission was an important success for our Defense Forces. Furthermore, it was decided this very morning, from the High Command at Alaska Base, to present to the press some new aircraf jet fighters, currently in production in our RDF cargo carriers in the Pacific Ocean. To all soldiers, our sincere thanks for your attending!

Clapping applause and shouts of pride rose from all the coffee shop tables to Karl's one: everyone encouraged the young men with a gesture, a wink or a smile. Karl stood up.

\- Back in five minutes- said to his comrades - Meet you outside.

He ran as fast as he could in the dressing rooms and although he knew he was infringing an order, he turned on his smartphone, which had been disconnected for almost 24 hours.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times...

-Karl!

Lisa Hayes' face, blushed with surprise and excitement, appeared on the screen.

-God I don't think I'll ever forgive you for scaring me like that!

Karl Riber remained silent for a moment, unable to speak, attracted by Lisa's lively eyes that looked at him so softly.

-I'm so sorry, Lisa. Believe me, I couldn't...

-Don't worry, I... Karl, are you at Kern Base this morning?

-I...I was just calling to tell you there's a media conference and can't get off until this very afternoon, I think.

Lisa smiled satisfied, for the first time feeling like the keeper of a secret.

-I won't have to wait to see you on TV... Well, I'll... I'll be at the Base soon.

-Lisa?What? Is your father here?

-oh, no... I uh, I going with Serena,. she invited me so...

Lisa made a puzzled look

\- But do you mind?

Karl wanted to raise some doubts, but he didn't have the time. The voice on the inside intercom invited all the soldiers to show up in five minutes in the Conference Room.

-Lisa... -I have to go...

-So I'll see you later?

-Later... Karl stood thoughtful for a moment. Then he put on his cap and rushed to the elevators.

Sacramento, UEG June, 12 2005

Rick Hunter had followed his plan to the end. Well nearly. When he got off the highway, alone with streetlights he ended up hitchhiking some truck.

-All that's missing is a Texas Chainsaw maniac loading me up! -he thought... But no, that'd have been too bad luck for only one day.

A young trucker in a red hat picked him up.

-what you doing out here, kid?

-Huh thanks, man- Rick said, holding his right arm tight to his chest. -I'm going home. I was... working the night shift.

-walkin?

-Well, yeah, they stole my bike- he lied

-McDonald huh?

Rick as he looked straight ahead...

-Uh..Yeah- he said, trying to look as casual as possible.

-See you'll find something better- said the young driver... -How old are you, 18?

Rick turned his eyes to him and breathed

\- Yeah

\- Well, McDonald's a rough job, but we've all been there... its right here?

The truck pulled over at the entrance to the side road that led to Alice's farm.

-it looks like a nice place... -he said watching the fields around, but Rick, as his goal approached, felt his strength was leaving him.

-You have no idea ... Well, thanks, man...

The trucker stared at him coming down the stairs of the van.

-And take a look at that arm - said pointing his finger in the air- It looks bad battered.

Rick greeted him with a wave of the head and rushed fast to the farm. He was thinking furiously about what going to say to Mitch and Alice... and Jessica? Maybe she was already home? He tried to arrange a sufficiently credible version to sell his father... he didn't realize he couldn't think clear anymore.

-Oh, my God, Alice! Alice, wake up!

Mitchell Hunter had been lurking the window as soon as the end of curfew alarm had sounded. With his eyes pointed down the path he watched the sunrise rays fill the air. For a moment he thought it was his nerves playing on his imagination. But when the shape of his son, staggering around and clutching his arm at his waist, appeared on the street his heart stopped for a moment Without even wearing his shoes, he ran out into the gravel, squeezing his eyes so as not to cry.

-Rickkk! It's you, boy! you alive!

Rick lifted his healthy arm by dangling his head, his hair unruly , his shirt and jeans torn and dirty. A few feet before he met his father, he let himself fall exhausted on the ground. In a moment Mitch was lying on the ground beside him and held his head in his hands...

-Rick! You okay?

Rick's eyelids went up for a moment, then he left his eyes closed and I seem to fall asleep.

-Something crazy Pops, you not gonna believe it... -he whispered in sleep and wake -you not gonna believe it...

Hi, this is part two. The ending of chapter 5 will come next week. Ty for reading and... please review!

Love, Mao!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Black Parade - Part III

Kern Base, Los Angeles,UEG

Lisa Hayes slowly stepped out of Ron Seymour's official car, a type of dark green limo. The morning sun was scorching and shattered in the blinding white of the walls around the Base. Flags with the insignia of the Defense Forces and the United Earth Government were snapping sharply at every breath of wind. The sky was deep and blue, the ocean breeze made the air sparklin and salty. Lisa wore a light blue dress with an over the knee skirt. Maybe a bit childish, but it fit her perfectly.  
She was wearing light makeup and her hair was up. Serena Seymour wore the same kind of clothes, as official ceremonies required, and both girls wore dark sunglasses.  
Seymour's driver took a large black umbrella from the hood and gently placed it on the orbit of the two girls, making them giggle.  
-It's all so old-fashioned! -Lisa hummed.  
Serena smiled widely - There will definitely be UEG StateTV, I do hope we get a seat in the front row!  
The two girls, followed by the driver who could hardly hold an umbrella over their heads, walked through the entrance showing their IDs and receiving a guest badge.  
The corporal at the front desk hesitated more than he should on Lisa's ID, rereading her name and looking at her several times.

\- There- he said, returning the paper - Miss... Hayes.  
Lisa hadn't taken off her sunglasses and for a moment she stopped breathing. She hadn't told Serena that she "forgot" to inform the Admiral about their visit at Kern Base. She cursed herself for her naiveness: she could never have gone unnoticed among the thousand crossfire of her father's information network. She sighed and hoped he wouldn't get too angry.

The two girls entered along an open airy hallway surrounded by pictures and notice boards on the walls that illustrated through pictures, two centuries of Air Force and Aerospace history. Lisa looked at the glass mirroring herself, until the corporal escorting them stopped in front of an elevator. At the same time the doors opened wide and two more soldiers reached the access from around the corner. They were wearing high RDF uniforms. The older, frowning one, kept talking to the younger.

-You might as well have been running the whole squadron -he said huffing

-Are you kidding? -The younger one answered- you'll see a little show later, if you can keep up with me!

He smiled slowly, then slipped his gaze over the two girls.

-Good morning.

Lisa and Serena smiled at the two officers while admiring their uniforms and ranks. Lisa thought the younger one should be a Second Lieutenant, while the older was perhaps a Major. The elevator lifted upwards, showing through the glass walls the massive rank of the base with the huge hangars holding the planes. On their left was the rough sea shining, releasing foam. The sun bounced off the clothes and made the little rings on the girls'ears sparkle. Lisa raised her admiring gaze, her eyes lost behind the vastness of the elevator released a warning to signal they 'd reached their destination.

-What d you think?- the soldier pointed at the hall with a chin move - maybe they're military girlfriends? Noo.. too fancy, they must be daughters of some corrupt minister from the UEG.

His comrade looked at him subtly

\- And they even seem too young... for you Archer.

\- Naa not for me... maybe for you! He answered, smiling mockingly and making the heels of his boots creak in the lobby.

The corporal led the two girls to the great hall, an enormous platform that opened onto a huge terrace lighted by the sun.

Serena approached Lisa -Did you see those two officers?

Lisa blushed remembering the look on the man's eyes.

-They're gonna be fighter pilots? What d you think? Did you see the one with the long black hair? Handsome!... Serena was as radiant as ever.

-Look! How many seats are here? We'd have an assigned seat with our name on it? Corporal, where are you?...

Lisa nodded quietly and followed her friend through the rows of immaculate white seats.

Alaska Base High Command, Alaska, UEG

-What? My daughter's at Kern's base? The voice of Admiral Donald Hayes who had gone growling soon faded, he was trying to control himself

What do you mean you thought I would have known!

With one finger he kept grabbing the pen cap he was holding in his hands. He tried to breathe and relax.

-I understood! -I said... I understood Miro. That's all!

He hung up the communication and as his usual he began to walk around the room, hands behind his back. He would have calmed down first. There was no reason to forbid Lisa to hang out with her friend. Besides, this was an exclusive friendship. He could not ignore the leading role that Congressman Seymour had played during the Sacramento uprising: moreover, the conference that day was a great publicity for the RDF military front, especially for the great attendance of the press. Perhaps Lisa's appearance would have even brought unexpected consequences. That's what the Admiral thought, but inside him two forces were fighting, and Donald Hayes couldn't help but confess that he would gladly tear her away from here, and bring her home, safe: the urge to protect Lisa, his Lisa, from any danger was stronger... it was an irrational feeling. He was often ashamed of his need of keeping her away from everything and everyone. He picked up the electronic photo frame where his daughter and wife appeared, holding each other on a radiant spring morning among the flowers in Australia, three years earlier. Donald Hayes smiled with bitterness.

-Sarah...

Kern Base, Los Angeles UEG

The conference room was overcrowded with military officers, California Government staff, among them several famous post-unification political faces. Television rights were given to the Government Network, although there were many independent web and newspaper reporters. The journalists were located on both sides of the room, while the civilian audience sat in the center line of the three rows that parted the space. On either side of the seats stood the officers according to order and rank. On the stage in front of them was Deputy Seymour with his spin doctor and two other members of his staff on the left. On the podium the officers who were in command the day before: Major Sullivan and the whole team of Lieutenant Miller.

To the great surprise and admiration of the public made his entry Captain Henry J. Gloval who, for the first time, made his official visit on behalf of Alaska Base High Command: with him a few pilots of the Space Division who were going to show for the first time in public, the new prototype of jet fighters codenamed VFX1. Civilians and journalists opened their eyes and mouths wide, especially the reporters, who were planning the customary same old social tirade against the separatists. But the United Earth Government had decided to show its muscles at once and not leave out a single detail.

Lisa Hayes and Serena Seymour with hands in their laps and watchful eye were staring as if mesmerized eloquent gestures of Captain Henry Gloval. He was surely an impressive figure, with big deep blue eyes shaded by big eyebrows, and a hard face of archaic features. His speech could be summed up in a single sentence: the Defense Forces, as their very name said, were born to defend the people of the world. They would never make the first move to attack. This must be clear, never questioned. Lisa's heart grew proud as if Captain Gloval's words were somehow an expression of her own. Something she knew had lived in her all her entire life but could not be explained. The Russian military officer praised the work of the Air Force personnel in Sacramento, and the way they had risked everything to prevent even one civilian from being killed or injured. At that very moment Major Sullivan asked his men to come on stage for a military salute. Lisa Hayes slowly saw how the Black Parade lineup entered through the large windows wide open behind the stage, Karl Riber among them, in high uniform. He was the first of 10 rows of 20 men each.

In a flash the floor under the stage was filled with uniforms with the blue- black insignia of the Black Parade. The soldiers of Sacramento greeted Captain Gloval and the Deputy Seyomour and, after Sullivan's signal, broke the lines and moved to the edges of the hall. Lisa felt Riber's gaze shine inside hers as she met his eyes from a few inches away. The emotion was so strong that she squeezed her gloves, which she'd rubbed throughout the conference.

And now-continued Captain Gloval- we are proud to present to our colleagues at the Kern base some skills we have achieved with the prototypes of the new fighter, for the time being called VXF1. They will be displayed by aerospace pilots.

A roar of enthusiasm overcame the room, just covering Gloval's voice for a second. The captain waited a few moments, then proceeded- they will be flying by Lieutenant T.R. Edwards and Second Lieutenant Jack Archer.

Captain Gloval coughed up and took a glance at the papers he was holding in his hands -Ah, ladies and gentlemen of the press... of course... -he made a half smile -... if you have any curious questions RDF pilots are fully authorized by myself to answer your interview!

A relaxed laughter flowed through the audience along with excited clapping.

Deputy Seymour greeted everyone in attendance with plenty of ceremonies and closed the conference with a video message from the new President of the UEG, Robert A. Rhysnink, then he invited attendees and journalists to go outdoors to enjoy the air show.

Sacramento, UEG

Rick Hunter was lying on the living room couch in the twilight of the noon, aching and half asleep, following the live broadcast on the main channel. In the midst of dreaming and waking, his eyes wandered across the screen following the commentator's voice. The painkillers he had taken, had slowly let go of the pain in his arm but still had a sedative action. All of a sudden, however, his attention was immediately drawn to the screen, he sat up on the couch with a bang and shouted:

-That' s him!

Mitch stunned, because although he was watching Seymour live on TV, he was absorbed in his thoughts. Alice had left a few hours earlier to go bail Jessica out. Thanks God she was alive, and thanks to Roy's concern, she had been tracked down in a holding camp that the Defense Forces had set up near Capital Mall. All minors had been arrested and detained in the same area.

-Who's he? -Mitch said.

-He's the asshole who took our hangar!

-What?

Rick was pointing at the screen with his healthy arm. An officer in high Air Force uniform appeared on air. His light hazel eyes shone under the shiny visor of his hat. The half-length shot showed several titanium plates hanging on his bottom line read: Second RDF Lieutenant Jack Archer.

-Jack Archer, that son of a bitch! Jack Archer!

Mitch looked at his son and was surprised once again at his temper. Maybe he took after him.

-Rick, lie down!

But Rick didn't want to learn about it, he got up going near the TV with his arm hanging around his neck and an excited look in his eyes.

-I'm sure they're the same fighters Roy was talking about... They're the ones I saw two days ago by the bay... _and the parade in Sacramento_ he would've said. But he looked at his father and shut up with his mouth open. He tightened his shoulders. The memory of Jessie came and went. He was surprised that he couldn't feel anything at all. As if everything that had happened in two days was some kind of flimsy dream.

Mitch got up and settled down beside him.

-Then let's see these jets ... I'm curious about too!

The shot at the scene was on the commentator who, with broad gestures, was commenting on the success of the conference, which had taken the audience by surprise because of the number of political and military personalities present on stage, but also among the audience. The shot changed again by squeezing on the face of a girl with a fascinated look: her green and elongated eyes, like those of a cat, seemed to be shining.

\- Here for example... here is the beautiful daughter of Admiral Hayes, Elizabeth. This is the first time she has been seen in public after the brutal murder of her mother by the Anti-Unification Forces... three years ago in Melbourne, Australia.

Rick suddenly opened his eyes wide at the sight of that gentle, angelic face, as if from another world...

-She's really beautiful- said Mitch thoughtfully - Poor girl, I remember that story... He looked at Rick and thought how lucky it felt to have him there all whole

Rick nodded and snort - yeah, pretty... but when do we get the fighters?

Kern Base, Los Angeles UEG.

The VFX1 fighter air show was simply stunning. The two squadrons led by RDF commanders showed off in all their power. Many of the soldiers on Kern's base had never even seen these types of fighters, even in the simulator. Sergeant Riber Fruhling followed the performance of the squadrons with his nose up like many of those present. Soldiers and civilians had spread out disorderly on the huge terrace above the runway. The maneuvers of the VFX left the audience breathless as the military drones broadcast astonishing images of the flight. Lisa Hayes also admired the fighters' performances. She was sure they were the same patterns she had seen flying out of the park on her mansion a few days earlier. One squadron wore black and blue insignia and the other simple red bands with the Air Force logo. She couldn't help thinking of Captain Gloval's words: those weapons would never be used to attack, but only to defend. That made her feel proud. With her eyes hidden by her sunglasses, she was constantly looking in Karl's direction. He was so good-looking in his high uniform, and she hoped he would come to her... at the same time Riber thought the very same. A strange embarrassment had imprisoned him in such an odd situation. He was not stupid and realized that everyone present, or at least 90% knew that this dashing girl was Admiral Hayes'daughter. He thought about the battle of Sacramento, how the blood was pumping in his veins when he realized he was alive. At the thought of her, everything else had gone in the background, and now, just now, his whole body was being drawn in her direction. He had not slept for more than 24 hours, yet all his senses were alarmed. He took one last look at the fighters who were already getting ready to close the show and moved one step behind the other, in her direction. He made his way through his comrades and quickly overtook the ranks of people who had crowded the terrace to watch the fighters descend.

Lisa and Serena were standing under a white umbrella fixed on the floor. Together with them, Seymour and their staff intent on admiring the stunts of the military planes. They were silent, which is why Karl Riber's loud voice made them gasp.

-Good morning Deputy Seymour, Sergeant Riber Fruhling. Miss Seymour, Miss Hayes... . it is a pleasure to see the two of you.

Karl stood at attention until Deputy Seymour, after a few seconds of square footage of him, reached out his hand.

-Hello, Sergeant? ...Hello.

-Father! Sergeant Riber is an old acquaintance! sSaid Serena

-Ah!- The politician smiled and relaxed.

-Very nice to meet you then. Were you in yesterday's escort in Sacramento, too?

-Sir, yes, sir. I was in charge of a Black Parade aircraft Hughes.

Lisa was delighted, he looked so confident, so handsome. She had never seen such a determined look on him, as if he had grown since they last met.

Deputy Seymour kept talking about the rescue by the Stockwell military helicopters and his employees and Riber nodded.

-I know that the company's put in some corporate shares for the fighter prototypes... -He looked up to the sky to point them out - Along with Bellcom... there's also a Japanese company... it's all based on Robotechnology.

Everyone gathered a look of admiration.

-But hey, look, the fighters have landed!

The group sprang towards the railings of the terrace to welcome with a big round of applause to the pilots landing.

Lisa didn't move from her place in the shadows and Karl stood motionless in front of her.

-Hello Lisa

She, as if obeying an impulse that went against her mind, took his right hand

-Karl... she murmured - finally...

But she couldn't finish the line. He smiled tenderly at her and answered her squeeze by stroking her palm and wrist. Lisa felt that all the flesh and blood in her body was pouring into her hand and burning it.

He came closer and Lisa was as if frozen. But looking around... with all the people who could have seen them, she saw that no one was watching them. Karl slid his face a few inches away from Lisa's and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

-Soon the convention will be over- he paused and looked into her eyes- Come away with me... please.

Lisa was so astonished, speechless. She could only nod quickly, before Serena, her father and the rest of the people came back to the scene talking excitedly about the amazing grandeur of the VFX1s.

-Well, it'd be nice to fly one of those, eh, Sergeant? -Seymour asked.

Karl looked up to the skies- Well yes, I suppose so...but even better would be to engineer one.

-Karl is a scientist dad, he works in research- Serena got in the way with a scream- Hey look there's the guy from TV who's talking to the pilots!

Sacramento, UEG

Mitchell Hunter and his son Rick had witnessed the entire performance of the Robotech Defense Force VFX fighters. Thanks to the fantastic aerial footage of the military drones and the cameras installed inside the cockpits of some planes, it turned out to be a rather exciting sight.

Rick suddenly enraptured by the evolutions of those wonderful jets had forgotten the pain in his arm, Jessica, and was back as a 9-year-old boy, when he used to follow his brother Roy's flawless maneuvers in the air show. However, his face went dark when that guy Jack Archer appeared again on the screen, this time dressed in a flight suit as when he had met him at the hangars down in the industrial city. His grin made him get on his nerves.

-This VXF prototypes has been tested for about two years. This is the first time the jets are shown to the civilian public - Archer looked straight into the camera - can we say that you're watching an epochal event behind the screen, there?

Commentator let go a small shout

\- No doubt Commander Archer, no doubt! But we have seen the enormous speed that the fighters have reached even at low altitude. Something incredible, believe me! They're huge planes!

\- Yes it is true, the VFXs can reach a top speed of Mach 3.87 at high altitude above 30,000 meters, 98,000 feet, and mach 2.71 at medium altitude 33,000 feet considering that the overall length ...wings included, is about 14.70 meters!

He's so attractive! - Serena gives Lisa an elbow next to her- look how competent he is when he talks.

Lisa nodded a blank glance at Archer as he shook the journalist's hand and came right at them...

Serena clung to her ear- Am i dreaming? He's coming over here!

Jack Archer was on his way to Deputy Seymour's crew, while white-clad waiters began serving sparkling champagne, cocktails and canapés across the terrace. The mood was quite relaxed and the ocean breeze tempered the scorching heat of the sun...

-Deputy Seymour- Archer gave an impeccable salute -Second Lieutenant Jack Archer.

-Commander! Your squadron's show was absolutely magnificent, spectacular!

Jack made a grin waving a hand.

-Just the fighters are spectacular...

Then he cast a glance at the two girls. Karl was still holding his hand on his temple because he hadn't been rested by Archer and that was pretty ridiculous.

-Let me introduce you to my entourage. -Mm-hmm. My secretary and my staff, and he's...

Jack Archer looked into Riber's eyes and faced him coldly.

-At ease, Sergeant.

-Sergeant Riber Fruhling... Karl let his arm slide down one side and gave his superior's icy stare back.

-Allow me to introduce my daughter Serena, and this is Elizabeth Hayes...

Archer smiled complacently.

-I think we met this morning in the elevator, if I'm not mistaken -he caught a glimpse of Serena but then focused his eyes on Lisa for what seemed like a relatively long time.

-Yes, it's true! -Serena squealed.

\- It's a real pleasure, Miss Hayes.

Lisa squeezed his hand gently, but without losing eye contact with Karl. Archer took a curious look at both of them.

-Excuse me- said Lisa- I have a phone call.

Lisa blushed, her face on fire. Her father was calling her on his private line. She started to reflect mechanically. She was sure her father knew it by now, so she turned on the call...

-Papa

Her father appeared on the screen with an indecipherable face that left her speechless and they both remained silent for a few moments.

Then the Admiral spoke.

-I saw you on the Network.

Lisa gasped. He waited still then released a little smile...

-You're very classy.

-oh Dad... You mean you're not angry? Lisa started breathing again,

-I wish you'd told me about your invitation.

-Oh, well, I... -Lisa didn't know what to say. All of a sudden she felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving the most important person in her life like that.

-Yurute kudasai Papa (Dad... please... forgive me)

The admiral smiled quickly.

-Shiki ga owattara sugu ni kaette kuru to yakusoku shite kure  
(Now promise me you'll come home right after the end).

-oh yes Dad, I will... -she replied promptly, her gaze turned to the shape of Riber who had her back.

-Now let me thank Deputy Seymour having you as his guest. I'm sure it was a very grand yishì (ceremony).

-It was all great... Captain Gloval, he... he said such proper things, so meaningful... and then... the fighters, they're just like the ones I saw flying over the grounds a few weeks ago, remember? -Oh Papa you're doing such an honourable job...

Lisa was genuinely moved and driven by emotion. She realized how much she missed her father. Yet something had woken up in her and she just couldn't go back.

-Are you sure you have to go? -Deputy Seymour shook Lisa's hand while breaking up a discussion with five or six people.

-Oh Deputy Seymour... I have my father's driver waiting downstairs.

-Well... goodbye then...

Serena and Lisa hugged as they approached the stained-glass windows in the lobby.

-Have fun! And then call me, Want to know everything! Serena smiled brightly

Lisa hugged her tightly holding her tears.

-I do love you! -I love you!

-So I do...now go! -c'mon! talk to you later!

With a gracious twist, Lisa disappeared into the empty hallway, trying not to run.

-Are you leaving... Miss Hayes? - said a fresh official at the front desk.

-Uh my driver's waiting for me outside - She said quickly getting her ID and putting on her sunglasses. Once outside in the dazzling sunshine, she sighed for relief.

She felt a rush of cold sweat drip down her back. The courtyard of the Base was deserted, the air was muffled by airborne and radar noises in the control tower. Lisa felt that if she waited any longer, she would die of fright.

-Did you ask for a driver by any chance?

Karl's voice came suddenly and unprepared. It almost hurt her ears.

Lisa opened her mouth, but she didn't talk. She only heard the heels of her shoes creaking on the floor of the square. Suddenly she was sitting in the back seat of Karl's car.

It wasn't until the car was completely outside the fenced-off area that Lisa got to speak...

-They didn't stop us!

-Why would they?- Karl smiled in the rearview mirror. Lisa gulped into his eyes and looked down. She felt stupid and even a little childish. It was her first adventure alone.

-I'm sorry, Karl.

-Hey, I didn't kidnap you... -he took a break -Someone might think I did!? I have to take a few back roads. Looks like we're being chased by military cars.

Lisa gasped and turned completely around to look out the rear window. But behind them the road was empty.

-Oh Karl!- Lisa punched him in the right shoulder- don't make a fool of me!

Karl smiled tenderly from the mirror. Lisa smiled back, too.

-And now? What's next? -he said with one hand on his forehead.

Sacramento, UEG

Mitchell Hunter was talking to Second Lieutenant Roy Fokker. The two of them agreed not to take Rick to the hospital for at least two days. It would avoid any connection with the previous day's unrest and the conflict between the Anti-Unification forces and the military.

-Of course that guy's got a hard head- smiled Roy...but his eyes were worried.

-I'm sorry, I mean it. But from now on I'll take care of him... I have to go. Roy, Alice is here.

In the late afternoon, after about 7 hours of waiting and after bailing, Jessica Fisher had finally been let go home with her mother. In the stifling hot sultry afternoon, inside the car bagged in an endless line, the two women were not speaking. Jessica's face was upset, her makeup now kneaded into her eyes, filled with tears. Her cheeks had lost their plain, jaunty appearance. Her shoulders were bent as a sign of surrender.

At one point a sore cry came to her throat...

Alice looked at her frightened: Jessica's face was a mask of pain.

-I'm sorry mom... she stuttered

Alice frowend in terror trying not to think about what her little girl had suffered. She wasn't ready to know. Reaching towards the passenger seat she hugged the girl in her arms as she let herself go into a desperate weeping.

When they reached the farm, it was almost sunset. Rick had fallen asleep on the couch and occasionally waved in his sleep, muttering something. Mitch heard the wheels from Alice's car scraping on the gravel in the yard. He opened the door wide and waited to see them. Even Mitch was startled to see Jessie's eyes in pain. He wanted to hug her or say a word of relief, but he also wanted to slap her, yell at her for the danger she had gotten herself into and dragged Rick along. But then he met that look in Alice's gaze and he gave up both of his aims. Jessica walked into the room, her head down like a walking dead.

Los Angeles, UEG

-What do you mean, you ain't never been to the beach?

Karl was truly amazed

Lisa, now she had joined him in the front seat, smiled, pulling up a lock of hair and letting it float through the air outside the window.

-Karl! I didn't say I've never been to a beach...actually...I said I've never been to a beach in LA!

She laughed and squinted and showed her perfect little teeth. Karl struggled to keep his eyes fixed on the road as he drove. Her green eyes drew him like a magnet. He had never seen a shade of green like that. Her skin had turned red in the heat of the sun. Her arms and neck were dotted with a thin pink net. Her lips were equally blushed. Karl lingered in the space dividing Lisa's legs, as the sky-blue skirt swayed as it swayed a few inches of skin. As if staring into an abyss. He felt heat waves like whirlwinds enveloping his body. He hadn't slept for a whole day, and yet all the events in Sacramento, the furious struggle in the middle of the white smoke, the sleeping gas, the detentions... and then the screams of joy from his comrades. The high uniform, the meeting and the reception at Kern. Everything seemed shrouded into a dream ... there was not the slightest hint of reality. And yet it had happened. And now he had escaped from the base with Admiral Hayes' daughter, as casually as he was leaving the office. He felt he'd changed deeply in that one and a half days. There was no turning back. He felt like incredible things were going to keep happening. He watched the sun go down on the horizon. A few hours before curfew. Lisa Hayes sitting in the passenger seat was swinging her arm out the window, up to her elbow, the wind gently slapping her fingertips. A gesture she had never stopped doing since she was a child... she liked to feel the speed of the air crashing against her body. She couldn't stop thinking about those jet fighters she'd seen in the air. VFX1s. ...what it would be like to break the speed of sound inside one of those planes?... the feeling of flying became more intense as she imagined a trajectory she'd been following in her daydreams. She smiled softly... She was a few inches from Riber heading for a beach or wherever. She had a clear sense of his body and felt the warmth of him. She seemed to realize they were both heading for a point of no return.

Riber's voice pulled her out of the dizziness where she was sinking.

-Manhattan beach is back here

Lisa opened her eyes wide, inhaling from her nose the salty air that was thrown into the cockpit through the windows.

-It's beautiful

The two got out of the car with their legs softened by the heat and the long time spent sitting. Apart from this moment, at the Base, where Riber had taken her hand, they had not yet touched each other. In fact, he thought, they had kissed on the lips only twice, several days ago. Once, he had picked up a lock of Lisa Hayes' coppery hair and slid it between his fingers.

He seemed so stupid to think about it, that girl... He hardly knew her... Would she have thought it was all so volatile, so unreachable? Was she just chasing an idea? A fantasy that maybe he was endangering both of us? He didn't want to be rash. He didn't want to be childish. He'd had a troop of men at his command the day before and he seemed to have handled it well... but now waves of doubt were pounding at him.

Why is he so quiet? He's in regret?

Lisa Hayes watched Karl out of the corner of her eye as they made their way down the boulevard studded with people coming and going in all directions. Families, children, youngsters on skateboards, surfers, people dressed as super heroes or movie stars, tourists and all sorts of people... obviously soldiers of the Defense Forces armed, with weapons in plain sight at every corner.

She'd never been on a normal, common street before. She hoped Riber wouldn't notice her unsuitability. She wanted to take his hand and walk, like a couple. Of course, they too would have to look very strange from the outside. An officer in high uniform wit hat and rank, and a girl dressed like a wedding guest. But nobody was paying attention to them as they walked through.

Lisa Hayes felt this was great. No one checking her out, no one noticing how she behaved. Maybe that's what she always wanted.

\- To you, soldier- said the man behind the counter as he returned a few coins to Riber and Lisa took two huge ice cream cones with both hands.

-Black Parade, huh? - continued the man

-I'm in the Air Force- Karl replied with a spontaneous smile that also lit up his eyes. Lisa felt incredibly proud of him. She saw him handsome, flawless in his uniform. His eyes were sweet and loving, the fold of his lips gave his face a melancholy expression.

The two of them walked lazily with ice cream to the end of the pier, where the ocean broke impetuously and endlessly receded behind the horizon...

-There's something scary in the sea- said Karl.

-What do you mean?

-I mean, it's so huge, inscrutable... hundreds of thousands of miles long, deep darkness... I don't know, it always gave me the feeling of endlessness...

Lisa sighed-Like space...

Karl looked at her curiously.

-Like space...?

Lisa looked up at the blue sky - Yes... with the exception that we can't figure it out... not even imagine the immensity of space. Maybe this could scare me...

Karl looked at her tenderly, and at the same time he took her hand... then came closer to watch her. Lisa gasped and lost herself in his bright eyes. He opened his lips to speak but said nothing.

She looked at him, as always, unable to get out of there and act as she really wanted to. His gaze fell again on the strands of her honey-colored hair and once again he wished he could take one and slide it between his fingers, but they both stand still, in the sun light that slowly became more and more distant.

Then a sudden thought crossed both of their minds

-Come with me...

Karl turned back on the boardwalk still keeping her hand, speeding up the pace and retracing the few meters that led to the bay. Lisa's heart was beating like crazy as she followed him down the steps to the beach. At the end of the path, they were both out of breath. Lisa's face was covered with reddish spots, that blush he their shoes sank into the sand, making them unstable, they both burst into choked laughter.

Her shy laugh was like a force that pushed Riber's young body awake from a torpor that had imprisoned him all day long. As if driven by a something stronger than his own will, he let go of Lisa's wet hand and pulled her whole body towards her until she locked herself against one of the marble columns holding the catwalk.

Lisa felt that she couldn't hold his gaze for long. For a moment, she focused her attention on a blur behind him.

\- I love you...

Lisa rolled her eyes and parted her lips to answer but did not make a sound. Now that she was staring at him again and his face looked sad, melancholy, and she thought he was disappointed because she didn't answer back. But only a few moments had gone by.

-Karl... she said only, breathing hard on his his cap slipped off his forehead and floated on the sand. Their noses crossed.

Karl kissed her on the mouth, keeping one hand under the back of her neck and swiping the soft skin with his palm. Lisa felt that something was about to burst somewhere in her chest, in her belly, right underneath her. Karl's whole body pressed against hers as their tongues entwined and she desperately squeezed her arms around his shoulders.

-Karl... I love you- she said as she barely breathed on his lips.

They stayed kissing like that for maybe too long. Karl Riber occasionally heard the call of awareness beating in his brain. He couldn't, he didn't have to kiss Admiral Hayes' daughter, just below the pier as if she were his fiancée, or worse still, any other girl. He suddenly peeled off Lisa's lips as she,completely messed up, called him back.

-Please...

\- I have to take you home - he said picking up his hat off the floor.

Lisa's eyes opened wide with surprise.

Why did he was acting like that? Maybe, she wondered, I m not a good at kissing? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore?

-What's the matter! -She said roughly, a few steps away, almost hurt...her eyebrows frowned.

He opened his eyes wide, at that very moment she looked just like a child.

-Hey... -Karl followed her as she walked away on the beach in her high heels

-Lisa, what are you...

-Leave me alone!

Karl was surprised to see her eyes moist, as if she was about to break down and cry.

-Lisa! Lisa!

She stopped her walking because Karl had suddenly raised his voice, and had a strange voice, she hardly had recognized it. He took her wrist and pulled her face closer to his. Again, their noses almost touched. Karl could see her wet eyelashes, yeah... she was about to cry.

-If we go on kissing like this... it's no place for a girl like you.

Lisa breathed deeply through her nose

-What do you mean?

What were "girls like you"? Couldn't she do what other girls do? Why couldn't she? Could not kiss the man she loved, and not just kiss, she wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her. Suddenly she collected all the guts she didn't know she had. She threw her arms around his neck, plunging her face into his skin, sucking up the scent of him, stroking his hair.

\- Take me away then... I want to be with you...

Sacramento, UEG

As Jessie entered the room, dragging her feet in the silence only broken by the TV broadcasting, she was somewhat distracted by Rick's irregular breathing. Like a robot, she turned three-quarters of the way, staring at the sofa from above, unable to move. Alice and Mitch also gazed at her motionlessly, not knowing what to say... the tension was throbbing from all sides. Then Rick woke up gasping and sat down with a grimace of pain. He didn't immediately realize where he was, but instinctively he looked at his wrapped arm, it was the spot where the pain was coming from that woke him up. His hair was completely torn apart and he wore dark circles under his eyes. He looked up puzzled at the shape standing in front of him

-Jessie! -He murmured in a mixed voice.

Jessica's eyes were bursting with tears.

-oh Rick... she just said. But she immediately glanced at their parents staring at them still. Without speaking, she rushed up the stairs, the sound of her stride echoed throughout the room.

Rick tried to get up to follow her, but then he was struck by the sight of Mitch and Alice.

-Let her rest for a while- said her father in a neutral voice.

Alice attempted a half smile

-Yes... Rick... eat something now. Does your arm hurt? Take your meds...

Jessica Fisher had spent at least half an hour in the boiling shower, spending most of the water tank available for the night. Her whole body was aching from the accidental beating she had taken during the demonstration and from the hits she had taken from the military after her arrest. She put her hand on her head and found small crusts of coagulated blood which melted in touch with the water, causing red rivulets drip down the shower drain. It had only been a day and a half since she had exchanged that kiss with Rick in her teenage room. It had been the sweetest, smoothest thing she'd ever had and she already felt like she was from another lifetime. As if she'd walked through whole years of fog in one day. And yet Rick was downstairs, was he the same boy as two days earlier? Why had her eyes, if possible, made her feel even more miserable? She squeezed herself in a towel unable to stop crying. She dragged herself over the bed, sobbing in the fetal position. It wasn't until minutes later that she heard a soft knock on the door jamb.

-Leave me alone! -She yelled, trying to hide her broken voice

-Jessie... it's me, let me in.

Jessica's heart seemed to blow up in her chest. She stood motionless unable to do and think anything. But the door was open and she heard the family noise of wood creaking.

-I said that... -she raised her head and lifted her voice.

He was standing there, with one arm hanging around his neck, his eyes wide open, his expression bewildered, unable even to make another move...

-Rick!

Jessie sat on the bed drying her eyes with the back of her hand. She was wrapped in an old white towel and felt ashamed of the bruises he could see on her arms.

She felt helpless, downcast in front of that guy's eyes who had looked at her with adoration not long before.

-Rick - she said again looking at the floor - I'm so sorry...

She didn't lift her face until she felt the presence of him at a few inches. He was squatting in front of the bed, she could feel the warmth of his body, the scent of his clean hair. She wasn't ready to look him straight in the face.

Rick Hunter looked grieved at her arms and shoulders, they were covered with scratches and bruises, even her thighs and round knees, like those of a doll, were full of dark purple and bluish circles and marks. He would have wanted to say something smart, as a grown up, but he was only 15 years old and all he could say was

\- Don't worry... Jessie.

Perhaps it was not the best thing to say, but it felt like balm on her wounds, inner and outer ones, the way he had uttered his name... then all was not lost.

She shyly lifted her gaze to meet his blue eyes that seemed worried.

-Rick...Please hold me.

Rick gasped... all of a sudden she looked so small, so helpless... then she was beaten, too, and maybe-thought Rick with disgust- maybe they hurt her, too... He looked at her again trying to collect the courage he felt the day before when he had held her and kissed her, in the crowd, but he couldn't find it. He felt that she was no longer the same, and he had changed too. Just in a single day...

He pointed with a chin movement his hanging arm.

-Well uh... I... I can't

Jessie parted her lips to answer, but rather a sad laugh came out and Rick was unexpectedly relieved, and happy, because he made her laugh.

They stayed a few seconds smiling in front of each other as if a huge weight had shifted, just for a while. Jessie reached out her arms to pull him towards her but Rick lost his balance and, in an attempt to protect his injured arm, he slipped on the side of the bed. She pulled him again until they were both lying down.

Rick was blushing and wouldn't look because Jessie's towel was half open and he caught a glimpse of her freckled chest and the curve of her hips. She leaned over him, resting her forehead gently on Rick's shoulder. She hugged him by the chest while he gently ran his healthy arm under her back. The whole position was incredibly uncomfortable but Rick couldn't think rationally. A nearly naked girl was lying beside him. He felt he was surprisingly alive. Every single cell in his body was screaming at him. Even that arm, that hurt him so much proved that he was alive. He smiled, one of his crooked smiles that sometimes showed up on his face. Jessica closed her eyes.

-Stay with me...

Hi! This is the end of chapter 5. Let's say goodbye to Jessica Fisher, Serena Seymour and Karl Riber... although they will sometimes return through memories, and maybe Karl will return in another way too eheh :)

Next chapter will be set two years later.

Note: the description of the VFXs prototype is taken from the book Macross Perfect Memory (1984). Some references to Karl and Lisa's romance (Riber and Misa in the original Macross) are taken from Misa Hayase: White Reminescences (1984)

Ty for reading! 

Mao


	9. Chapter 9- Successes and Defeats- part I

RDF Aerospace & Engineering Academy North Canada, UEG, June 2007

Lisa Hayes stayed in front of her room window for a few minutes, gaze lost beyond the mountains that, despite the warm weather and late summer, were covered in snow. That morning she would be graduating from the Military Academy together with 479 fellow officers.

In spite of this important event, her memory was now going back in time to that night two years earlier, when she first escaped from the control of her father along with her love. She had ended up at Manhattan Beach on an absolutely romantic getaway with a charming young soldier from the RDF with whom she was... really hopelessly in love. Lisa mechanically raised her left hand where a ring was shining against the light. She looked at it in awe, surprised even that it was there, stuck on her fourth finger. How many things has changed. She smiled lightly as she touched the shining stone standing on pure gold. That time, that afternoon, Lisa had been convinced that they would really go further, that he would overwhelm her with passion and they'd end up making love somewhere on the beach... like in some kind of cheap novel happy ending. Instead they ended up arguing...and they said goodbye coldly after he drove her home.

Lisa sighed, remembering how bad her temper was these days, and smiled bitterly, realizing how much worse it had gotten. Yet he had loved her... still loved her.  
His name slipped from her lips -

Karl. How I wish you were here today...

Lisa stood, lost again in her thoughts, her serious face mirrored in the glass ahead. Her hair pulled at her temples, fell into two thick, heavy braids on her back. Her flaming black and blue uniform wore sergeant's rank on her tailcoats. Her hat, which she had not yet worn, was lying on the night table. She stared at her reflection on the glass: her eyes were always hypnotic, and green as those of a cat. But they had caught the lustre of ice. Lisa forced herself to remember all that fading moment: in an almost-masochistic way, she made herself relive that feelings so far away. Everything seemed so vivid.  
When Karl Riber told her he was leaving for Mars, she experienced such a terrible pain that she was split in two...and that wound had not healed. She could still hear the echo of his voice... She could still hear the sound of his voice... that evening, that late summer evening their idyll had abruptly ended, and followed with a melancholy goodbye.

-I'll be waiting for you

-When you come, I'll be your guide on Mars**.

But Lisa had other sad memories, too, for sure. She squeezed her eyes, trying to swallow a tear...How long she'd waited on the high school steps on her graduation morning. Yet Sergeant Riber Fruhling had never arrived. That day, frustration drove her to tears of anger. While her friends and classmates waited for their graduation with joy, her heart was tight and her face reflected her pain. Not even the presence of Admiral Hayes had softened her disappointment, not even her frightfully high scores and the honourable mention. That day had been so full of expectations.

Lisa Hayes shook her head softly, rocking her braids over her shoulders. She had good memories too... She remembered how Riber had shown up at her house the day after her graduation, dressed in uniform, with a serious look... he looked so tense that at any moment he seemed to break in two. He would never forget Mrs. Ross' voice coming into the dining room and saying  
\- Admiral Hayes, there's Sergeant Riber Fruhling here to see you...*

Lisa had swallowed a slice of fruit without chewing it, almost strangling, she had felt herself wrapped in a cloud of hot heat. Admiral Donald Hayes had slowly lifted his gaze from the newspaper he was reading and looked at Mrs Ross as if he wanted to cross her. Then he looked silently at his daughter with an imperturbable stare. Lisa was blushing. Her hands were sweating. She had no absolute idea what was going on.  
She remembered the cold feel of the heavy wood of the front door where she had stuck her ear, trying to hear what Karl and her father were talking about in the hall, but only some muffled hums came to her, a sign that the two were chatting in a low tone. Then she heard her father's voice loud and clear as he approached the door: Lisa only had time to make a leap back before being overwhelmed by the doorjamb opening. Donald Hayes was standing in front of her with that incomprehensible look.

-Renraku shiyou to omottetanoni, Lisa-Chan (ah you were already here Lisa-Chan)-he said without looking her in the eye

Lisa glasped- Hai... otōsan (yes...dad)

She looked over her father's shoulder and met Karl's tender eyes, then Admiral Hayes seemed to lighten his gaze

-Why don't we go into the living room. Besides, the sergeant didn't come just to talk to me. Lead the way, Lisa-Chan.

Yes father- she replied going forward, pushing another heavy dark wooden door and entering the living room lights. Lisa Hayes smiled recalling the chill of the room flooded with plants of all kinds. The light of day took on a shade of green that filled the air. Riber's eyes were as bright as torches as he sat awkwardly on the large leather sofa, squeezing the black cap with the RDF insignia.

ù- Well, Lisa- said the Admiral in a monotonous voice, the one he used to use with all his subordinates- Sergeant Riber Fruhling came here to disturb us at lunch time with a specific request.

Lisa looked at Karl alarmed, but saw that he hadn't lost his sweet, confident look. She didn't answer, didn't move a single muscle, but felt the teacup slip through her wet hands.

No one spoke, so Admiral Donald Hayes took the floor.

-Sergeant-he wasted his time coughing- Well, I'm no longer his direct superior... right, Riber?

Riber nodded vigorously.

-Well, although I am no longer his superior at Kern's base- he turned to Lisa-he thought well to come and ask directly to the station, why go through all the official channels?

Lisa looked first astounded at her father and then at Karl, alternately, without being able to link that thread of speech, just feeling she was about to lose her breath at any moment.

-Are you listening to me, Lisa?

Lisa Hayes clearly remembered looking deeply into her father's eyes: he held a loving and reassuring gaze. At that moment her heart started to beat again.

-But why don't you tell her, Sergeant? Why didn't you tell her what are you doing at our house this morning? -Huh?

Karl spoke for the first time that day: he stood up stiffly.

-Yes, sir. Admiral Hayes. -I've come to officially ask you, Admiral, permission to date your daughter, Miss Elizabeth.

Lisa had her mouth wide open, her eyes pupils dilated. She rushed back to Karl's face, as he looked straight ahead, and then looked again at her father who was still sitting there with a sly, impenetrable face.  
Then time passed in silence

\- Dōi suru ka? Lisa-Chan? Nani mo iwanai no? ( Lisa? Are you going to speak?)

-Kotaete mo īdesu ka? Papa? (Daddy? I have to answer?)

The whole scene was pretty surreal, and Lisa felt like she was riding the rollercosters.

Karl kept looking at some blurry spot beyond the window waiting for the two Hayes to speak English again. The Admiral stood up and Lisa followed him.

-Well, you two guys are shy. Would you prefer I leave you alone for a few minutes?

-Oh, no, sir.

-Oh, no, dad.

They said at the same time

Admiral Hayes finally smiled...

-I see the three of us are getting along.

Lisa Hayes rolled the ring in her finger as a noise of excited footsteps and cheerful giggles approached behind the door along the hallway...

-Heyyy let go of me! Make me fall!- cried a shrill voice.

Lisa was literally ripped out of her daydreams, while the latch clicked and the door opened, laughing and screaming, filling the whole room...

-I can't believe you're ready already!

Lisa Hayes turned three-quarters threateningly.

-You should be same way too, Christine. It's only 45 minutes to the ceremony.

-Ohh don't rush me, please! I'm pretty nervous on my own!

Lisa looked resignedly at her roommate. She was wrapped in a pink bathrobe, slipping on the floor with her short hair friend covered in a rather short blue cloth. She ran her fingers through her hair waiting for something.

-You should back to your room and get ready too Kim! Lisa continued in a flat tone voice.

-Yes, Sergeant... I'm going! Just gonna borrow some lipstick from Chris!

Lisa sighed. Those two made more noise than a bunch of kids.

-Hey! a little makeup wouldn't hurt you, Supergirl!

Lisa turned around with eyes on fire- Don't call me that, Sergeant Young!

Her face had a grimace of indignation. The two girls go on laughing and teasing her... but soon her phone start ringing.

-Hello father- she said with his usual serious tone.

-Lisa, darling. I'm on my way to the Academy. I'm sure you'll get an honorable mention this morning. How you feeling?

Lisa smiled slightly

-You're really kind. Thank you. But I don't think it's gonna happen... besides, I'm fine.

-Well, will I see you later to celebrate? Although I guess you want to spend the day with your friends.

\- No, Papa- Lisa looked through the window one more time- Watashiniha tomodachi ga imasen...(You know I don't have any friends).

Christine puffed looking at her -Of course Supergirl is so serious, she should soften up a bit.

She kept dressing, wearing an immaculate white shirt with the Aerospace Forces crest embroidered on her chest.

Then she looked at her again -She's not even 20 yet she's acting like my granny!

Kim caught her looking at her

\- Shut up Chris.

Lisa looked back at her ring for the nth time as she hung out.

\- See you later, Dad.

-Hey, Lisa.

Kim was standing behind her, the towel around her chest, her hair still moist.

-Which is it, Sergeant? Lisa huffed, turning around and staring into Kim's eyes.

Kim gave her an equally intense gaze.

-I know we've never got along so well... I... I just... I wanted to congratulate you.

Lisa looked at her astonished, she'd never have expected such a showing...

-I just wanted say you that I admire you... very much. We'll probably never see each other again, but believe me, for me would be great to work with an officer like you... well maybe in another life, who knows. I'm sure you'll have a brilliant career.

Kim Young held her hand, smiled, and Lisa blushed. But soon she smiled back sincerely.

-I wish you the same Kim... Thank you.

Admiral Hayes turned off his phone as his jet took off from the Alaskan base heading for the RDF Academy. The new cadets' graduation ceremony would begin in exactly one hour. Her daughter Lisa, who had been studying aerospace engineering and had gained the rank of sergeant, would be graduating with the rank of at least Third Lieutenant. She had also distinguished herself in war simulations as a strategist and as a flight officer. The Admiral knew all her skills, and they were all beyond excellence. Lisa was at the top in all classes, and had developed great physical endurance in astronautical training. In her free time she also achieved the fifth dan in karate. He wasn't surprised by her statement.

-You know I don't have any friends...

Donald Hayes looked up at the snowy mountains beneath him and clenched his fists tightly on the armrest. Then unbuckled his seat belt. He knew the war would soon be over. What he could not accept was that his daughter, with that brilliant career ahead of her, would fly to Mars in a few months to reunite with Riber Fruhling. He gritted his teeth in anger, remembering his own subterfuges, which then turned into big mistakes. He remembered as if it was now that day, two years earlier, when he called Lieutenant Sullivan at Kern Base in California.

He had specifically requested that on June 29th, Riber Fruhuling be sent for a guard on the airfield for 48 hours in a row.

-Sullivan disguised his dismay, Riber had asked for the day off for those very days. It seemed incredible to him that Admiral Hayes himself would bother with such a request.

\- But... of course Admiral, it will be done as requested.

Hayes looked up at the sky again. Two years ago, on her high school graduation day, Lisa was so sad. Her green eyes seemed to burst with tears at any moment. During her speech her voice was cracked and when she was called to collect the medal of honor she walked on stage with her shoulders lowered, her back curved. Donald Hayes did not believe that her beautiful face could be disfigured by such a sadness...

When they were alone in the Limo on their way to some expensive French restaurant Admiral Hayes freezed speechless when Lisa burst into sobbing, ripping his amaranth gown with the yellow school's logo.

-Papa... I'm so sad... I'm so unhappy.

She had broken down crying, like a waterfall...

The Admiral had hugged her, trying to calm her down, but it was like a nervous breakdown... A puffy face, swollen and damp eyes, eyelashes sparkling of big drops of her tears. She told him everything, innocently, honestly. She told him that she was in love with a soldier, Karl Riber, but she had disappointed him, and now he had left her, without a word. He didn't show up for her graduation, never answered her calls.

-Please forgive me, Papa, for telling you anything. Please forgive me... Serena is leaving and Karl stood me up... I'm alone now... I feel so alone.

Donald Hayes had held her, caressing her long wavy hair. He faked it, he lied. He had known all along, and had deliberately acted to separate them. The next morning, he called Kern's base, soaked with remorse, then he asked for Riber and when the young sergeant showed up at his house he instructed him on his attitude with friendly threats.

-Looks like my daughter really cares about you. Yesterday she was waiting for you at your ceremony, and your absence really broke her heart.

Riber had tried to stutter an excuse - But sir...

-Don't interrupt me, Sergeant. I don't want to see my daughter in pain. You know everything that went on with her mother.

Karl looked at him silently, astonished and almost frightened.

-I'm also well aware that Elizabeth has a wary temper, but she's sharp and fierce. She's like a gentle lotus flower... -he had said as if speaking to himself...- Well, I now order you to ask her officially. To engage in honest dating and friendship with my daughter.

Riber looked at him with his eyes wide open. The Admiral remembered that boy's big, bright eyes, his straight and clean look. It was not the look of a soldier.

-And remember, Sergeant, my daughter must never know anything I'm telling you. Now I'm going to call her and you're going to tell her these words:

-I've come to officially ask permission to go out with your daughter, Miss Elizabeth.

Riber had nodded, then had saluted the Admiral -Yes, sir.

Hayes had looked at him with disguised contempt as looking at an inferior being. Now the Admiral bitterly regretted everything. He felt the same twinge of remorse after two years. He had deliberately acted to separated them a second time.

The warm sunny morning could not temper the weather in the far North of Canada. An incessant breeze had obliged the ceremony inside. The sun was pouring out of the stained-glass window into the great hall of the Academy. Here the cadets, dressed in their formal uniforms and ranks were eagerly awaiting the start of the graduation ceremony. At the end of the two years of Academy, each of them would spend a three-month training at an RDF base, and the most deserving would be assigned to the High Command Bases in Alaska, Australia and Japan. The latter was not coveted because the country was still fertile ground for Unification Wars and they were still fighting each other practically continuously.  
A branched terrorist organization known as Scavengers had become a bad headache for the Government in recent times. In addition, the general terror of the new graduate cadets was to end up being assigned to one of the bases in old Europe. Here, the wars had reduced some once thriving and historically rich countries to a monument of destruction and hatred. Entire cities had been plundered of their beauty and economy. Many European citizens had died and many had attempted to flee beyond the Pacific and applied for a refugee licence in order not to remain in their hometowns.

These thoughts emerged in Lisa Hayes' mind, nebulously, as they still crossed with Karl Riber's memories.

-I can't believe that the world is falling apart like this. Look Lisa, there's not a day goes by that I don't wake up terrified that whatever's going on in Europe might come out here.  
-I couldn't bear the idea of having to kill... people...  
-Lisa, I couldn't bear the thought of... leaving you...

Lisa stared at a spot at the end of the room, trying to chase these thoughts away...  
-Hey... a voice at her side pulled her out of that sort of dizziness.  
-Hey, Sergeant Hayes...  
Lisa Hayes turned to her left with a puzzling look. A girl on the right with bright blue eyes behind a pair of drop glasses looked at her with a small smile. Like many of the girls at the Robotech Academy, she wore her hair cut short on her forehead.  
Lisa said nothing and that girl, whom she didn't recognize, went on...  
-I know we don't know each other, oh well.. I know you... -I mean who doesn't know Lisa Hayes, the Admiral's daughter...  
Lisa frowned. As usual she got defensive unintentionally.  
-Then?  
-Well, I just wanted to tell you that I admire you so much. I'm sure you'll get a mention today. We used to take the same aerial strategy control course, and you know, you really are the best.  
-Oh well, thank you... Lisa said, softening her gaze... -I'm sorry, I don't remember your name.  
We used to take the same aerial strategy control courses, and you know, you really are the best.  
-Oh well, thank you... Lisa said softening her gaze... -I'm sorry, I don't remember your name.  
The girl smiled quietly as she tightened her shoulders.  
-Oh.. I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Leeds.  
Lisa shook her hand watching her.

-I guess it'll be the last time we see each other!

-I guess so! I wish you luck, Lisa.

Lisa smiled kindly, then a huge round of applause welcomed Colonel Reinhardt on stage for the graduation ceremony.

Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Hayes...Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Hayes...

The applause faded slowly and she could hear the muffled sound of voices mixing with the buzz of the graduates and officers as she walked down the stairs to the podium and back to her seat. As she passed by she crossed her father's eyes, and she felt somehow confused... as if she were walking weightlessly. Donald Hayes was moved, perhaps at a later time he would shed a tear, alone.  
Lisa looked gorgeous. Her long twisted hair fell behind her back in two perfectly aligned braids. Her eyes shone, green and bright but slightly crooked at the sides, giving her gaze a constant look of sadness. She was thin but her body, after years of training, had become imposing and the high uniform dressed her perfectly. Admiring glances came from the cadets and officers and even a few smothered giggles...

...yes she's beautiful, she looks like an ice stew...

...She didn't smile once, is she human?

Lisa could hear a little as she returned to her seat, but Karl's voice, in her ear, was louder than anything else.

-You're so beautiful... your hair... promise me you'll never have it cut...

\- You look beautiful Lisa-Chan

Admiral Donald Hayes allowed himself the indulgence of caressing his daughter's face while the officers walled in to greet the new RDF Lieutenant.

-Lisa smiled softly as she saluted her father and the Colonel

-Thank you, Admiral. Colonel Reinhardt.

-At ease Second Lieutenant - replied the Reinhardt as he looked at the young officer from head to toe...

-I had no doubt you'd graduate at the top of your class. I see you're absolutely the best here. Have you already chosen the final base where you will serve?

Lisa looked up proudly

Yes, sir. I've already asked for Sarah Base...

The Admiral stopped her with a wave of his hand.

-My daughter's gonna be training at Alaska Base for the rest of the summer, and then... The Admiral took a break.

Lisa tensed up. She couldn't interrupt her father. Because he was the Admiral. She knew he couldn't accept the idea of her following Riber Fruhling to Mars. He'd always rejected the view. But Lisa knew he would adapt. Now it was up to her alone to decide.

-I'll be waiting for you Lisa, and when you get there, I'll be your guide on Mars**...

Colonel Reihnard watched the two Hayes alternately, but neither of them spoke.

-Well, I'll see you at dinner Donald, though, right? Elizabeth will see you too. Although I heard you prefer to be called Lisa.

Lisa looked at him.

-Yes Sir, Colonel, Lisa... it' s... my name.

While Admiral Hayes and his daughter walked towards the gates a series of reporters and social managers from the RDF stood still on the Academy Square waiting for them. After posing for official photos, the two of them quietly walked out into the corridors.

Lisa was caught by a group of graduates who were loudly celebrating by bursting bottles of champagne on the grass, bursting the foam and drinking from the neck of the bottles among laughter and laughter. They made a racket and threw their medals and hats up in the air.

Donald Hayes looked at them.

-They're fighter pilots- he said.

Lisa looked at him in amazement.

-How did you figure it out?

-Well, years of experience. Pilots have it written all over their faces and, well their attitude, too.

He just kept walking, without saying more. Lisa took one last look at the group of fellow pilots having fun. It was a look full of frustration.

-Lieutenant Hayes!

Lisa looked to her left where a young girl's blonde head appeared from behind a column.

-Lieutenant Hayes...

Lisa and her father stopped with a curious look on their faces.

The girl was wearing corporal's rank and an ordinary dark blue uniform.

She locked herself perfectly in front of her superiors trying to control the excitement in her voice tone.

-Corporal Samantha Porter, Admiral Hayes! I request permission to congratulate Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Hayes, sir.

Lisa couldn't believe her ears. She looked at her father who carried a slight smile on his lips.

-At ease corporal

The blonde girl finally got her breath back.

-Thank you, sir I... I just... I just...

Suddenly couldn't remember a word of that long speech she had planned.

\- Lieutenant Hayes... I wanted to tell you that you're my idol.

Her big brown eyes glowed with joy.

That's all I wanted to say. I admire you very much. My dream would be to serve with you.

Lisa was sincerely surprised.

-Thank you, Corporal...

-Porter... Samantha Porter, but everybody calls me Sammie.

The girl tightened up again

-I'm sorry to have bothered you, Admiral, Lieutenant. -Her face was showing deception. Lisa realized she was being too cold. That girl looked so young.

She reached out her hand.

-Very glad to meet you, Sammie.

An amazed smile rose from her face. They shook each others' hands

-Have a nice time at Robotech Academy... I'm gonna miss this place- she added without even knowing why.

The two Hayes walked away, leaving an ecstatic Sammie Porter on the forecourt. Motionless in the sun.

London, UEG, June 2007

Rick Hunter squeezed as tight as he could into the collar of the black coat he had just bought from a second hand shop. He cursed the shopkeeper for not offering him a scarf, and possibly an umbrella too. He quickly left in the pouring rain for the taxi rank. He had just learned that taxis no longer drove down the street like in the good old days. Too risky for the terrorist attacks that were recently targeting civilians in the former British capital. In fact the only remaining bulwark of the Unified Government was the ex-American Embassy in Mayfair. Rather than a palace of bureaucratic paperwork, it looked more like a fortress armoured by the military of the RDF and the Local Police.

The eagle that once stood above the huge building had been removed to make room for the signs of the UEG. Very little else remained of London's haughty beauty. The lions of Trafalgar had been blasted with dynamite. The majestic cathedral of St Martin in the Fields had been burnt at the stake. Westminster had been evacuated a year earlier and the descendants of the former Royal Family had fled to the islands of their commonwealth. The Tower Bridge... well, it was still here. Rick Hunter cast a casual glance across the river where the two towers emerged over the dark waters for no reason. The bridge that linked them was torn apart and had rotted for a while, left as a carcass of a huge aquatic monster. Rick took one last look, then he got into a cab and showed his papers before. It was procedure. He let himself get in the back seat as he caught the Indian driver's glance. Rick's eyes had taken a dark, almost black shade. His hair was moist and fell constantly on his forehead. He was freezing cold.

-It's best to lock yourself in before curfew - said the Indian. - This will be my last ride.

Of course - replied a grumpy Rick.

-Is there a curfew in America, too, sir? -Mm-hmm?

-Of course there is- replied Rick even ruder.

...I can't remember what the night looks like anymore... he thought.

It was only 6pm when Rick Hunter stepped into the hotel. At 9 am the next morning he was due to present for the 2007 World Aerobatic Champion title. He had won the championship twice in a row. Though he was 100% focused on his performance, that afternoon he felt the urge to take a walk, leave the hotel and training rituals just to take a closer look at old London. Well maybe it would have been better not to. He had been to Europe many times with Mitch's Air circus, but the city that had appeared in front of him was not one of his childhood memories. The city of cities... when the rain started to pour on him, he suddenly realized he was dressed like a California sucker on holiday. He rushed to buy a coat to save himself from the damp and so he kept walking aimlessly staring at the gloomy leaden sky and the clouds bursting with water, and that city... so frightening and dark. He looked at his phone and tried to take a few pictures, but for what? He briefly thought of Jessica Fisher. Maybe she'd like to see some pictures of London or maybe... she just wouldn't give a shit.

Rick made a frown as if to chase her memory away. He hadn't seen her in at least a year. Since that disastrous riot at Capital Mall things had gotten weird between them... first really crazy, then suddenly great, everything was cool, and then bad, very bad again... a rollercoaster ride at supersonic speeds. Rick was wondering how he could have felt some of those powerful things. Almost overwhelming.

...Is that you're a teenage boy Rick- Roy had told him -At your age, everything is amplified.

...Amplified... Rick had puffed. Was it possible that he had fallen in love with her?  
Anyway, he wasn't, any more.

\- Rick, I really like you, but... it doesn't work

-Rick, you'll always be a very special friend

He was still blushing with anger at the thought of her words. He would never trust a woman like that again. She had humiliated him. That's how he felt. Humiliation, maybe even hate. Not love for sure. Rick stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His reflection was that of a very attractive boy with big blue eyes and a big, wild mass of dark hair. He'd grown quite tall, not like Roy of course, but he was still 17. He looked at himself one more time, opened his mouth and examined the shape of his teeth. Then he lost interest in himself. His thoughts flew away confused. It was a mid-range hotel but close enough to the Stanstead racetrack where the world championship would be held.

If it kept raining, the rain would have made the track hard. And the start maybe. But luckily, there wasn't a breath of wind.

He lay on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He thought he'd call his father. It was a ritual he always did before races, and he thought he'd call Roy. He had no sense of where he was at the time, but he was at least 6 hours out in time difference.

Aircraft carrier CVN-99 Asuka II,South Pacific, UEG***

Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker's phone was buzzing on the night table while his rightful owner slept in Dr. Aries Turner's department bed. Likewise, the owner of the bed was sleeping in the same place holding the Lieutenant's shoulder.

-Roy... did you hear the phone?

-Roy... she whispered.

Roy Fokker in a sleep-wake state repeatedly slammed his palm on the night table until he caught the phone. Still with eyes dazed from sleep, he had seen the incoming call.

Before answering, he cleared his voice, and lifted himself onto the bed.

-I'm sorry, Aries, I have to take this... It's Rick.

The doctor smiled with her eyes closed, squeezing her face on the pillow.

-Rick! -Are you having performance anxiety?

-Uh, no, I...

Roy Fokker walked away from the bedroom, slipping into the kitchen of Aries' little apartment. From the huge room window facing the water, he could see the flashing lights of the harbor on the small island to the north. Torches of fire...

-They still live like savages on that island - he thought.***

-Brother!? I only excuse you because tomorrow is your big day, you know what time it is here?

-Uh, let me guess - said Rick from the other side of the world - midnight?

-That's right!

-Don't tell me I woke you up, because I'll never buy it!

Roy smiled and thought that maybe some time earlier he wouldn't buy it either. Maybe he'd be in some bar, drinking, messing around or bothering the waitresses. But now...

-Well, yeah, I was asleep. But never mind... tell me how it's going...

-The truth is, I don't know. This place is totally depressing me. It's completely crap. A ghost town or something.

\- Hold on Rick, think you'll be back at the cornfields, Alice's cows and all the rest, tomorrow. With your third World Champion Title

Rick smiled proudly, then burst out laughing...

-And how the fuck would you know... -Yeah... it'd be cool to have the title again and everything.

\- I'm sure you'll do it, you're the best. Besides, I've seen you on your profile, you've got a lot of followers.

-Ah forget that shit. I have to do this for the endorsements.

\- Yeah, but there are a lot of hot girls following you****. You can have fun tomorrow, but remember, only after you win the contest. No sex before, it might affect your performance!

-Lol!

Rick smiled amused. It was like his older brother had a nail in his brain...

-I'm guessing that's your mantra before the missions.

-Exactly, never before and always after! -he kept laughing.

-But... right now I'm only praying this war will end, Rick, I've had enough of this, too- said Roy suddenly thoughtful - and...

-When the war's over, you go back to Dad's air circus? You promised.

-Good luck, Rick, even if you don't actually need it... remember, you're the best.

Roy went back to his room trying to be quiet, but Aries was awake, lying halfway down on the pillows. Roy smiled at her.

-I woke you up. I'm sorry.

-How's your brother?

Roy lay on the bed, hiding his face in her neck and holding her by the waist.

\- He's a little tense for a race- He said breathing her perfume, then lifted three-quarters and looked into her eyes.

\- That kid grew up alone. It's just... I want this war to end, I want... I want us to finally be together.

Aries Turner stroked his blond hair gently

-Roy...

Roy grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips.

-I mean the three of us... -Rick, me... and you...

Aries smiled surprised, then put her forehead closer to Roy's, and kissed him.

-what you think.. -he said- sounds nice?

-yeah... very nice.

Hi, everybody. How's going with the lockdown? Things are slowly returning to normal here in my country, so I'm back at work and I have very little time to write. But ... But I think I'll finish this chapter next week. In my intention, this first part its like a focus in the young characters**' **personalities. I'm doing my best to try to create a credible psychology for them... Knowing what they'll be like in the future... Next one's gonna be a slightly more drama chapter, with the deaths and stuff!

Thank you for reading

Love, Mao

* This scene is inspired by the 1984 book Misa Hayase - White Reminescenses, in which Riber goes to visit Misa at Admiral's house.

**This sentence is taken exactly the same from the manga Macross the First by Haruhiko Mikimoto released for the first time in 2009 (unfortunately incomplete), its an alternative telling of SDF Macross.

***This is the aircraft carrier where Roy Fokker served for the UN Spacy on Macross Zero OAV (prequel to SDF Macross, 2002-2004). Aries Turner was here too.

****This anecdote is taken from the comic Robotech- from the stars (2002) , where we learn that Rick Hunter, during his teen years as a aerobatic pilot, had many female fans.


	10. Chapter 10 - Interlude Jack Archer

Do you know the warm progress under the stars?  
Do you know we exist?  
Have you forgotten the keys to the kingdom  
Have you been borne yet and are you alive?

Let's reinvent the gods, all the myths of the ages  
Celebrate symbols from deep elder forests  
Have you forgotten the lessons of the ancient war  
We need great golden copulations

The fathers are cackling in trees of the forest  
Our mother is dead in the sea  
Do you know we are being led to slaughters by placid admirals and fats slow generals are  
getting obscene on young blood?

An American Prayer - The Doors

August 4, 2007, Yokohama, UEG

The great city on Tokyo Bay lay defeated after the constant riots attacks in many years of that urban struggle that had devastated Japan. In the early of 2007 an organized mercenary force linked to the Anti-Unification named Ashigaru, after the ancient feudal warriors, had taken permanent shelter in the rural areas around Yokohama by carrying out constant attacks and raids and threatening the civilians. For this reason the High Command of the RDF had deployed a considerable part of its troops in the Japanese territories, aware that the Anti-Unification terrorists had been trying, for about a year, to annihilate the RDF Base in New Tokyo, which stretched for miles beneath the city in a similar way of the Alaska Base High Command Center. Moreover, since about two years, the UEG had formally left the Government buildings, leaving all the bureaucratic and legislative items to a bunch of colonels of the Defense Forces: Japan lived in actual fact in a state of police, with very precise rules of conduct and a very strict curfew. Not even to say it, many Japanese civilians did wish to escape to the near Pacific islands, at least temporarily. But many others did not want to leave their homeland and were somehow looking forward to the future.

Lin Baoxiong was carefully and stealthily opening the rolling shutter of the Chinese restaurant he owned in the old downtown Chinatown. The restaurant has been very busy and attended in the last ten years: this is why, despite the escalation of violence during the civil war, his business has continued almost uninterruptedly... It had to be said that most of his customers were soldiers or government personalities as the civilians could not easily afford the luxury of dining in a restaurant, as the costs had risen enormously due to the war. Among his clients, there were also some not entirely clean crowds of people that Lin Baoxiong didn't want to think about.

The man thought with regret, of how many times he had to pretend nothing, when those guerrillas and mobsters who behaved like the owners of the city, and were rash enough to circulate during the night, entered his place just before curfew.

He bitterly thought that this was the price to pay to keep a decent life with his family, clenching the teeth and waiting for the end of the war. The restaurant had a pompous and very detailed entrance, with two huge golden cats standing on the door jambs. They were Maneko, the cat that calls, and Lin Baoxiong had had them personally reproduced according to a figurine that he jealously guarded. Since he had it, his success in that business had never stopped. He crossed the spacious hallway embellished with bells and bamboo plants. Votive messages hanging from the branches. After turning on all the lights he looked around to make sure that the washing was done and his attention turned on an left mopo standing on the jamb of the kitchen door.

A step further on, a bucket full of dirty water stood in the middle of the floor.

Lin Baoxing frowned.

-That boy is way too careless.

Then he smiled

\- Maybe he's in love...

As he was writing his shopping list, a bicycle throwing at full speed against the entrance pulled him out of the focus. The bell on the back door rocked slowly

-I apologize for the delay Shijin!(Boss)

A young boy of about 16 years of age, with slant-eyed and long, straight, black hair that kept falling down on his brow, entered the shining kitchen, which smelled of lemon and mint. All surfaces and floors were shiny in the half-light.

-Good morning to you boy! The street market has opened in an hour. This is the list.

The young lad made a bow taking the paper that his chief was handing him.  
-Today there will be mullets. It's Saturday and we are expecting the soldiers of the RDF .  
Lin Baoxiong kept his cool stare on the kid.  
-Yes sir, on my way! I just need you a favour: let me keep my reflex camera in your office, would you?  
-You went shooting around the bay again at dawn, huh, Rick? I won't be surprised if you get caught up in some attack some day.

The boy burst out laughing as he put on his jacket, it had his name embroidered in romanji lettering: Rick Yamada (1).

-I could take the picture that will make history. Actually I have never seen an attack with my own eyes, sir.

-And pray never see one. And that the war may end!

Rick Yamada ran out into the sparkling air, jumping on his bike. Then he shouted loud - Hey shujin!

-What's still on!- yelled back Lin Baoxiong, sticking his head out the backdoor.

-Uh well...I...I was wondering, since it's Saturday... Minmay-chan will be at the restaurant today!?

Lin Baoxiong squinted his eyes surprised:

-Ahhh? What my daughter is doing is not in your interest! Smartass!

He took the rag he was carrying on his shoulder and tried to whip the boy. But Rick Yamada jumped on his bike and disappeared around the corner still laughing.

Lin Baoxiong smiled, while coughing. He somehow really cared about that boy and condoned him almost everything.

The RDF ground troops camps were located all around the north of the city and along the bay, while the air troops, with Hughes aircraft, stationed in the metropolitan area of New Tokyo. All fighter pilots had taken camp in the area immediately adjacent to the airport of the huge cityscape. They had been living there for about four months. The hangars, as in the whole country, had been temporarily seized by the army to recover their aircraft. Among them, some prototypes of variable fighter that could switch on three different configurations The High Command had planned to use Japan as a test field for these new mechas. The war was worse than elsewhere, including the northern European states bordering Alaska Base. With this move, the United Government intended to give the revolts a final blow by crushing them with a kind of weapon they absolutely could not fight. That would have annihilated them.

-If memory serves me well, this sort of "final solution" has already happened, in another century, in another war, but in this very country

Second Lieutenant of the RDF Jack Archer, spoke subtly, just staring at the void.

-In what sense?

\- In the sense... that I mean. Have you ever studied history, sergeant?

Jack this time looked at him, disgusted, spitting out a trail of smoke through his teeth.

-History was not among my skills at Academy, remember?

Jack Archer smiled slightly.

-l do Hiro. Well, not even among mine. I 've always preferred practice to study. But now I got some relief in reading these stories from the past... To see how mankind cyclically repeats its own mistakes.

-Definitely... this mission made you kind of philosopher

said Hiro Hishi mocking him.

Jack Archer stood up, with arms on his knees, he threw the butt of the cigarette on the floor.

-Get up. Today we got a patrol scheduled in the Yokohama metropolitan area, maybe till the bay.

Hiro smiled eagerly as he jumped up. He was tall, but not nearly as his superior. He wore short, almost shaved hair that showed a star-shaped scar on the back of his neck. He had elongated green eyes.

-I can't wait to see some ladies... or real food and all that stuff... well maybe I'm really looking forward to the last one!

Jack grinned at his comrade, while a black silhouette appeared in the sun, like a drawn figure, approaching against the light and taking the semblance of a woman in a flight suit. She was thin with teenage curves and looked very young. She wore her dark hair in a ruffled bob that touched her bare neck: the marks on her shoulders stated that she carried the rank of sergeant as well.

-Hey ... its by chance a conversation of guys only based on spit and cigarettes?

Her voice was loud and cheeky. When she was in front of them she smiled coyly and gave a long glance to both men. Jack Archer frowned.

-We are just getting ready. Going downtown.

As he spoke he started to move out of the shady spot where he had been until that moment.

-Hishi, have the men loaded with sidearms as well.

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

-But its not listed in the equipment for... for... this kind of mission...

Jack Archer turned around three-quarters. A ray of light hit his face making his hazel eyes bright as flames. His gaze was suddenly far from friendly.

-Don't need to know it, what I'm ordering you is something else. Do it.

-Aye Sir! answered Hiro with frustration

The girl looked at them both, puzzled. Suddenly the air had become extremely tense and uncomfortable.

Jack Archer turned and walked at a fast pace to the hangars.

-I see you in 15 minutes. Sergeant Randall.

The two made an instant salute behind Archer's back, who didn't even bother turn around.

-What the f**k is wrong with him, early morning?

said the girl, annoyed

Hiro Hishi looked at her, annoyed himself.

-When did you start being interested?

-Didn't say I'm interested! hey! what the f**k is wrong with all of you?

Hishi dropped her in the middle of the runway, leaving quickly by the same route taken by his superior.

The girl looked at him, outraged... she lifted a boot and hit it hard on the asphalt, then stood still, rage burning all around her beautiful tanned face.

Rick Yamada could already hear a loud argument while parking his bike, quickly, in the middle of the trash cans near the back doors. He could hear Mrs. Shigeyo's voice, it was so squeaky... she shut down her husband's lower voice, as always.

Rick ajar closed his eyes as he took the wraps with the fish and loaded them with both arms.

\- Why she have to be so harsh all the time?

he said to himself

But now an even harsher voice, as loud as a trill, topped all the others, making the young boy's heart jump. With one foot he held the door jamb, gasping to get in.

-Minmay...

The shouting came neither from the kitchen nor from the restaurant, they came from Mr. Lin's office.

Ricky sneaked his ear to the door while still hugging the fish wrap.

-Mom you can't do that to me! -said now the youger voice, suddenly whiny and dramatic.

-Papa do something! Say something!

-That's right! Baoxiong-san, speak up!

-Be quiet and shut up! Waiters are gonna hear everything!

\- As if they are not used to!

-Mom! Don't change the subject!

Lin Baoxiong's voice came closer to the office door as he cast some curse in Chinese. He opened the door wide and Rick, still with the fish in his arms, jumped backwards by surprise.

-Shigeyo-san! You dooo see how the waiters have heard us?

Then he glanced at the boy with a long look.

-What are you doing here with those fish, boy! Go get in the kitchen!

-Aye shujin! babbled Rick, his gaze flowing into the room, behind his master's shoulders, where a young and charming girl smiled and waved her right hand at him.

-Hello Rick!

Minmay was the only child of the restaurant owners, she was not yet 14 but had grown extraordinarily fast in a few months. Rick Yamada had been lingering on her breast for a long time lately, and over those sensational, chinese-style, tight-fitting clothes that she used to wear when she was working in the restaurant. But she also looked so beautiful in her school uniform, or when she came to the window of her room, simply bringing a smile. The mixture of her genes had made her a dazzling beauty. Her body was slender but formed, her legs long and tapered, her hands small and delicate, her hair long, straight, black and shiny like the feathers of a crow, her sweet eyes green and vibrant like the forests of Hannō. Her red lips stayed always slightly parted, giving her a look of of everlasting innocence and happiness. Since Rick Yamada had met her, six months earlier, he couldn't stop thinking she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, yet he had happened to see models - and aspiring ones - many times, since he was working as a photographer's assistant.

-Hey Minmay-chan could I take some pictures of you?

He had told her taking courage

-Me!? You must be crazy, I look terrible on pictures!

Rick had smiled, puzzled. He couldn't agree less.

However that time she has agreed, and actually there were many more times afterwards. He suddenly discovered his gift for portraits, close-ups, american shot, whole figure... he never had enough pics of that sweet girl. They had become friends.

That's why he knew the reason of the quarrels with her parents: Minmay wanted to attend an art school in coming semester, and they, the owners, didn't even want to hear about it.

It was wartime and Tokyo was really too dangerous for a girl.

-Have you ever been to downtown Tokyo, Rick-san? I mean... Shibuja, Harajuku, Ginza, Akihbara...

-Only once in Chou Dori, and I spent all my income on vintage video games...

Minmay had stared at him with wide eyes and had burst out laughing: that sweet, infectious smile that everyone loved.

-...Everybody loves her... - Rick thought, as putting the fish on the kitchen counter.

-Well... I heard at the marketplace that RDF airplanes are getting down to the bay, boss...

He said, this time out loud

Baoxiong looked at him with satisfaction

-As I expected! well, let's just hope they remember to have lunch he he he!

But he suddenly became pensive

-Let's also... hope...that none of those damn mobsters get the same idea.

Although he tried to keep it hidden from his family, for about two years Lin Baoxiong was forced to pay a bribe-pay to terrorists affiliated with the anti-UN league, just for keeping the restaurant open. Otherwise, they would have all been blown up with dynamite like many other clubs and restaurants in Yokohama and Tokyo. His wife Shigeyo did known all about it but preferred to keep silence. These people were among their best customers, though.

Minmay was sweeping the dining room of the restaurant, making clink bracelets at her wrists and rings at her ears. As she crossed tables and chairs upside down, she was humming a song by her favorite artist, Jennie (2).

Rick Yamada suddenly showed up behind her, with a rag in one hand and a polishing spray in the other.

-Hey! you scared me!

she said annoyed

-Excuse me! I've done in the kitchen and I' d like help you with this.

then Rick lowered his voice

-This morning... I went to take some pictures of the military settlements along the bay.

Minmay paused, interested, leaning on the broom.

-And there was anybody down there?

-Totally wasteland. Maybe they had already left with those huge fighters. Actually I'd liked to picture one of those.

-I saw them only on the internet ...

she said perplexed

-there are no such planes here in Japan!

-They are here in Yokohama, trust me...I swear! I have my own contacts.

Rick kept dusting a table without any effort.

-Look... if you want... we can get there together and take some photos, mmh?

Minmay let out a little cry

-Uh you're serious!? That would be insane!...But what we going to do about my folks? You know that they dont want me...

Minmay considered it for a while.

-Actually they don't want me to do AAAnything at the moment...My mom doesn't even want me to sing here at the restaurant!

-It's impossible Minmay-chan. Everyone knows... when you sing, the restaurant gets full.

-They put a lot of things into each other's. Thats's dangerous and so on...

Her eyes grew sad. Suddenly she banged the broomstick handle on the floor.

-How I wish that this war could end! Now! Today!

Rick looked at her with tenderness but before he could say anything he was cut by Mrs. Lin.

-So, you two! have you finished cleaning up? And to converse!? Minmay- chan get a move on!

Yokohama, Chinatown district, UEG

Sergeant Hiro Hishi had chosen to walk instead of using a standard car like his fellow soldiers. The morning was bright, and at noon the heat nicely stroked his uncovered head. He had never been to Japan before that mission, and although he'd like to visit his father's homeland, he never expected to do it under such circumstances.

As he walked through the food market at the entrance to Chinatown, he felt the citizens' gaze fixed on him... on his training uniform, his knee-high boots, his rifle, his gun. The four daggers that Jack Archer had decided to add to the equipment. Suddenly he felt unsuitable, unfit for that place, an invader, a threat. His eyes dropped to the floor with shame.

-Sergeant Hishi d'you copy? over

His pager croaked

-We're waiting for you! you coming?

It was her, his wing. His friend? Surely she was his fellow at the Academy, the most close person he had in the last five years. They were just two kids when the war and the events had dragged them into that crazy dream of flying.

-We are outside the restaurant...

Izzy Randall' s squeaky voice stopped for a second

-Its called Shaopa lons...

she mutted unsure

-Shao Pai Long?

he replied, softly adjusting her pronunciation.

-Yeah it is ...whatever... send you the location right now... here it comes!

-Yeah...

-Hurry up! we're hungry

-Ok coming. Over and out.

Archer's squadron numbered 22 pilots. Some of them had come down with vehicles all along the bay, while the others had left the camp by feet. At the very moment the soldiers were still standing outside the restaurant while Lin Baoxiong was praising them at the entrance.

-Welcome to the RDF officers and soldiers! Welcome!

Izzy Randall smiled, showing off her little teeth as she looked down the street expecting to see her friend Hiro Hishi to appear. In a flash he showed up at the end of the street, lifted his chin in her direction while all his comrades urged him to speed up with eloquent gestures. Archer looked at him too, in an obscure way that Hiro could not translate.

-Sergeant Hishi are you hungry?

he said, coldly

But Hiro had no time to answer.

-Have a seat at my table. Webber, Cruz, Bassi, Johnson, you too.

Archer continued to place his subordinates at the tables as they entered the airy, aromatic lobby of the restaurant.

Lin Baoxiong smiled puzzled at that meticulous arrangement of soldiers, according to an order that surely existed in their commander's head.

-Sure he is splitting them up for some specific reason...

he started to think

-Or are they in some rank order that I don't know?...oh whatever... who cares.

Baoxiong had obviously realized who the commander was, and with various formalities showed him the best table, behind an elegant silk and rice paper separè.

-Take your time, Commander

But Archer, casting his enigmatic glance on the man, curiously answered

\- I thank you Baoxiong-kun but I rather prefer the central table...

he went a few steps away

-a table where I can see the whole room... and the entrance door.

Lin Baoxiong shuddered at those words, trying to reassure himself that perhaps it was just a commander's whim, and at the same time praying all the gods to prevent a cataclysm in his much-loved place, he was afraid that something bad might happen.

-Yes sir, certainly Mr. Commander -he said in a cold sweat.

Archer slowly took his seat in the very center of an oval table, perfectly aligned with the back door and the one leading to the long hallway at the entrance.

His extremely tall figure bent nimbly on the chair making the uniform, set up with knives and daggers, screech. A large blade was hanging in his right leg and scratched against the leather boot that ended just below his knee.

Hiro Hishi sat down next to him, then for a moment it was all silence, but then suddenly all the room was filled with a cheerful chatter. Archer laid on the back of the chair and relaxed by completely undoing his jacket, resting with an impassive and concentred gaze. Hiro Hishi looked at him thoughtfully, trying to guess his mind.

-I'm telling you it's him!

-muttered Rick Yamada, hiding behind the jamb of the doors that led into the kitchen

-Jack Archer, the Giant Killer!

Minmay widened her eyes putting an hand over her mouth.

-oh he is tall... he's really scaryy!

-I heard he killed a lot of Scavengers with his bare hands. He smashed their skulls and then tore their scalps away... put them in a suitcase and took them as a trophy to the High Command...

-OMG!

Minmay watched frightened at Archer and then at Rick who was describing in minute details the achievements of the RDF Commander.

-Also read on the Internet that he leads a squadron of those jet fighters we were talking 'bout... aaand its weeell known that the High Command doesn't like his brutal manners...

Suddenly a noise made the two kids shake as they were finally becoming self-suggested.

-You two! What you doing hiding back here!

Mrs. Shigeyo scolded them in a low voice, waving a finger

-Rick-san, to the kitchen! Minmay-chan you go with Reiko and Masami-san straight into the dining room! You not wearing makeup, daughter! Why not!? D'you see that today we got those gentlemen from the Army?

-Kaachan (Mom)... I'm scared of them...

said Minmay

-Don't talk nonsense! You don't have to be afraid of them. They are protecting us from ...from...

Shigeyo no longer knew what to say. Her face suddenly became severe.

-I'll be waiting at the tables today as well

she suddenly decided

\- For the military...

The only customers of the restaurant were the soldiers of the RDF. In the dining room stayed the two waitresses together with the owner's daughter and wife.

In the kitchen Rick Yamada was helping an old Sushi masutā (sushi master) that filleted the fish, while Lin Baoxiong was taking care of the orders. The bell at the entrance rang twice, three times, four times, five times. As if several people had entered one after other.

A buzz of loud voices spilled out along the garden and into the restaurant hall. Lin Baoxiong uttered a sigh. Rick looked at him sideways, expecting his reaction.

-Where is the owner?

shouted a voice, sharply, rumbling through the kitchen doors.

Lin Baoxiong wiped his hands with a rag, quickly put on a fake smile and rushed into the room.

-Rin Masato-kun!

said Lin Baoxing with a friendly look

-welcome to my restaurant!

The man turned three quarters, his arms resting on his hips, his face sweating. His gaze was flawless.

-Ah tenshu!(owner) there you are. I was just wondering where Baoxiong had gone...

Both of them made a reverence, then there was silence for a couple of seconds.

Baoxiong was sweating too, not because of the heat. He soon realized that Mr Rin's favourite table was taken.

-You seem upset, tenshu. Won't you let us sit around? My friends and I are hungry.

At that very moment, like a thunderbolt, Mrs. Lin showed up in front of the man and his four friends.

-Oh Rin Masato-Kun, what a pleasure! We make you set the table right away!

the woman made a slow reverence crossing his eyes.

-Good morning beautiful lady ...

started the man, and then turned to Lin Baoxiong

-I see your wife is much more complacent as time goes by...

he cast a long glance at the woman who, instead of getting embarrassed, faced his look.

-Reiko-san!Masami-san!

she shouted to the two waitresses

-prepare the table for Rin Masato!

-yes ma'am

soon replied the two young women dressed in a tight Chinese dress very similar but not identical.

-you... are five, right?

Masato smiled an oblique smile, his gaze embraced the whole room. He breathed with carelessness.

-Actually... he opened his mouth showing his large, separated teeth.

-We are so many friends.

Lin Baoxiong and his wife looked worriedly at the front door where they already heard frantic footsteps.

Another fifteen or so men, came forward at the entrance.

-We are so many...and we are hungry and thirsty...

Jack Archer's pupils widened, making his eyes almost black.

He had prevented eye contact with the man. Masato Rin. Now he finally saw his face. He didn't need to plan his moves because he was waiting for his enemy's ones. Then he would simply act.

Appetizers arrived, along with many cans of Chinese beer. Jack Archer drank only a sip as he looked between the two dining rooms of the restaurant.

The terrorists had taken their place at a long, horseshoe-shaped table in Japanese style. Masato Rin sat at the place of honor right along the corridor leading to the toilets: the waitresses and Shigeyo had provided to fill the table with beer and sake super quickly, with a certain ceremonial terror.

The girls, in their twenties, had a slight shaking of the hands as they quickly walked around with the supplies.

-Hey Baoxiong! why theres such a silence!

Masato Rin was shouting from the bottom of his seat of honor.

The owner, who was wandering between the cash register and the tables, approached the terrorists' table

-Forgive me Masato-Kun, the music is already playing.

Masato smiled with hidden indignation

-Don't wanna hear these old-fashioned playlists. What I want is to listen to the voice of a beautiful and bright bell (3).

Lin Baoxiong turned pale, looking for his wife in the large room.

-but, Masato-Kun... well I...

-You understand me no, tenshu? I want your beautiful young daughter to sing.

Shigeyo got into the conversation with a nice little bow

-My dear Masato-Kun, the girl is no longer singing in the restaurant...

-For what!

Masato Rin lifted up on the chair, beating a fist on the table. Two glasses full of beer rolled on the spotless cloth.

All the mobsters' gaze was focused on the owners.

Meanwhile the young daughter of the owners, who had intentionally moved into the last tile at the far end of the room, trembled. She tried to sneak into the kitchen, but her mother's imperious voice made her turn around.

-Minmay-chan come here. These gentlemen want to say hello.

Minmay lifted her head, her face flushing, her eyes filled with panic. She met her mother's cold and resolute look, that made her go.

She crossed the room trying to look cool and sociable, just as her parents wanted her to.

-Ohayōgozaimasu!(good evening)

she said smiling, making a ceremonial bow and jingling her bracelets. The red silk dress wrapped every inch of her teenage body, attracting the interested glances of the terrorists.

She wore her hair in two round buns at the top of her head. Despite the red lipstick and long false eyelashes her face kept a sweet and childlike expression.

-Good morning Lin Minmay-san

said Masato Rin with a fake cheerfulness just lifting his ass out of the chair.

-Your daughter is a woman already, tenshu!

Loud and approving laughter ran through the entire table.

-Rin Masato-kun would like you to sing us a song, daughter,

said Lin Baoxiong, softening his voice, as always, when he spoke with his beloved Minmay.

-But I...

-Gentlemen are aware that you are focusing on your studies and dont have much time to sing. But for today you will make an exception

said Shigeyo with an all too eloquent look.

Minmay smiled nodding, but it was a crooked smile that looked more like a grimace.

Lin Baoxiong squeezed her shoulder slightly, trying to convey her confidence with his touch. But his fingers were trembling.

Izzy Randall was deeply upset about the spot Jack Archer had given her. After all, she was one of his wings, she'd expected to sit at least at his table. But she ended up sitting with two pilots at the end of the room: from there she could only see the back of Archer's neck... and Hiro's of course. She huffed, taking off her jacket and showing a very tight shirt: she was the only woman in the squadron, but not the only one in the troops. Unfortunately that day she got any friends to go to the toilet with, so she stood up waving her hair and turned coquettishly to her tablemates.

\- Gonna have another beer. Be right back.

As she walked through the tables trying to assume a smooth gait, she looked for Archer's gaze. He was intent on checking his phone, but as she had called him, he lifted his head. Both stared deeply at each other: Archer's gaze was thoughtful and Izzy felt a strange thrill for a moment; as if he wanted to transmit something to her. After wandering around for a while she found her way to the toilet. Once she crossed the small corridor Izzy opened the door and literally let herself slide on the wall, as if exhausted. The knives she carried on her hips weighed her down. She felt full of an incandescent charge that would not take long to explode. She looked at herself in the mirror, unable to recognize herself. What she saw was a young soldier, a pilot. She was also just a young woman who was trying at all costs to escape from that armor.

-Hey... Lieutenant... Jack you there?!

Jack Archer leapt, coming out of the swirl of thoughts in which he was deeply submerged. Hiro Hishi, sitting to his right-hand side, called out to him.

-Then? you there?

-No...

Archer replied thoughtfully

-what you asked me?

Hiro looked at him with distrust

-I said only if... you want to leave your beer to fizz in the glass the whole lunch or.. look they just brought us more pitchers of Chinese beer.

-Yes I ...

He suddenly realized there was no more time. He looked at Sergeant Hishi with an inquisitive look. Was Hiro his friend? Not really...but at least he was one of the few people with whom he had managed to have some kind of ongoing relationship over time. He had never had time, or maybe he never wanted to waste time, in relationships. But now he wondered if it was right to bring him into this. Did he want to test his loyalty? But Hiro was a pilot, not a hitman. Jack shook his head chasing away this kind of speculation. There was no difference. This was simply war. The army wanted to end the war. They wanted to erase the enemy.

-Hishi... tell me. Are you loyal to the Army?

Hiro looked at him between confused and annoyed

-What you talking about, Lieutenant?

Jack's pupils shone with a strange amber flame

-Are you loyal to me?

-Well, you are... sure I am, you are my senior officer.

Jack breathed deeply. He took his glass firmly and clang it with Hiro's

-To you, my friend

At that moment Hiro realized that the strange flame in Archer's eyes was the spark of a fire ready to ignite. But now it was late. Everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Lin Minmay was fluttering on the little stage at the top of a staircase leading to a large monitor where the lyrics were screened for karaoke nights. She had chosen a playlist at random with a trembling finger... almost sure she couldn't hold back the tears.

The music broke out in the room embracing all the tables, like a rush of cheap streamers: small round neon stars rolled around the girl, wrapping her in soft pastel tones as to match the slight and carefree style of the song.

Minmay took two steps forward showing a small round white knee from the slit of her red dress, then she twirled her opposite arm from the elbow down to her wrist and then gracefully closed her small hand, resting it gently on her cheek. She blinked her eyelashes a couple of times, then began to sing.

I just dance in the sweet memories (4)  
(He's my one and only, You never can tell)  
I just dance in the sweet memories  
(Sweet memories)

Yuki ga odoru hoomu e  
iki o kirashite kakete-kuru  
tooi hi no suteeshon

Aenai hibi ga shashin no you ni  
anata o hohoemi ni kaeta no

I just dance in the sweet memories  
kizutsuite aishikata o  
I just dance in the sweet memories  
oboete-yuku no ne

Mou shibaraku wa kitto  
yume no naka o samayou deshou  
chizu sae mo motazu

Ima nara wakaru  
anata no senaka no imi ga  
dakedo todokanai wa

I just dance in the sweet memories...

Minmay's singing was really sweet and melodious, with a certain fake innocence and a no less than professional tuning. The girl matched every single sentence of the song with different expressions and movements: even in a small improvised show like that, she showed all her skills.

Rick Yamada jumped up from the stove waving a ladle

-Look look Iaoshi (master)!

he cried to the sushi master

-Minmay-chan is singing!

The old man ajar closed his eyes listening to the singing.

-She is indeed a bright and beautiful bell...

Izzy Randall, on her way back from the toilet crossed the small corridor and found herself practically next Masato Rin's table. As she looked straight ahead the music filled her senses and suddenly she felt light and cheerful.

-She really has a great voice!

she caught herself thinking, but her daydream was abruptly stopped by a calloused hand that clawed her wrist and made her literally wobble from her center of gravity.

-Look! here is the beautiful ladies of the Army!

Izzy Randall's fiery gaze rushed over the man who was hooking her, making her arm and wrist turn completely.

-Let go immediately!

she yelled

She tried to struggle but another man got up from the bank and appeared behind her, grabbing her shoulders. Izzy, far from feeling dread, was blinded by a furious rage.

With her free arm she elbowed the man in the stomach but was still couldn't free herself from the other's grip.

Masato Rin watched the scene, inserting a toothpick between his lips in a compulsive gesture. It was a matter of instants.

-Get your f***ing hand off me!

-Why you so rude, soldier

-said Masato

\- it's not every day we get to see a beautiful military lady like you

his gaze lingered on Izzy's breast one second too long.

\- Me and my friends... we want to have a good look at you! sit down with us.

This was too much, Izzy Randall was somehow a tolerant person, but the vulgar men's loud laughter and these words literally disgusted her.

It was a matter of a flash, she bent over herself and then lifting one knee she kicked the man who harpooned her wrist right in the face with her heel. Blood and spit ended up on the cloth and made the table sway.

-I told you to let go!

A rumble of awe and amazement spread among the terrorists while some of them put each other on alert, ready for any signal from their boss.

Masato's right man, with teeth broken and crooked, was suddenly on top of her and tried to block both hands behind her back, but Izzy was infinitely faster and threw a hook to his chin, making him stagger backwards.

At that moment Masato Rin got up from his seat. He was not laughing anymore but looked with anger alternately at Izzy and his men.

-She said to let her go, what you didn't understand ...Masato Rin?

Jack Archer's voice, cold and threatening as hell, slipped right under the terrorist's skin. He stood tall and perfectly still before him. To both his right and left were two soldiers almost as tall as him and loaded with armaments. In a flash he realized the amount of sidearms he was wearing on his body.

-Jack Archer...

-he muttered

-The Giant Killer...

He put his hand on his belt where he carried his double-strung dagger then spat on the floor at Archer's feet.

-Masato Rin-

repeated Archer

\- give up now, and nothing will happen to you and your bunch of sluts. The Government doesn't want your head, but those of your leaders...

Masato growled his disgust, but did not speak

Archer studied him for a few moments

-I'm telling you, you take me to the main f***ing hive and nothing bad will happen to you and your gang of f***ing thugs.

The man with rotten teeth, who was still wiping his mouth from blood, stuck his gun against Archer but Masato stopped him with one arm.

-You're just a hitman sold to the Government. Unworthy of living! Twice!

At that time, it was him who put his hand to the gun, but still not removing it from its scabbard.

Lieutenant Archer stood motionless for very long moments then opened his mouth, his eyes burning like lit flames, turned his head back to his right.

-Johnson!

he shouted, and again immediately after,

\- Webber!

Instantly the noise of the large doors at the entrance shutting down, echoed throughout the room.

Soon after was heard the clang of the back doors. All the windows were sealed at the same time with a sharp noise. Time seemed to expand. Minmay suddenly stopped singing but the cheerful karaoke music got on undeterred and filled the heavy air in an almost surreal way.

Hiro Hishi's back was shivering, now... now he realized.

Are you loyal to me...? Are you loyal to me?

He was only a few meters away from Archer, that bold and brazen, was standing in front of the terrorist squad. He exchanged a look with some of his comrades and realized that, like him, not all of them were aware of Archer's plans. But from their firm glances he also realized that they, too, would fight together with their commander. A violent scream rose up as if raised from hell itself, and it was not possible to say which of the two factions had started the fight. Only, you could tell that it was a tight and dreadful scream. Izzy Randall was overwhelmed by the power of that sound... she took a few steps back as if dragged by Acher's aura and stopped by his side.

-What's up Jack!?

said with a cracked voice that she even didnt recognize.

He pushed her with one hand

-Get out the way, Izzy!

he shouted before unsheathing the two daggers crossed over his chest.

Hiro Hishi had joined them with knives in both hands. Like most of the pilots, he had put a field hockey mask on his face to avoid obvious scarring, which would be difficult to explain to the High Command.

If I came out of here alive, of course, he thought. But then he stopped thinking and threw himself into the fight. In a short time the yells of terrorists and soldiers melted into a frantic concert of blades and guns, revolver shots and wood and glass smashing into thousand pieces.

Inside the kitchen Lin Baoxiong and his wife, who were about to serve the fish, the old sushi master and Rick Yamada were frozen with fear, motionless, each of them wrapped in their own terror.

-The restaurant is doomed, it's ruined, it's ruined!

cried Shigeyo with hands over eyes, while her husband was mentally searching for an escape route.

The soldiers had also sealed the back doors and Rick was trying to knock them down with no success. Suddenly a thought crossed Lin Baoxiong's mind: Minmay was out there in the middle of the beginning of a massacre.

-Minmay!

he cried

Rick Yamada could not believe what was happening. But there was no time to analyze: he got rid of his heavy apron and rushed as fast as he could to the swaying doors that faced the room, opening them with his palms. When he entered the dining rooms his heart leapt, he just couldn't think. Suddenly the restaurant had become a sort of battleground arena.

The first thing he could see was a table of six that flew five meters across and crashed into a window. The soldiers threw themselves into the fight, like gladiators, with stabs and daggers: he could hardly distinguish the RDF suits as black as the terrorists' clothes. The bodies were clashing with muffled noises, the sparkle of the blades and the squeaking of the stabs that collided simply gave goose bumps. Unable to take a breath, he just spotted the two waitresses who had smeared themselves against the wall hoping to become transparent while covering their faces with hands. Then he saw her: Minmay was snuggled upon the floor, curled up on the stage ladders, with head hidden in her lap and wrapped in her trembling little hands. Rick Yamada never knew how he had managed to cross those ten meters that divided them, but the only thing he knew was that he had to do something.

-Minmay!

He hastily rushed through broken glass, broken tables and pieces of wood, crystal and steel that were flying all over the place. He covered her with his body.

-Minmay-chan

he sighed hugging her and pulling her up like a dolly.

-Oh Rick!

she sobbed, her face a mask of loose makeup and tears. She was trembling.

-We have to get out of here,

he said speaking against her forehead.

-Are you ready?

Minmay nodded

\- Run Minmay-chan!

The swaying doors of the kitchen had never seemed so far. But then Rick Yamada had an insight: Shujin's Office! he thought

He dragged Minmay with him on the floor among the table legs.

The two kids crawled towards the door for the last few meters before being reached by a chair that knocked them both into each other like pins, and then against the wall. With his cheek scarred and bleeding Rick managed to lift himself up to the round door handle and click. Then he took Minmay's thin wrist and literally pushed her into the room, then he threw himself inside as well, quickly closing the door and securing it.

-What's going, Rick!

Minmay had squatted under her father's desk and was covering her ears with hands.

Rick Yamada rushed to sit beside her

\- I... I don't know, but I think that the RDF is settling scores

with Masato Rin's gang

-Oh they're disgusting!

cried Minmay not knowing exactly at who she was referring to

-Where is otosan! (father) Watashi no papa (my daddy)! oh Rick I'm so scared!

Minmay jumped into the boy's arms, and wept on his shoulder. Her hair rubbed against the wound on his face, but he did not move.

-They 're into the kitchen. I am sure... I know they're fine, don't worry Minmay-chan...

-That Jack Archer... is he is... he's just scary!

Rick Yamada kept silent and stroked Minmay's shoulders.

Then his gaze stopped on the shelf in front of them.

There was laying his Reflex camera, the opened lens was a big blank eye looking at him... calling him...

-Jack Archer...

said Rick

-The Giant Killer.

Inside the dining room the RDF soldiers were giving a hard time to the terrorists in the pay of the Anti-Government forces. But it was hard to say in which direction the match was ending. The large rooms of the Shao Pai Long restaurant had become a carnage. Pilots wearing field hockey masks were sinister as serial killers created by a comics writer's fantasy, they rose from every corner, fierce and massive as automats, while Japanese terrorists were lightweight and fast as cats, just like the Ninja warriors of their traditions. Archer's plan was to capture as many terrorists as possible alive, even though his intentions were literally falling apart before his eyes.

Masato Rin had to be taken alive. Time was running fast.

Archer was thinking even faster, while he stared at some of his men falling one after the other. He shouldn't, he couldn't lose his men. He fought bare-faced, switching kicking and martial arts with his daggers. He moved with confidence, breaking heads and bones, cutting throats and digging out eyes with his fingers. Within a few minutes the situation was upturned. Only two things filled Archer's mind: one was catching Masato Rin alive... the other was protecting Hiro and Izzy... rationally he knew that he shouldnt but simply, he could not leave them. Then he saw her in the midst of the riot, as she kicked and punched one of Rin's men and pushed him slowly but relentlessly towards the wall. She was fighting with her face exposed: she screamed, then suddenly pulled two flat, jagged daggers out of her thigh pockets and stuck them in the man's collarbone. The blades penetrated the flesh like butter. The man collapsed on himself like a floppy sack.

-Don't go Rick ! Please!

Minmay was clinging to the boy's shirt, with all the weight of her body was holding him next to her.

-Just a few pics Minmay-chan... let me go!

he said, pushing her away with an arm while wearing the strap of the reflex camera.

-D'you have any idea of what's going on out there?

she sighed in a broken tone.

Rick Yamada was like out of mind in excitement. All the fears and frights just now gave way to an overwhelming desire. He wanted to imprint that moment forever.

He wanted to leave a witness to what war really was. In a moment he thought of various settings, in which his photos would make a big difference

\- Yeah, have to do it

he told himself.

-Let me go Minmay! Let me go!

With a yank Rick got rid of the girl's hands and rushed out the door, closing it behind his back.

Minmay fell to the floor with one hand on her chest.

-Rick please...be safe...

Down in the room the terrorists were at a clear loss. Only a few men were still fighting, among them their leader.

Masato Rin!

shouted Archer

\- I order you to surrender!

But the terrorist had already chosen death.

Yes,and he'd have dragged the Giant Killer with him.

The two warriors faced each other in a time that suddenly seemed to expand. Archer's kicks and punches seemed like lightning striking the small and massive body of the terrorist.

Masato Rin jumped like a snake dodging the discharge as in a menacing dance. The man was half the height of Archer but managed to kick him a few times in the forehead. Archer staggered, for a moment losing his center and Rin took advantage harpooniing his leg with a dagger. Archer skidded, cracking his knee on the floor.

It was then that Masato Rin jumped on the nearest table and detached from the wall the sword of Minmay's grandfather, Shigeyo's father, a katana which, was said, have never spilled a drop of blood.

Masato tore it from the wall, ripped off all the votive cards and opened it with ceremonial precision right above Archer's head. But the Giant Killer, driven by a force stronger than pain, lifted himself in all his height and with a howl caught the katana from both sides and pulled up Rin's whole body. In a moment he had kicked his womb making him roll on the floor, then he held the sword and with surgical precision he cut off his right hand.

The limb twirled tracing a parable. The terrorist cried out in terror as his own blood spurted. In that very moment, the sunlight that filtered through the skylights on the ceiling, dripped like hot lava on Archer's face strained in a spasm of fury, making his eyes sparkle like gold coins. Even his dark hair was shimmering, drenched with blood, his whole body vibrating with anger.

The right arm holding the katana was lifting up over his head and the blade of the sword cast an endless, almost mystical glow. Rick Yamada perched like a cat and hanging on a shelf, started shooting an infinite number of shots on that dazzling figure. The young man's heart was beating wildly in that glorious and dreadful time

-Put a muzzle on his mouth so he cant swallow his tongue!

shouted Archer, then turned on his back tossing at everyone

-Who's next!?... I said... who is next?!

Nobody answered. Archer breathed deeply, throwing the katana on the floor...

Then he turned to the few terrorists still left standing, watching in dismay at the mutilation of their leader. A frightening scene.

\- And as for you... you can do seppuku, harakiri, do whatever the f*** you want but I would suggest you cooperate with the High Command of this f***ing country! Up to you! You make the choice!

Archer wiped his face with a sleeve: his clothes were soaked in blood. Among the many masked soldiers surrounding him, he spotted one approaching him.  
Hiro Hishi lifted the mask up from his forehead and their eyes collided. Hiro could see his pupils reflected in Archer's bright ones. Both of them exhaled. Hiro placed his arm on the lieutenant's shoulder, nodded, said nothing. There was not so much to say.  
While the soldiers hand-cuffed Masato Rin, Jack Archer called for the owners. Lin Baoxiong, his wife and the old man had shut themselves in the meat locker. Frost and trembling were led by an officer into the hall. Shigeyo burst into tears when she saw the conditions of her restaurant, while Baoxiong almost fainted at the sight of all those bodies and blood. The old master murmured a few prayers in the guise of a litany.

-Papaaa!

A voice broken with tears made Archer and Lin Baoxiong turn around

-Minmay chan!

-oh Papa, I was so scared

said the girl running out of the office and jumping into her father's arms.

-Lin Baoxiong, I complain a lot this damage

said Jack Archer

\- But the High Command of the United Nations will be very grateful to you

-What are we gonna do with gratitude!

Shigeyo shouted

-everything is done with it... everything is ruined!

Archer looked at her for a moment and seemed struck by her pain. But then he went on.

-The Government will pay you back, Shujin.

He raised his hand and beckoned Lin Baoxiong to come closer. The man took a few steps and stood on tiptoe to put his ear next Archer's mouth

-Take your family away. Go to a shelter, as far as possible. The city will be destroyed at dawn.

Lin Baoxiong's eyes opened wide into the soldier's fiery gaze.

For a moment there was silence between the two. Then Lin Baoxiong made a solemn bow. He only said

-Thank you commander.

Outside, there were already tracked cars standing for the RDF squadron. Wounded soldiers and prisoners soon were loaded, and among them, of course, Masato Rin.

The road was empty. In a rush Rick Yamada kept running after the vehicles, chasing them and taking some more photos. Then he stopped panting.

\- Goodbye Giant Killer...

New Tokyo, High Command RDF Japan UEG, 6 days later

Jack Archer walked sped inside the huge building that was once the headquarters of the South American embassy but, since the Government had officially abandoned its seat in Japan, had become a sort of extension of the RDF. A bunch of military officers had kept the order, if one can say so, both at administrative, political and bureaucratic level. The Lieutenant walked wide stride to a specific office. The large madeira doors were finely decorated with golden patterns. The assistant, dressed in a sergeant's uniform, was sitting behind a laptot in a small hollow that provided a reception. The sergeant was a young Asian girl who raised her eyes to Archer's obtrusive presence. He did not stop or salute her back.

In a flash he was already resting his hands on the handles of the double-door.

-But sir...

the woman jumped behind the desk, right behind him.

-Sir, the colonel is very busy...

Then Archer realized her presence. He looked down on her and said:

-I have no time to waste. Notify the "Colonel" that he will receive me immediately.

-But...I...

-Tell him that Jack Archer is here.

The young sergeant gasped. In those very days the fame of the Giant Killer had spread all over Japan. The clandestine press on the Internet fantasized about his exploits, even if the Government tended to systematically deny this kind of rumors.

-You should replace your assistant and take a big dumb gorilla.

Archer fell into the luxurious leather armchair in front of the huge desk. All the furniture revealed a Spanish-Creole taste that showed the previous status of the edifice.

-I do not enjoy scaring young girls novice.

The man had his back to him as he looked out the window. Barbed wire covered the tops of the great wall that surrendered the park.

-mmmh...Sanato is more than enough. In any case I will replace her as soon as I...

The man turned towards Archer and looked at him annoyed.

-Don't you know that smoking is forbidden?

Archer stood up, took a final hit from the cigarette and extinguished it with calculated slowness over the precious wood of the desk.

-What the fuck you doing, then!

The man started to get nervous, was sweating cold and repeatedly dried his forehead and bald head with a handkerchief. He did not look so young, but neither old. The deep dark circles under his eyes and the fold of his mouth revealed a perpetually restless and calculating mind.

-Let's get down to business, Leonard.

Archer returned to his seat

-Masato Rin didn't swallow his fucking tongue and thanks to his collaboration, you, heroes of the Extraordinary Government of Japan, have blown up the most powerful terrorist cell in all of Asia.

Leonard breathed heavily mechanically by sitting down in turn.

-But to avoid waves of retreat it was necessary to prevent it all with a nice tsunami, if you pass me the meteorological metaphor.

Colonel Leonard's eyes became as narrow as two slits. Archer went on:

-And so why not a nice carpet bombing on the houses of innocent Japanese... not only using Hughes helicopters but even! some VF-0s... Just to make it clear who is in command.

Leonard raised a hand

-I get you are a passionate reporter. Perhaps you should have worked as a war journalist instead of...

-Instead of what?

Archer's eyes shone like flashlights; Leonard startled for a moment.

-What do you want. Speak clear.

Archer stood up again and swirled his head. His joints creaked. Leonard persisted in sweating.

-First I want the money, I want to pay my people for all they've had to endure this fucking year.

Leonard clenched his jaw until it almost creaked.

-You've already got what we agreed on and...

-Well but the results were extremely different from the forecasts... am I wrong Anatole?

Leonard was tempted to call security, but for what? Surely Archer would cut off even his best bodyguards' hands. He shuddered to recall Masato Rin's hand stump. He decided to succumb.

-Good, Archer. You make the price.

-I have not finished.

Jack Archer stood up and walked around to admire the paintings hanging on all the walls.

-I know you are about to escape to... Macross City

Leonard stood up and punched the table.

-That' s enough!

Jack struck him with the eye

-I want a first class ticket for me and my squadron to a pleasant destination, just as Beautiful as yours.

I want my men to get the fuck out of this radioactive and corrupt cesspool where you have dumped us for good!

-You re here because you are the worst!

Leonard stood up and picked up the handkerchief. He held it to a temple.  
-You are the scum of the Defense Forces. You are hitmen, mercenaries!  
-Oh yeah... Archer muttered  
\- Just like you and the sluts of your gang. But now... you want to clean up your reputation and make a career in the ranks of the RDF...uh?  
Leonard was exhausted, he could not resist for long to the coldness of Archer's threats.  
-Alright. In any case, and you already know that, Lieutenant...the war is coming to an end. They will announce it in a few weeks...

suddenly he broke out in a loud, sinister laughter

-Ah ah ah! who would have ever said it, ah?

He kept laughing while Jack Archer looked at him in disgust.

-Sanato will be giving you the money ... as on your second request I can manage your leaving, what d'ya say of Base Alaska. You can choose there your final destination... unless...

Archer raised an eyebrow

-Unless you decide to desert along the way.

Archer looked at him menacingly, advancing a few steps.

-And giving you the chance to send me to a court martial? I wont never give you this pleasure, Anatole.

Jack Archer spit some cigar splinter on the floor. Then he took the revolver he was carrying by his side and locked the safety catch.

-Just a precaution, in case I had to shoot you.  
Leonard's heart stopped for a moment. Archer was at the rear of the room. He turned around three-quarters and looked at him with contempt.  
-Ah and...Good luck with your new criminal organization... Southern Cross, right?  
Leonard trembled with anger  
\- You are nothing but a mercenary! A murderer!  
Jack smiled as he opened the door  
-Sayonara, Colonel.

August 10, 2007, Yokohama, UEG

Yokohama August 10

Hiro Hishi stood on the left side of his open cockpit: the hangars for military aircraft were closing the shutters for the night. The sky was flashing red and violet, blue. Yellow, amaranth. As only the Japan sky could be. The sergeant was overcome by his own feelings. The city was destroyed and civilians were hidden in shelters refuges located in the mountains. The whole landscape was radiating death and destruction but still, the sun was also rising.

A voice pulled him away from his thoughts

\- Here is the commander!

-He's back!

A VX-0 in fighter mode slowly emerged on the horizon, requesting landing coordinates via morse . Hiro Hishi embraced the track with his gaze, guessing where Archer would land his plane.

Then he saw her standing alone, staring at that same spot in the sky with her eyes wide open. Locks of hair caressed her shoulders moving back and forth in the breeze. To him, she always looked like a little girl.

Hiro jumped down from the cockpit following his comrades and going to meet their commander who had barely landed. And Izzy joined them too. All the pilots crowded around Archer's plane as if waiting for his speech. But he, taking off his helmet, looked at them in annoyance.

-So what the f*ck is it? Partying in the hangars?

The soldiers babbled in wonder, someone giggled...

-Night shift, move your asses. Who already completed patrol retire to quarters, out of the hell. I don't expect to see you till tomorrow!

he looked at his watch distractedly

-Curfew in 20 minutes!Go!

Izzy took a few steps towards him, he unzipped his flight suit. He saw her, and said nothing. She didn't speak either.

Jack inadvertently reached for Hiro's gaze in the crowd. Unfortunately he crossed his eyes immediately.

-Well ... good night ladies and gentlemen

He quickly walked away to the parking lot.

Both of them could not believe that he hadnt even bothered to give an explanation.

The night was silent, black as ink. The doors and windows of the RDF military barracks were all sealed so as not to let out even a hint of light. Despite the curfew a figure walked along the small path leading to the men's dormitory area.

-knock knock

whispered a voice near the front window of a small cabin.

No answer was given and the voice repeated

\- knock knock

A muffled noise, then the sound of the lock clicking: the door opened slightly inwards and a small slice of light slid out. It flashed on a slice of Izzy Randall's face.

She smiled shyly. shortly afterwards the darkness had wrapped everything up again.

-I can't believe it, are you still praying?

she said with her usual shrill voice that cracked in the last one syllable.

He looked intensely at her for a few seconds

-Surely, actually now more than ever.

Izzy sat down on a stool, in front of a small desk.

In a cavity in the wall hung a Christian silver shiny icon that gleamed in the semi-darkness, wrapped in the flickering light of a candle.

Jack Archer approached the image and kissed its surface, then he blew out the candle making the wick creak.

Izzy was plain dressed, a rather oversized RDF sweatshirt, tight-fitting pants and a pair of low boots. She wore straight hair, brushed behind her ears, and put on light makeup. She smiled, showing her small teeth. Jack Archer had to hold from smiling her back.

-Then?

he said, lighting a cigarette.

-do you want to drink?

-ah ah

Her attention focused on a series of knives of various sizes lying on her desk, on a velvet cloth. As she was about to touch a blade with her fingertips Jack grabbed her wrist and gently turned it outwards.

-Don't...

She shook him nervously.

-I only meant to watch

Jack glanced at her in indifference.

-Do you want a beer? Or that Japanese whiskey?

he opened a small fridge at the bottom of the room

-It's called shochu... Hiro told me...

Archer stopped what he was doing. He stood for a thoughtful moment in silence. Then he stepped towards her with two glasses, he handed her one.

-I'd already dealt with knives, and you know it

she said at the end, in a whisper.

-I know it

Archer replied

his hand was hanging at the level of her chin: he gently stroked her jaw line up to her ear with his fingertips covered with scars.

-And... I'm sorry.

she closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to his touch. Then she looked at him again tightening the empty glass.

There was tenderness in her eyes and he faltered because all of a sudden it seemed they were filled with tears.

He felt his guilt when he took her head with both hands, letting the glass roll on the floor. He knew he was breaking her own will with his bare breath. She abandoned herself like a doll in his arms and let him lift her a few inches off the floor. When Archer laid her gently on the bed, he clearly saw those big tears raging in her eyelashes.

-What is it...

he asked awkwardly

Both of them sat on the bed and looked at each other with no understanding. They were like two spinning planets that never touch each other.

I love you that's what it is-she thought - I was so scared of losing you

but she couldnt bring herself to speak, and he thought she was still shocked about the Masato Rin thing. They stayed a little while longer in each other's arms, Jack Archer gently stroking her back and the back of her neck.

Her heart was beating fast.

-Is it really over?

she said in a breath

He stopped stroking her and squeezed her tighter.

-This One is over, I promise you.

Izzy breathed into his chest closing his eyes with relief, savoring his shape, warmth, scent, all in him carried her into a kind of trance.

-Tomorrow you'll know everything

Izzy smiled releasing from his arms

-and what if I want to know today?

She had quit crying and a childish smile had once again settled into her pretty face. Then Jack felt relieved as well.

-You still want to?

he said in a whisper

She pulled the sweatshirt up over her head, standing with a simple bra that hardly covered her small breasts.

She felt a jolt of heat throughout her body when sensed Archer's mouth covering hers. She parted her lips descending into an abyss at the touch of his tongue. The bed quaked under the weight of both of them.

Yokohama, UEG, 2007, August 11

Hiro Hishi wandered around the dorms, enjoying the first rays of sunlight that crossed the reed swamp around the bay. He squinted his eyes, feeling the only one awake in miles. He actually knew where his feet were leading him, to Jack Archer's quarters. His trip to New Tokyo on the previous evening had not gone unnoticed. The fact that he did not want to talk to none of the pilots, and especially to him, made Hiro feel nervous. Could it be that a new mission was in sight? Maybe in the south? Hiro shivered at the thought, it was hard to admit but he had enough. Jack would have spoken at last, with him in special, he would have confided in him. He looked at the palms of his hands, the scars were increasing in number. Some old and faded, others were still bleeding. Suddenly a smothered giggle alerted her ears, accustomed to silence. He hid behind a bush when he saw that the door cabin was slowly opening. He heard the sound of wood squeaking, of footsteps on the reed mat at the entrance. He clearly heard the sound of a kiss. He lifted his head and saw her, it was her. With the hoodie lowered over her eyes she was running away in the middle of the trees to the exit of the camp. He had never needed to see her face to know that it was her.

Now he knew it, not that he hadn't suspected it. But he had perhaps dramatically hoped to be wrong. For a moment an emptiness took over his whole body. He struggled to get back on her feet, almost staggered, the sunlight was now sinister, malevolent, and for a moment he doubted of being alive, there, or anywhere else in the world.

Jack Archer had gathered his squadron in the hangar where some variable fighters were based, including his, nicely known as Killer 1 among his comrades. The 22 pilots of his team, some still injured or recovering after the mission of the Chinese restaurant were circling him. Each of them was eager to know what fate awaited that nameless squadron. They all assumed that the High Command had assigned them to some new mission in the most devastated areas of the Anti-Unification warcamp. The pilots were all outcast, sloppy young men, not too used to discipline, few of them were higher in rank than Corporals. They were kept at distance from the Black Parade ground army that had followed them on the mission in Yokohama, and were generally feared because of Archer's background. This is why they expected nothing, better or worse, from what their commander was about to say. They were quite surprised when Archer started to name them, one by one, in alphabetical order: the Giant Killer was leaning on the belly of his plane, resting his right elbow and heel on the metallic bar. He had grabbed a yellow envelope, of the kind used to deliver the mail, and pulled out a bunch of bills tied with a red string.

Arada, Atkins, Boyle, Carson... Johnson, Hishi...Rainer, Randall...Webber...

All of these soldiers received a bundle of money in their hands. There was no accompanying ticket, no military causation. Many of them looked puzzled at their leader with their mouths open. No one dared ask that question.

-Well?

Jack said without losing that careless pose. He took the envelope, made it into a ball and threw it far away.

-No one saying anything? Not even a thank you to the High Command?

Hiro Hishi took a step closer

-What does this money mean, Lieutenant?

Jack noticed the icy look on the pilot's face: as he wanted to pierce him

-Hishi... fortunately you asked the question that everyone was wondering in their dumb heads, right?

A smooth noise spread among the crowd.

-In fact I was going to tell you...

Jack lifted to his full height. His hair combed backwards and his perfectly shaved face gave him a young and haughty look.

He smiled carelessly

-Gentlemen, I'm proud of you. This is just a small reward for squadron 11982-A for these months spent in Japan. The Government of the Earth is grateful, the High Command and the Defense Forces are thankful...I... uh, I also thank you...

A buzz of excitement was spreading among the soldiers. Hishi squeezed his eyes with mistrust.

-However, our prize it is not only this erh ... extra pay, gentlemen you know... The High Command has in fact decided to reward our squadron ...

Instantly Jack burst out laughing and couldn't get on with his speech.

Izzy Randall looked at him scared. It seemed he was suddenly on drugs.

-ah ah ah ah... sorry guys. You know how stupid I feel at talking so pompously about this. I can't really make it...feel like an idiot.

-Hey but what does that mean!?

-Just tell us, Jack!

Jack smiled cheerfully as he nodded and massaged his stomach as the laughter faded away.

-What I meant to tell you is that... guys...pack your bags!

A rumble of amazement and excitement rose up among the pilots.

-We're leaving! Our mission in the land of the rising sun is... over!

-What?

\- Unbelievable!

-Reaaally?

Jack stepped to the front row of the soldiers, took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. A tuft of hair fell over his eyes in the process. He looked up at them.

-You are dismissed. Until curfew you can pack your bags or have a party, your ass. Tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. I want you on the track. Hold your ears 'cause we're going north. destination Alaska Base.

-What the fuck.. all this means?

Hiro Hishi had grabbed Archer's shoulder with his hand and held it with a kind of pressure.

Jack turned around three-quarters of the way and avoided the pilot's burning gaze.

Izzy approached them cautiously.

-What's that! said Hiro as he banged the stack of bills repeatedly rhythmically on the palm of his hand.

-Whats this money? Did you get paid for the slaughter at the Chinese restaurant?

Jack's eyes darkened as he, tightened his jaw.

-Is that what you call it? It was a mission, our mission! he said

-Of course, a mission in which you dragged us for your scopes!

Jack had completely turned back and looked at him in disbelief. He soon felt disappointment and anger at Hiro's attitude.

-You forced us to kill people! That' s not how it was supposed to be! we are pilots and...

-What the fuck is wrong with you Hiro! - Izzy just couldn't hold back -We're at war! you cannot choose how to fight! she said.

Her voice was like a stab looked at her with anger, with hatred, but he went on at Jack

\- And now you've turned us into murderers, you want to dump us, what did they promise you in Alaska Base ah? Speak up!

-Now enough Hiro! said Izzy, dismayed.

The anger had completely upset the pilot. He turned towards her with his entire body: he was so threatening that she involuntarily backtracked a few steps.

-You knew all about it, didn't you!? Ya knew it, admit it! but I'm not surprised...everyone knows that you're his mistress!

For Izzy it was like a smack in the face. All the pilots turned to look in their direction, Jack's eyes grown wide open took an almost amber hue.

The sound of a slap made the air quake.

Izzy Randall had hit Hiro Hishi with all the strength she had. But this physical effort was not comparable to the tenseness of her nerves. Then she did what a soldier should never do, she rushed out in tears.

Jack Archer did not say a word but simply looked straight ahead in the dazzling light that had swallowed the young woman.

Slowly, with a martial step, he left in the same line. He did not even take one look at Hiro Hishi, who was still motionless, not even realizing what had just happened. The other pilots mumbled between them behind his back.

Izzy Randall had already wiped away her tears. She was sitting on the floor trying to control her breathing. A shadow stretching out right in front of her made her wince. It was Archer. She immediately sprang to her feet.  
-Lieutenant! I'm sorry!  
She avoided looking him in the eye.  
-I don't know what got into me. I will accept your punishment.  
Jack looked at her impassively from above. A gentle breeze moved both of their hair. The soldiers of the ground troops and those of the Hughes looked at them with interest as they crossed the track. It was rare to see Archer on foot in the hangars.

He felt himself observed.  
-You'll skip detention this time...you're all on leave, remember?  
Izzy breathed with relief, but then she was overcome with anxiety at Hiro's words. Would he really will leave them to their destiny? The only question that hammered her brain was...  
-How can I live without him?  
She looked at Archer with the same tenderness as the night before. Jack realized that something was different in her gaze, but couldn't understand, couldn't decipher.  
-Listen Sergeant, I have one last thing to do before we leave. And I have to do it now, will you come with me?  
Izzy opened her eyes wide, nodded nodded contentedly.

The shelters only stayed a few miles from the hangars, in a mountainous area overlooking the bay. Jack Archer and Izzy Randall had reached there easily with a two-seater tracked car. The road was bumpy for a strategic reason. The shelters were not on any GPS map.  
It was the first time they were both in there. Since the previous week's bombing almost the entire city had been displaced in the mountains. For this reason the number of civilian deaths was much lower than expected. This was what the Defense Forces bulletins had said.

Jack Archer entered first with a face recognition system, because his fingerprints were unreadable, while Izzy placed his thumb on a monitor display. Within minutes they heard the sound of a siren and a voice repeating a name mechanically.

The soldier at the shelter's front gate turned ceremoniously to Jack Archer.

-Shortly they would be here, Lieutenant

A few seconds later, Lin Baoxiong, his wife Shigeyo and his young daughter Minmay appeared from a long blind corridor in the hall flanked by a guard. The three of them could not choke on a shout of surprise.

-Commander Archer!

Lin Baoxiong's face looked ten years older, he let go of his wife's hand and approached the pilot.

-How's Taisho!? (Lieutenant) he said bowing down

\- I'm glad you're not dead

Archer reached out to him  
-I'm glad that you and your family are okay, and well...

-Tts because of you, taisho

-Nah... Dont mention it.

Izzy looked at the two women waiting a few steps back and smiled comfortably. Minmay smiled back and approached them. She was wearing a simple short dress with white flowers. At her feet she had some worn-out All star sneakers.

Jack looked at her and then also looked at Shigeyo. At last she approached too: all three were standing in front of him and Izzy, waiting.

-I'm not good with pleasantries...

said Archer, taking a large roll from the uniform pocket and handing it to Lin Baoxiong.

-This is for the restaurant... I... I hope you get it to fix the damage and resume your business...

Lin Baoxiong opened the roll with trembling hands. Her eyes lit up as if they were reflecting the light. In fact, they were full of tears.

-but I...

He looked at Shigeyo, Looked at Archer, then Izzy and then Minmay... then his wife again

-But we, we cannot accept, Taisho.  
HE looked at Shigeyo, Looked at Archer, then Izzy, then Minmay, then his wife again

-but we, we cannot accept, Taisho.

Jack smiled awkwardly trying to look at a fixed far point in front of him.

-Good luck Lin Baoxiong, take care of your daughter!

Lieutenant Jack Archer did not wait for an answer. He turned his back and prepared to leave. In a rush he crossed the hallway towards the entrance, Izzy following.

Only when they were outside the shelters, just before getting into the car, she did speak.

-I didn't expect that. it... it was a very nice gesture from you.

-You did not expect it, did you, uh?

Jack turned to look at her while the sun flashed upon his face and made the irises of his eyes burn like molten gold.

At that very moment Izzy felt all the depth of her love. At realizing she almost lost her breath

-Who'd have ever said that? even the Giant Killer owns a heart

he mocked

Izzy took him by the hand

-Jack...

But he no longer was seeing her. His eyes were lost in the horizon, over the big dead city on the bay.

hello everyone I'm back after after two months. The truth is that I have been writing many pages of this fic, including Lisa, TR Edwards, Claudia, Lang and Roy Fokker but in the end Jack Archer ended grabbing all the room himself. The rest I wrote about Alaska Base will be in chapter 11... and it will be uploaded asap.

Heyy! How is your lockdown- quarantine going? Im in Europe now and things are not looking so good.

I take the liberty of asking if someone would like to be my beta. I have not been writing in English for a while and I am getting worse, yasss. Well that's all. Ty all for your reviews 3 It really makes me happy specially during these terrible times we are living all over the world.

byeee

with love, Mao

(1) Rick Yamada is a character inspired by the manga Macross - the First by Haruhiko Mikimoto, which, as everyone knows, is the creator of SDF Macross along with Shoji Kawamori. Well, this character, he was a close Minmay's friend when she was still living in Yokohama. He was also a photographer, and he took a very special photo. In the original japanese story his name was Hikaru Watanabe. I re-named him Rick Yamada in honor of Rick Hunter's former name at times Carl Macek himself was developing Robotech...then he changed his mind!

(2) Jennie is Jennie Kim from BlackPink... I know that technically (in real world) she's younger than Minmay and therefore can not be already a famous singer in this story but ... you'll pardon the poetic reference. hehe

(3) An english translation of the chinese characters in Ling Mingmei name is "bright and beautiful bell" (ie Wikipedia)

(4)The song is Dance in the sweet memories by Meiko Nakahara, an hit in 1988. It was also in Orange Road ost.


End file.
